Ses yeux couleur océan
by Marion26
Summary: 1697. Bella Swan embarque pour le Nouveau Monde avec ses deux frères. Mais la façade qu'elle s'était fabriquée tombe lorsque leur navire se voit attaqué par des pirates.
1. Chapitre 1 : Fuite

**Voilà le premier Chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. donnez moi vos avis pour savoir si je continu ou pas.**

**

* * *

**

Le vent fouette mon visage tourné vers l'océan, je me perds dans la contemplation de son immensité tripotant la chaine accrochée autour de mon cou.

Autour de moi, tout le monde s'agite, le pont est plein de matelots affairés à leurs taches faisant des va et viens incessants. Malgré toute cette agitation, on n'entend que la voix du premier maître qui cri les instructions. Ce dernier n'est autre que Théophile Swan, à l'occasion, mon plus jeune frère, âgé de seulement 16 ans. Il s'est engagé dans la marine Royale depuis deux ans et nous ne le voyons presque plus, mon deuxième frère et moi.

Nous n'avons jamais vraiment compris son amour pour l'océan, depuis tout petit déjà il était fasciné par les bateaux et les marins.

Quand mes parents sont morts et que mon frère, Anthony, est devenu majeure, nous avons pu déménager et nous installer dans une ville portuaire pour que Théophile puisse assouvir son besoin de côtoyer ce monde qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Nous n'avions pas pu le faire avant car, même si j'étais l'aînée, je ne pouvais pas prétendre toucher à la fortune de nos parents qui revenait entièrement à leur premier fils, en l'occurrence Anthony. Mais nous avions patienté un an avant que mon frère me suive dans la majorité, et nous nous étions installés à Dunkerque où ne voyions jamais Théophile, toujours fourré avec les marins Anglais venus faire escale en ville.

Anthony et moi savons que notre frère n'aurait pas pu réaliser son rêve de faire partie de la marine et aurait du poursuivre le même parcourt que son aîné et devenir Cadet du Roi, plus communément appelé Mousquetaire, si nos parents avaient été en vie, mais Anthony avait laissé le choix à son plus jeune frère de choisir la voie qu'il voulait suivre.

Quand à moi, je ne fait que suivre mon « responsable envers la loi » n'étant pas mariée.

Mais sur le pont du Floréal, qui nous mène en Amérique, je ne suis plus Isabella Marie Swan, mais William Swan, deuxième frère du premier maître. A cette pensée je ris, trop heureuse de pouvoir faire ce dont j'ai envie sans avoir à me soucier des convenances.

Soudain, je sens deux bras forts m'enserrer la taille et un menton se poser sur mon épaule pour contempler à son tour l'océan. La chaude odeur d'Anthony m'envahit alors que je me laisse aller contre le torse de mon frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ainsi Will ?

- Je ris, parce que je me sens enfin libre mon cher frère. Il faudra, un jour, que vous vous mettiez dans la peau d'une femme pour en ressentir tous les inconvénients.

- Non merci, j'ai déjà un aperçu avec ma sœur qui se déguise en homme pour échapper à sa condition et je ne fais qu'imaginer, cela me va très bien, me répondit-il en riant.

- Vous vous moquez de votre sœur à ses dépends ? Savez-vous Lieutenant que cela est très impoli envers une dame ?

- Vous compter la défendre ? me demanda-t-il en rentrant dans mon jeu.

- C'est ce que ferait tout gentilhomme Lieutenant.

- Allons donc !

Retirant son chapeau de Cadet il fait trois pas en arrière et dégaine son épée sous les yeux réprobateurs de Théophile. Je souris, heureuse de me mesurer face à mon mentor et sors à mon tour mon épée la présentant en signe de salut devant le Lieutenant des Cadets du Roi alors que celui-ci en fait autant pour moi.

Nous nous détaillons du regard avant de nous avancer l'un vers l'autre. Puis, nos épées s'entrechoquent et commencent un ballet argenté teinté des crissements des lames.

Nous nous tournons autour, la cape de mon frère volant derrière lui en suivant ses mouvants fluides, nos yeux ne se sont pas lâchés depuis le début du combat et nous essayons, en vain, de trouver une faille chez l'autre. Mais, bien que je sois une fine lame, je ne fais pas encore le poids face au Lieutenant Swan, alors, sans crier gare, je sors de ma botte gauche mon poignard et relance l'attaque. Mon frère suit mon mouvement et par toutes mes attaques avant de me faire lâcher ma deuxième arme, il lance un regard à la dague accrochée à mon avant bras avant de repartir dans une danse endiablée.

Je ne me fatigue pas, alors que mon frère commence lentement à s'essouffler.

Alors, pour terminer notre duel, je fais glisser ma dague dans ma main ouvert et désarme mon frère avant de lui poser ma lame à plat sur sa joue, notre signe de victoire.

- Je crois que vous avez vaillamment défendu Isabella, William, me dit-il.

- Il me semble en effet.

Je range mon épée dans son fourreau avant de ramasser mon poignard.

Tout l'équipage n'a eu d'yeux que pour nous pendant ces quelques minutes où mon frère et moi avons combattu et il est maintenant rappelé à l'ordre par Théophile qui s'approche de nous en faisant repartir les mousses et les soldats (N/A : les soldats sont le « gros » de la marine royale).

- Et bien, et bien. Je vois que mes frères ne peuvent s'empêcher de se faire remarquer dès leur monté à bord. Cela dit, vous vous battez très bien Will, je me demande qui vous a enseigné tout cela…

Il me fait un clin d'œil en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Je ne sais pas comment je me serais débrouillée si mes frères n'avaient pas acceptés le fait que j'ai envie de plus de liberté que ce que nous avons à la Cour de Louis, quatorzième du nom. Le nom de ce dernier fait renaître en moi de sombres souvenirs et je sens des sanglots se former dans ma gorge. Je secoue la tête et souris à Théophile qui n'a rien vu de mon changement d'humeur, enfin je l'espère.

Tous les trois, nous avons tous fait pour oublier la raison de la mort de nos parents, mais il y a quelque mois, nous avons été obligés de partir vers le seul pays capable de nous accueillir, le nouveau Monde.

Anthony et moi avons longtemps caché à notre plus jeune frère la véritable raison qui nous a poussés à partir mais nous avons été obligé de lui dire la vérité, car il avait grandi et gagné en maturité. Nous lui avons tout révélé la veille de son premier départ en mer, ce qui a faillit lui faire changer d'avis et rester avec nous. Mais nous l'avons incité à partir, pour faire ce qui lui plaisait.

S'en est suivit de longue heures d'entrainements entre Anthony et moi ou il m'apprenait tous les rudiments de l'escrimes et du maniement des armes. Deux ans au court desquels nous n'avons jamais pris un jour de repos pour pouvoir, un jour assouvir notre vengeance.

_Flash Back :_

_- __Bella, regarde-moi. Ne lâche pas mon regard, à aucun moment tu ne dois baisser les yeux tu m'entends ? Faire face à son adversaire est une chose, mais il faut aussi le déstabiliser et trouver ses points faibles. Allez, on recommence._

_Nous nous trouvons dans la petite cour de notre maison à Dunkerque, le ciel est bas et la pluie tombe à verse. Mais nous nous battons, Anthony a toujours le dessus sur moi et je n'arrive pas à le désarmer. Il a beau me donner toutes les épées, dagues et autres armes, il est plus fort que moi. Mais je dois être forte, prendre le contrôle de notre duel et trouver son point faible. Car il doit bien en avoir un ?_

_Je fais ce qu'il me dit, je le regarde dans les yeux et me plonge dans le brun chocolat de ses prunelles. Elles sont pleines de concentrations et semblent sonder mon âme, je baisse mes paupières une demi secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et il lance l'attaque, profitant de mon moment de déconcentration._

_Je lève mon épée et le fer de nos deux lames s'entrechoquent en un bruit sourd, il fait un pas vers moi, je fais un pas en arrière. Nous nous lançons dans une danse où chacun fait l'exacte inverse de l'autre, il avance, je recule et vice et versa. _

_Je fais ce qu'il me dit, je ne quitte pas ses yeux tout en restant concentré sur son jeu de jambe et ses gestes._

_Lui en fait autant et sors son poignard de sa ceinture en relançant le combat._

_Je suis tout d'abord surprise mais l'empêche de m'atteindre en me défendant à l'aide de ma seule épée, vite rejoint par ma dague d'argent, offerte par Père._

_Aucun de nous deux ne semble prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, nous sommes d'égale à égale. Quand soudain, je perçois sa faille, il se défend moins bien avec la main gauche, soit avec son poignard._

_Dans un mouvement fluide et rapide, je change mon épée de mains et l'attaque du côté gauche avec cette dernière._

_Comme prévus il me laisse un léger passage sur son flan et j'attaque, le désarmant en un tour de poignet et dépose le plat de la lame de ma dague sur sa joue transpirante._

_- Tu vois, il me dit, quand tu veux tu y arrive très bien._

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi la maison s'est transformée en caserne ?_

_Nous nous retournons, surpris d'entendre la vois de Théophile, appuyé contre le mur et nous observant un sourire éblouissant sur son visage hâlé par le soleil du large._

_Je pousse un cri et me précipite dans les bras de mon petit frère qui m'accueille en riant._

_- Je ne te savais pas si fine lame Bella. _

_- Je dois ça à notre cher Lieutenant. Dis-je en lançant un regard à ce dernier._

_- Alors tu es enfin prête sœurette ? me demande Théophile._

_- Elle l'est nous allons pouvoir faire ce que l'honneur nous oblige à faire, lui répond Anthony à ma place._

_Nous sommes coupés par l'arrivée d'un domestique tout essoufflé et tenant un bout de papier à la main._

_- __Une lettre pour Monseigneur Swan, dit-il en tendant la missive, qui ne porte aucun sceau, à mon frère._

_- __Merci Albin._

_Ce dernier se retire pendant qu'Anthony déplie le papier et se plonge dans sa lecture. Pendant ce temps je jette des regards inquiets à Théophile qui en fait de même devant les yeux de notre frère qui se noircissent et ses sourcils qui se froncent au fil de sa lecture. _

_Quand il termine enfin, il se tourne vers moi et me dit d'une voix grave me faisant tout comprendre de la situation :_

_- __William, va dire aux domestiques de préparer nos affaires et leurs donner les consignes._

_Il m'a appelé William. Nous allons devoir fuir. _

_Fin du Flash Back._

- Will ! Vous m'écoutez mon frère ?

- Humm… Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Vous disiez premier maître ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me dit :

- Je disais que vous n'aviez pas perdu en dextérité et que vous…

- Premier maître !

Mon frère se tourne vers le mousse qui vient de l'appeler, le regard noir. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Théophile ainsi. A la maison, il était toujours le joyeux luron, mais sur le navire il est sérieux et sévère. C'est avec curiosité que je découvre une autre facette de la personnalité de mon frère. Les deux ans qu'il a passé en mer l'on considérablement endurci même si son comportement envers son Capitaine et son Lieutenant (N/A : pas Anthony, je parle du Lieutenant ou second du Capitaine. Anthony est Lieutenant des Cadets du Roi. Nuance) est souvent irrespectueux et ne semble pas coller avec son caractère et ce qu'il nous a raconté de ses voyages.

- Excusez- moi premier maître mais le Capitaine se demande où se trouve votre sœur Isabella.

- Elle se trouve dans sa cabine et ne veux voir personne, je réponds à la place de Théophile, elle ne supporte pas les voyages en mer.

Ma réponse semble convenir au mousse qui repart en s'excusant une deuxième fois.

- Je vais vous laissez Will, Lieutenant, j'ai du travaille.

- Mais faîtes donc mon frère.

Je me tourne vers Anthony et lui fais un geste de la main pour l'inviter à aller vers la proue (N/A : avant du bateau), désertée par l'équipage. Il me suit, surement intrigué par mon changement d'humeur. Je m'appuis contre le bastingage et regarde les vagues s'écraser sur la coque du navire alors que mon Lieutenant de frère s'installe à mes côté, attendant que je prenne la parole. Nous avons, au fil des années, appris à décrypter nos humeurs étant très proche l'un de l'autre. Anthony reste silencieux et contemple à son tour le bleu de l'eau en dessous de nous, semblant n'attendre rien. Vu de l'extérieur nous devons ressembler à deux hommes banals qui attendent patiemment que le voyage se termine en regardant l'océan. Personnes n'aurait pu deviner que mon frère est dévoré par la curiosité en faisant mine de n'être que très peu intéressé par ce que je m'apprête à lui dire. Alors pour mettre fin à son attente je chuchote :

- J'ai peur pour Théophile…

Il me regarde surpris. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- Et pourquoi ce sentiment ? Il me demande.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué comment il se comporte avec ses supérieurs ? Il est hautain et ne prend pas en compte ce que son Capitaine lui dit. Il regarde ce dernier et son Lieutenant avec un mépris apparent. Je ne comprends pas son comportement Anthony et cela me fait peur.

Je suis passé au tutoiement bien que nous nous trouvons en publique, démontrant mon inquiétude.

- J'ai effectivement remarqué cela chez lui. C'est étrange et cela ne lui ressemble pas. Il ne nous avait jamais dit qu'il avait des problèmes avec sa hiérarchie. Cela m'étonne vraiment de lui. Tu as raison mais restons discret, je ne veux pas qu'il se doute de quoi que se soit. S'il a de mauvaise fréquentation il faut impérativement qu'il n'ai aucun soupçon, tu comprends Bella ?

Lui aussi m'a suivit dans ma peur et baisse complètement sa garde en m'appelant par mon prénom.

- Bella ? Ou voyez-vous notre sœur Lieutenant ? Je demande pour nous rappeler à l'ordre.

- Nulle part, j'ai cru l'apercevoir sur le pont excusez moi mon frère.

- Ce n'est rien Lieutenant. Si nous allions faire un tour du côté du Capitaine pour en savoir plus sur le premier maître ?

- Avec joie mon cher.

Nous descendons les escaliers qui nous ramènent sur le pont et nous dirigeons vers la cabine du Capitaine avant d'être stoppés par un cri.

- NAVIRE PIRATE EN VUE !

* * *

**Voilà. J'aimerais avoir vos avis sur ce premier chapitre.**

**Alors à vos claviers ^^**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Choc

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 !**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour les mises en alertes et vos reviews.**

El's : **Ta reviews m'a beaucoup touché. Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise. Pour ce qui est de ta question, oui j'ai la trame de l'histoire dans la tête et non je n'invente pas au fur et à mesure. Sinon on se retrouverais vite dans le bazar le plus total, lol. En tous cas, merci encore.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf Anthony et Théophile qui sortent tout droit de mon petit cerveau ^^**

**

* * *

**

L'équipage est en effervescence, tout le monde s'active alors que le navire pirate se rapproche dangereusement de nous, le pavillon noir au vent. Qui aurait pu croire que par-dessus tous nos malheurs nous allions tomber sur des pirates ? Personne.

Anthony et moi sommes figés sur le pont, les yeux dans les yeux nous nous regardons choqués, et la première chose qui nous vient à l'esprit à tous les deux est Théophile, il est trop jeune pour se battre, trop jeune pour mourir. Je ne les laisserais pas faire. Détachant mon regard de celui de mon frère je dégaine mon épée et me dirige vers la cabine de Théophile. Mais Anthony m'attrape le poignet qui tient ma lame.

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas faire cela Mlle Swan ? Il me demande.

- Mlle Swan est en sécurité dans sa cabine avec deux gardes pour la protéger, alors si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient Lieutenant, je vais aller m'assurer que mon jeune frère à peine majeure ne va pas se faire tuer par des pirates sanguinaires, merci.

Il me lâche enfin, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je m'apprête à repartir quand j'entends mon frère qui m'appelle :

- Je suis sur que Monseigneur William ne refusera pas mon aide ?

Je souris devant sa capitulation et me dirige vers la cabine de Théophile, suivit de près par Anthony. Mais quand nous pénétrons à l'intérieur nous l'a trouvons vide. Nous ressortons, toujours à la recherche de notre frère. Je le chercher frénétiquement parmi tous les soldats et mousses qui s'affèrent sur le pont pour faire avancer le navire plus rapidement que le bâtiment pirate, mais Théophile demeure introuvable. Je jette un coup d'œil à la barre, bien que je sois sure qu'il ne s'y trouve pas et ne suis pas surprise de ne pas l'y trouver.

A mes côtés, Anthony, chercher lui aussi son frère et me tape sur l'épaule tout en me montrant un homme se dirigeant vers la cale. Je reconnais tout de suite la silhouette fine mais musclé de Théophile et me précipite vers lui en criant son nom. Ce dernier se retourne pour voir de qui provient ces cris et je croise son regard brûlant qui me fait tout de suite stopper ma course. Il me regarde avec ce même regard qu'il avait lancé au mousse tout à l'heure, et à ce moment là il n'est plus le Théophile que je connais. Je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux et mes mains commencer à trembler. Alors sous les yeux étonné d'Anthony je me précipite vers mon frère au comportement étrange et le fait me suivre au fond de la cale.

Là je lui lance un regard tout aussi hostile que lui précédemment il lui envoie une gifle monumentale.

Il porte une main à sa joue rougis par mon coup et me regarde sans comprendre, c'est alors que j'explose.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez Théophile Edwin Charles Aprouquet Swan ! Plus qu'assez de vos manières et de vos regards insolents ! Comment osez-vous me regarder de cette façon alors que je vous ai pratiquement moi-même élevé ? Je ne peux plus cautionner ce genre de comportement, nous sommes sur le point de nous faire attaquer par des pirates, je viens pour vous protéger avec votre frère et vous nous envoyez sur les roses par un simple regard. Le même que vous lancez à vos hommes et à votre Capitaine d'ailleurs. N'avez-vous pas honte de votre comportement ? Je ne veux jamais plus vous voir agir ainsi, est-ce bien clair ?

- La peur vous monte à la tête ma chère sœur. Retournez dans votre cabine et laissez nous régler cette histoire.

Et sans un mot de plus, ni pour moi ni pour Anthony, il se retire sans plus de cérémonie nous laissant en plan son frère et moi. Il m'a appelé « ma chère sœur » et ma demandé de partir. Il a dit ça à moi ? Alors que je venais de lui remettre la tête sur les épaules. Je sens les pleurs monter rapidement dans ma gorge et je me laissais aller contre le torse d'Anthony qui me prend tendrement dans ses bras et me berce doucement.

Je ne reconnais plus Théophile, il était encore normal lors de notre duel à moi et Anthony, mais depuis il est différent et je ne retrouve aucune trace de son éducation et de nos valeur en lui. Il est froid et me considère vraiment comme une femme alors que je lui ai prouvé à mainte reprise que je suis tout aussi digne de combattre que lui ou Anthony, son comportement me révolte.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, ça va lui passer. Il est sur les nerfs parce qu'il doit gérer tout l'équipage qui ne répond plus à aucun ordre du à la panique. Nous allons nous débarrasser de ces pirates et retrouver notre Théophile d'avant, hein ? Maintenant tu vas me sécher ces larmes et sortir dignement tes armes.

- Pour l'honneur, par le sang et les armes.

Je chuchote notre cri de guerre en essuyant les larmes qui strient mon visage et passe ma main dans mes cheveux désordonnés. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné de les porter longs et depuis ce temps ils sont indomptable, Anthony dit que cela reflète mon caractère. Au dessus de nous règne un silence de mort, nous nous regardons attendant le cri qui annoncera le début de l'abordage, je tire mon épée de son fourreau et sors mon poignard de ma botte faisant un hochement de tête à Anthony pour lui faire comprendre que je suis prête. Ce dernier en fait de même et nous nous tenons prêt à sortir de notre cachette, armes à la main. Je commence à trembler, la tension est tellement palpable qu'elle me rend nerveuse alors que je sais que je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de ces pirates.

Enfin, Ô enfin nous entendons le cri du flibustier qui annonçait l'abordage. Résonnent alors les cris des deux camps et le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquent. Je lance un regard à mon frère avant de me lancer dans la mêlée en criant notre crie de guerre à l'unisson avec Anthony :

- Pour l'honneur, par le sang et les armes !

Je me retrouve tout de suite en face d'un jeune pirate blond aux yeux bleus qui ne semble être autre que le second du Capitaine vu la manière dont il cri sur les autres hommes des mers. Je m'approche de lui sans lâcher ses prunelles d'un bleu ciel hypnotisant et j'engage le combat.

Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué que je suis une femme, comme aucune autre personne sur le bateau, ce qui est une bonne chance, je vais surement m'en tirer tout en gardant ma vertu.

Ses gestes sont fluides et droits, il garde lui aussi son regard fixé sur le mien et ne relâche pas sa garde. Il a sortis une dague de derrière son dos et nous sommes maintenant à égalité. Epée contre sabre (japonais) et poignard contre dague. Son jeu de jambe est impeccable et j'ai du mal à trouver une faille dans ses gestes. Tout d'un coup il m'attaque en un geste rapide en pointant son sabre en direction de mon visage mais je me baisse et lui saisit les jambes pour le faire basculer sur le dos. Voyant son supérieur en danger, un colosse de trois fois ma taille et mon poids, fonce sur moi en tenant son sabre au dessus de sa tête. Sans quitter de vue mon adversaire premier, je lance mon poignard sur le colosse qui se le prend dans la cuisse et recule. Je reporte mon entière attention sur le blondinet qui n'a pas bougé, coincé sous ma jambe. Ne voulant pas le tuer, je l'assomme d'un coup puissant sur la tempe.

Je regarde autour de moi, j'étais si accaparé par mon combat que je n'avais pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Les trois quart des soldats de notre équipage sont tombés et il ne reste plus que moi, mes frères, deux mousses et le Capitaine qui sommes en état de nous battre.

Je me rapproche d'Anthony qui est le plus proche de moi, mon épée et ma dague pointées en direction des pirates autour de nous. Voyant un mouvement de la part du blondinet, contre lequel je me suis battu, je retourne à ma place initiale en deux pas et pose la lame de ma dague sous son cou.

Je le fais se lever sous les yeux des autres hommes de son équipage.

- Si vous faîtes ne serais-ce qu'un mouvement, je le tue.

- Will… commence Théophile

- Vous, je ne veux pas vous entendre !

Je me rapproche un peu plus d'Anthony, le blond toujours entre mes mains.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais deux frères Théophile.

La remarque venant d'un des pirates me laissa sans voix. Avais-je bien entendu ? _Mon _Théophile a côtoyé des pirates et a apparemment fait partis de cette équipage vu le regard d'excuse qu'il lance à mon « prisonnier ». Je rage, je boue, je suis en ébullition, je sens mes joues devenir rouge et je regarde mon petit frère d'un regard meurtrier. Comment a-t-il pu nous trahir ainsi son frère et moi ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs où se trouve ton Isabella ? demande un autre.

A côté de moi Anthony atteint lui aussi son paroxysme de rage. Il leurs a parlé de moi, il a osé ! Contenant difficilement ma colère et ma déception envers mon petit frère, je raffermis ma prise sur le blond.

- Ne. Faîtes. Plus. Un. Geste. Je dis en détachant bien tout les mots et en appuyant un peu plus ma dague contre son cou.

- Cela ne sert à rien de faire cela Swan, lance un nouveau venu, votre navire est à nous. Et maintenant lâchez mon second.

Je me tourne vers le doux ténor et tombe sur un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, la peau hâlée par le soleil, ses cheveux bronze en batailles, une barbe de trois jours et des yeux d'un vert, couleur océan.

Non ! C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être lui !

_Flash Back :_

_-Isabella ?_

_-Oui Père, je suis là._

_Mon père, Charlie Swan, proche conseillé du Roi, viens de rentrer de son voyage en Angleterre où il devait parlementer avec le Roi du pays, Guillaume III. L'aisance que mon père a avec la langue Germanique, du à son ascendance Irlandaise, lui a permis d'avoir un statut privilégié au près des deux rois. Je suis surprise qu'il veuille me parler malgré son long voyage d'Angleterre jusqu'à notre demeure à Versailles. Je descends donc les escaliers qui me mènent dans le petit salon au se tiennent mon père et ma mère, Renée Aprouquet mariée Swan, tous les deux assis sur le sofa se faisant face. Je m'approche d'eux avant de faire la révérence protocolaire à mon père._

_-Je suis heureux de vous __ trouver éveillée ma fille, j'ai une grande nouvelle vous annoncer._

_J'ai toujours redouté ce moment, celui où mes parents m'annonceraient qu'ils avaient trouvé un mari pour moi. J'inspire profondément alors que mon père semble chercher ses mots._

_-Je vous __avais parlé de mon ami Anglais, le médecin Royale ?_

_-Non père, vous ne m'en avez jamais touché mot._

_-Ha ! Et bien, c'est une de mes plus proche connaissance à la cour de Guillaume III et j'ai souvent eu le plaisir de rencontrer sa charmante épouse qui…_

_- Venez en aux faites Charlie, le coupa ma mère._

_-Humm… oui. Et bien lors de ma dernière visite, le Docteur Cullen m'a présenté son plus jeune fils, Edward, un garçon charmant._

_-Vous tenez à se que je l'épouse père ?_

_Ce dernier se gratte la gorge, comme si il était gêné. Je ne comprendrai jamais le comportement de mon père, j'ai des fois l'impression que cela le gêne de prendre certaines décisions à ma place, alors que cela est nécessaire. Qu'aurait-on dit à la cour si j'avais moi-même choisis mon époux ? _

_-Et bien, Carlisle en a touché deux mots à son fils et nous en sommes tombés à cette conclusion effectivement…_

_-Quand vais-je le rencontrer ?_

_-Vous… Vous voulez bien le voir ? me demande mon père._

_-Père ! Bien sur que je veux le voir. De toute façon la décision finale vous appartiens toute entière._

_-Et bien, il est venu avec moi et vous attends dans le boudoir._

_-J'y vais de ce pas. Père, mère, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit._

_Je m'incline devant mes parents et sors du petit salon pour me diriger vers mon boudoir. Je passe devant la chambre de Théophile où se dernier discute avec Anthony. Ce dernier se retourne et me fait un clin d'œil en signe d'encouragement alors que je pousse la porte du boudoir._

_La première chose que je vois est ses cheveux cuivrés aux reflets bronze. Il est dos à moi et semble concentré dans la contemplation de mon portrait accroché au mur. Je manifeste ma présence par un faible toussotement et il se retourne pour m'offrir le plus beau spectacle qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Son visage est digne d'une sculpture de dieu grec, volontaire et angélique à la fois. Mais ce qui retiens le plus mon attention est son regard, ses yeux couleur océan. Je m'y plonge et j'aurais voulut ne jamais en sortir. Le regard qu'il me lance est curieux mais aussi plein de tendresse. Aucun homme auparavant, mis à part mes frères, ne m'a regardé ainsi et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, me jeter dans ses bras. Je ne dis rien, attendant patiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Et c'est un sentiment de soulagement et de plénitude qui m'emplis quand un doux ténor raisonne à mes oreilles :_

_-Je suis charmé de faire enfin votre connaissance Isabella, il me dit dans un anglais lent et compréhensible. Je bénis mon père de m'avoir enseigné cette langue !_

_-Moi de même M. Cullen, je n'ai appris votre existence que depuis quelques minutes mais je suis enchanté de rencontrer mon futur époux._

_Il s'approche de moi, réduisant un peu plus l'espace insupportable qui nous sépare encore. Il attrape ma main et y dépose un léger baisé, frôlant à peine ma peau de ses lèvres. Ce simple contact me fait tourner la tête et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues._

_-Ces rougeurs vous vont à ravir._

_-Merci._

_-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je ne fais qu'énoncer une des multiples facettes de votre beauté._

_Là je crois que je vais défaillir. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au sentiment qui m'envahit quand je le vois poser un genou à terre en face de moi et de me dire en un français parfait :_

_-Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Aprouquet Swan, voudriez vous me faire l'honneur et la joie d'accepter de devenir ma femme au devant de Dieu et des hommes. Vous êtes celle qui est faites pour partager ma vie. Sans vous je ne suis qu'une nuit sans lune ou une journée sans soleil. Votre sourire et votre regard sont venu éclairer mes sombres journées passées sans vous. Vous êtes ma vie désormais, je vous aime Isabella._

_Je sais pertinemment que notre demande en mariage a déjà été faites par le biais de nos parents (N/A : à l'époque c'était le père du mari qui allait faire la demande aux parents de l'épouse.) mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être plus qu'émue devant cette demande. Des larmes commencent à rouler sur mes joues alors que je murmure ma réponse :_

_-Oui, j'accepte de devenir votre femme M. Cullen._

_-Edward. Il me reprend._

_-Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Bella, je vous en pris._

_-Vos désir son des ordres ma Dame._

_Fin du Flash Back__._

Nos fiançailles avaient été annoncées. Nous filions le parfait amour jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne m'annoncer la pire des nouvelles.

_Flash Back : _

_-Mlle Swan ! Mlle Swan !_

_- Que ce passe-t-il Adrianne ?_

_-Un messager d'Angleterre._

_Je me lève d'un bond de mon fauteuil, pour accueillir le messager. Ce dernier entre dans le boudoir tout essoufflé et pose un genou à terre avant de me déclarer d'une voix grave : _

_-Madame, M. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen s'est fait assassiné hier soir._

_J'ai l'impression qu'on me plante un couteau dans le cœur, je pose une main sur ma poitrine alors que de terribles sanglots se forment dans ma gorge. Non, il n'a pas pu m'abandonner ! Qui ? Pourquoi ? Edward n'avait que 18 ans, il était trop jeune pour mourir. Je n'arrive plus à penser normalement et je me laisse tomber sur le sofa alors que le messager se retire, me laissant seule avec mon chagrin. A 17 ans, j'étais déjà veuve._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Un an après cela, mes parents ont disparus à leur tour.

Je reviens au moment présent et le vois s'approcher de moi et Anthony, les deux seuls à ne pas avoir rendu les armes et me demande tout en gardant ses yeux verts sur son second entre mes mains :

- Vous faîtes partis de l'armée ?

Je le regarde sans répondre. Il lève son regard émeraude vers moi et fais deux pas en avant, se rapprochant encore plus de sorte qu'il me touche presque, provoquant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Son sabre levé dans ma direction.

- Il me semble vous avoir posé une question Swan. Même si vous détenez mon second vous n'êtes pas en position de force…

Pour accompagné ses paroles il fait un léger signe de la main en direction d'un des ses hommes qui attrape l'un de nos mousse et pose sa lame sous son coup, exactement comme je le fait avec le blond. Je lâche ce dernier avec un soupir, comprenant qu'il ne me sera d'aucune utilité.

- Non… je souffle.

- Pardon ?

- Non, je ne fais pas parti de l'armée.

- Les Cadets du Roi alors ?

- Non.

- Alors vous êtes un magicien Swan ! Car personne n'a encore réussi à désarmer Jasper. Maintenant je vais vous demander de lâcher vos armes.

Je lance un regard à mon frère qui hoche la tête en déposant son épée au sol. Je ferme les yeux est en fait de même, mais gardant ma dague cachée dans ma ceinture de cuire.

- Toutes vos armes Swan. Me dit Edward.

Je sors ma dague à contre cœur à la dépose au sol à côté de mon épée.

Anthony se rapproche de moi en un geste protecteur alors que je me recule un peu derrière lui.

- Quel dommage, tant de pertes ! s'exclame mon ancien fiancé, mais je veux bien vous proposer de rejoindre mon équipage. Après tout, nous avons besoin de fines lames comme vous.

Il se rapproche encore un peu plus de nous et Anthony se place totalement devant moi pour faire barrière. Mon Dieu, il va se douter de quelque chose si je me cache ainsi derrière mon frère ! La lame du sabre du pirate viens se poser sur la joue de mon protecteur et le ténor reprends son discourt à voix basse pour que seuls moi et Anthony l'entende :

- Je me demande d'ailleurs d'où vous sortez William, je n'avais encore jamais entendus parler de vous bien que j'ai été un proche de votre famille.

Puis tout haut :

-Mais si vous ne voulez pas, vous irez rejoindre vos compagnons au fond des mers.

Je referme mes mains autours de celles d'Anthony et ferme les yeux, le temps de reprendre mes esprits tant la colère est encore présente en moi. Je sens le pouce de mon frère tracer des cercles sur le dos de ma main, pourquoi ce geste d'affection en publique ? Est-il devenu fou ?

Je comprends son geste quand la porte de ma cabine s'ouvre violement sur un pirate blond, ses cheveux longs retenus en une queue de cheval.

- Aucune trace de Mlle Swan Cap 'tain.

- Humm… Voyez-vous nous avions eu comme information qu'il y aurait votre sœur à bord. Puisse que aucun de mes matelots ne l'a trouvé, j'attends votre réponse.

Pour ponctuer sa réponse il contourne mon frère et me décoche une droite qui me fait m'écrouler au sol. Furieuse, je me relève et me dirige vers celui que j'ai tant aimé, les points serrés, mais suis retenue par la poigne ferme d'Anthony.

- Ne me touchez pas !

- A votre service, il me répond en s'inclinant, moqueur.

Je lance un regard mauvais à Théophile qui nous a mis dans cette situation. Ce dernier ce cache derrière le colosse qui m'a attaqué pendant l'abordage. Il allait entendre parler de moi celui-là ! C'est Anthony qui nous sort de ce pétrin tout en nous faisant signer un pacte avec le diable :

-Notre sœur est restée en France, elle ne nous a pas suivit. Mais nous acceptons votre offre.

Un hoquet de surprise m'échappe quand j'entends les dernières paroles de mon frère. Si jamais une personne de l'équipage découvre que je suis Isabella Swan, je suis morte. Le Capitaine s'exclame à ses hommes :

-A la bonne heure ! Messieurs prenez tout et tuez les survivants.

Je gémis en entendant la sentence. Il ne resterait que nous. Le pirate se tourne vers nous et nous dis :

- Messieurs Swan, bienvenue sur l'Odyssée !

Nous sommes poussés sur le bateau par les pirates qui repartent les mains pleines d'objets volés. En ce moment, je me bénis de toujours garder ma chaine sur moi, portant une médaille, seul vestige de nos parents et portant la devise de la famille Swan « virtus in virtute » (N/A : Courage dans la vertu, véritable devise de Wasquehal) et la bague de fiançailles qu'Edward m'avait offert. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il l'a vois !

Ma main ne lâche pas celle d'Anthony, lui aussi connaît les conséquences de son choix. Si par malheur, quelqu'un découvre ma véritable identité, il en est fini de moi.

J'observe les allées et venues des pirates alors que nous abandon le navire qui devait nous emmener jusqu'au Nouveau Monde. Le blondinet, Jasper, semble reprendre la situation en main en criant sur l'équipage qui reprend peu à peu une allure normale, plus calme et ordonnée. Puis je vois arriver vers nous, Théophile, la tête basse :

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est pour mieux accomplir ce que nous…

-Tu n'as donc rien compris Théophile ? je m'emporte, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Nous étions fuite ! Et aucun pirate au monde, surtout Cullen, ne pourra…

-Will tais-toi, me souffle Anthony alors que tous les regards sont tournés vers nous.

Je lance un regard (N/A : désolé pour la répétition) à mon plus jeune frère alors que je vois Edward s'approcher de nous.

-Je ne crois avoir été assez clair Swan. Maintenant vous êtes sous _mes _ordres et je ne veux pas de vos disputes familiales sur mon navire. Si vous aviez laissé finir votre frère vous auriez su que, oui, je peux vous aider et que, oui, j'ai autant de motivations que vous pour faire cela. Je trouve que vous avez la langue un peu trop pendue Swan, quelques jours à fond de cale ne vous ferons pas le moindre mal. Emmett !

Le colosse, Emmett donc, m'attrape et me fait descendre les escaliers qui mènent aux cales. Je me défends, tentant d'échapper à sa poigne de fer mais j'en suis incapable vu que l'on m'a retiré mes armes. Nous passons par des couloirs, nous enfonçant de plus en plus à l'intérieur du navire. Puis, il me fait entrer dans une cellule noire et humide en me murmurant un « désolé ». Mais pourquoi donc serait-il désolé ? Ce simple et unique mot à eu le don de faire naître en moi une peur panique.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**Pourquoi Emmett est-il désolé ?**

**Edward et Bella fiancés vous vous y attendiez ?**

**Théophile pirate... réactions ?**

**Bella va-t-elle garder encore longtemps son anonymat parmi les pirates et surtout devant Edward ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Découverte

**Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir !**

Marion **: Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fiction te plaise. Pour ce qui est de Bella et Edward, ne t'en fais pas ils ne vont pas tout de suite se tomber dans les bras. Ce serais trop facile ! Non, je vais les laisser mijoter un petit peu, lol. Vus que je n'ai presque pas écris de chapitres sur cette fiction je ne peux pas t'assurer que les post seront régulier, mais j'essaye. Encore merci ^^**

Isaline :** Tu as ta réponse. Dans le chapitre ;) Merci pour ta reviews.**

petitefilledusud **: Heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sortent de ma petite tête.**

* * *

**Point de vue Anthony :**

Mais dans quelle galère nous nous sommes mis ?

Je ne cesse de me répéter cette question depuis que nous sommes montés sur l'Odyssée. A peine sur le navire, Bella a trouvé le moyen de se faire envoyé à fond de cale par son propre fiancé. D'ailleurs, je suis des plus étonné qu'il ne l'ai pas reconnu, certes elle n'a plus ses beaux et long cheveux d'avant, elle ne s'habille plus de ses belles toilettes et est des plus négligée du point de vue de l'hygiène mais elle reste Bella.

Et Théophile, notre petit Théophile. J'ai sentis les mains de ma sœur se crispé autour des miennes quand elle a entendu le pirate l'interpeler en parlant de nous. J'ai moi aussi sentis la colère monter en moi quand ils ont nommé notre sœur. Comment avait-il pu avoir l'audace de parler de Bella à des pirates ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-il allé en chercher et surtout pourquoi Edward Cullen ?

Je cherche mon frère du regard et le trouve derrière la barre au côté de notre ancien beau-frère. Ils semblent en grande conversation et aucun homme de l'équipage ne se risquent à les approcher. Pourtant, pousser par la curiosité et le besoin de parler à celui qui a brisé le cœur de ma sœur, je monte les marches de bois qui mènent à la barre et m'approche des deux marins.

Je commence tout d'abord par capter quelques mots, tel que « Isabella », « troisième frère », « insolent », « Sir Newton »… Ce nom fait se rouvrir la blessure de mon cœur et je sens mes muscles se tendre alors que les deux hommes se rendent compte de ma présence.

- Anthony ! s'exclame mon frère.

Je lève la main pour lui demander de se taire, ne voulant pas entendre ses excuses, quelles qu'elles soient. Je m'approche d'Edward, ma main toujours en l'air. Je l'abaisse légèrement pour la tendre à l'ancien fiancé de ma sœur, je m'attends à ce qu'il ne la prenne pas mais il s'en saisit et nous échangeons une poignée de main très significative de l'état d'esprit dans lequel nous sommes tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ? je demande, incapable de dire autre chose.

- Cela ne te regarde pas Anthony, c'est quelque chose entre Bella et moi.

- Mais elle n'est pas là ! je lui réponds, elle est en France et elle est surement avec… _lui _à l'heure qu'il est. Comment as-tu pu la laisser comme ça, te faisant passer pour mort aux yeux de tous et la détruisant ainsi ?

Il ferme les yeux comme s'il essayait de chasser de mauvaises pensées de son esprit puis il les rouvrit, me lançant un regard dur.

-Je t'ai dis que je voulais rien te dire. Pour plus d'information demande à Théophile, vous devriez le laisser un peu plus parler. Surtout ton frère, ce William, d'où est-il sorti celui-là ?

Je repense un court instant à l'excuse que nous avions trouvé tous les trois pour expliquer l'apparition soudaine d'un frère dans notre fratrie. C'est Bella qui a eu l'idée brillante de dire qu'elle (mais sous le nom de William) avait été envoyée en Inde dès la naissance car atteinte d'une maladie grave. Les médecins, après maintes saignées, avaient prescrits qu'elle grandisse dans un peux chaud avant de revenir au Royaume de France. Personne n'osait parler de William car notre mère était trop affectée par cet éloignement. J'ai été contre cette explication, mais maintenant que je dois la dire à Edward je bénis ma sœur pour son imagination car elle ne lui a rien caché durant leur relation, et seule notre mère est une excuse valable pour qu'elle ne lui ai rien dit.

Je me rappelle encore leur complicité…

_Flash Back :_

_Je me dirige vers les écuries pour y chercher mon cheval. Théophile et moi avons prévus une ballade aux alentour et je vais préparer __Crépuscule (N/A : petit clin d'œil à Twilight ^^) à une éventuelle et inévitable course. Le chemin que je prends pour aller jusqu'aux écuries passe devant l'arrière coure et le petit jardin. Alors que je suis à quelques pas de ce dernier j'entends le rire cristallin de Bella retentir comme un concert de carillons enchanteurs. _

_Emporté par la__ curiosité qui me caractérise, je m'approche à pas de loup du muret de pierre qui sépare le chemin du petit jardin. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus les pierres qui me séparent des deux amoureux et y vois une scène digne des plus beaux romans d'amour._

_Je vois Edward portant ma sœur, comme si il lui faisait passer le seuil de leur maison après leur mariage, en les faisant tournoyer tous les deux sous les rires merveilleux de ma sœur qui arbore un sourire ravageur._

_A sa demande il repose Bella qui se pose devant lui et plante son regard dans la sien en lui prenant les mains. L'intensité qu'il y a dans cet échange de regard et si forte que je me sens de trop dans cette vision idyllique de l'amour entre deux êtres. _

_Je ne peux pourtant me détacher de cette scène, trop heureux de voir ma sœur si épanouie et rayonnante._

_Son fiancé lève un de ses mains, toujours enlacée avec celle de Bella et la porte sur la joue de celle-ci qui se laisse aller contre elle. Ma sœur ferme les yeux semblant être transportée au septième ciel, en ce moment précis je bénis Edward Cullen de rendre Bella si heureuse. _

_Qui aurait pus croire que cette jeune demoiselle si soucieuse de la Cours et des convenances se laisserais aller avec un homme dans notre maison à la vue__ des domestiques et de nos parents ? Personne et surement pas moi. J'ai toujours été sur qu'elle épouserait un homme de pouvoir, dans son besoin de faire honneur à notre famille et à notre père._

_Mais non, elle mène maintenant une idylle avec le fils du médecin royale d'Angleterre et semble avoir oublié tout ce qui existe autour d'elle, vivant sur un petit nuage. Nuage nommé Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

_Ce dernier se pencher lentement vers Bella et lui vole un léger baiser qui fait frissonner ma sœur tout en la faisant sourire encore plus._

_Je les laisse alors qu'ils se replongent dans un regard passionné et plein d'une complicité débordante d'amour._

_Fin du Flash Back._

- Anthony ? Je t'ai posé une question.

- Ho, désolé, je rêvais…

- Alors, d'où sors ce mystérieux frère ?

Je lui explique alors toute l'histoire, la maladie, notre mère déprimée et le retour de William dans notre famille il y a un an. Cette explication semble lui convenir même si il fronce les sourcils devant certains points de mon récit.

A côté de moi, Théophile n'a pas dit un mot attendant patiemment la fin de notre échange. Je vois qu'Edward va dire quelque chose, mais il est coupé dans son élan par le cri d'un pirate qui l'appel. Je tourne la tête en même temps que le premier vers l'homme et voit le colosse, qui a emmener Bella, perché sur une des poutres transversale du grand mât et qui fait des signes à son capitaine tout en criant son nom. Ce dernier laisse échapper un soupir et nous laisse, allant aider son ami, à en jugé par la manière dont ils se parlent.

Profitant de ce moment de solitude avec mon frère, je me retourne vers lui, plongeant mon regard dans le siens et je commençant mon interrogatoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Théophile ? Pourquoi ?

Il baisse les yeux, regardant ses pieds avant de me répondre.

- Et bien, au début je n'ai jamais pensé à aller chercher des pirates. Mais un jour, nous avions fait escale dans un petit port sur une des îles du Galápagos, je suis allé dans un bar avec d'autre matelots. Ce que nous ne savions pas c'étais que nous venions d'entrer dans un repère de pirate, l'un des plus grands points de ralliement pour être exact. Tous les marins renégats vont là-bas pour trouver une place sur un bâtiment et c'est là que les Capitaines et leur second vont chercher de nouveaux hommes. Nous sommes donc entré dans ce bar et avons tout de suite compris où nous étions tombés, j'aillais sortir à la suite de mes compagnons quand je _l'_ai vu, _lui_. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que je rêvais, nous avions assisté à son enterrement, c'était impossible qu'il se trouve en face de moi. Pourtant, il s'est approché et m'a interpelé…

Je peux voir les yeux de mon frère se perdre dans le vide alors qu'il se replonge dans ses souvenirs tout en me les racontant.

**Point de vue Théophile :**

_Flash __Back__:_

- _Swan ? _

_Je n'arrive pas à quitter son regard émeraude, trop choqué par ce qui est en train de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Je laisse mes camarades partir et reste en face du pirate qui me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés, tout comme moi d'ailleurs._

_- __Le petit Théophile est dans la marine Royale ? Il me demande en lançant un regard plein de dégout à mon uniforme._

_- __Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Cullen ? J'ai assisté à ton enterrement, ma sœur effondrée dans mes bras. Alors ça t'amuse, n'est-ce pas, de faire souffrir des gens. As-tu, à un seul instant, pensé à Isabella ? A tes parents ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur. Je lui crache au visage, (N/A : les paroles, on n'est pas sur un terrain de foot ^^) remis de ma surprise._

_Nous nous affrontons un long moment du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence qui s'est installé entre nous._

_- __Tu ne sais rien Swan. Rien du tout, j'aime Bella, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Mais je n'ai pas choisis de partir._

_- __Qui ? Pourquoi ? je demande piqué par la curiosité._

_- __C'est quelque chose entre Bella et moi, je peux juste te dire que si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais là. Pour réparer le mal que j'ai fait…_

_- __Mais tu viens de dire que ce n'étais pas ta faute, je ne…_

_- __Ne cherche pas trop loin petit, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire._

_Il se retourne pour aller s'asseoir à sa table avec ces deux amis, me laissant seul avec mille idées fleurissantes dans mon esprit fatigué par le long voyage que nous venons de faire._

_- __Attends !_

_Je m'approche de leur table où ils sont installés, ils sont cinq, trois hommes et deux femmes__ en comptant Edward. Une grande blonde sulfureuse qui tient amoureusement la main d'un grand colosse et une petite brune qui s'accroche au cou d'un pirate blond aux yeux bleu. Edward pivote sur sa chaise pour me faire face, les yeux interrogateurs._

_- __J'ai besoin de toi…_

_- __Pour ?_

_- __Venger la mort de Feu Charlie Swan et sa femme Renée Aprouquet Swan, je répond les mains tremblantes._

_Son regard émeraude se voile et son visage devient inexpressif, il semble enfin revenir à la réalité et me demande gravement._

_- Qui ? _

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Je lui ai tout raconté, je termine.

Anthony me regarde gravement. Je n'aime pas du tout quand il fait ces yeux là, c'est souvent mauvais signe, comme avec Bella. Je sais qu'il est en train de peser le pour et le contre de tout ce que je viens de lui raconter, il est même surement en train de réfléchir sur les raisons pour lesquels Edward est partis… Dieu seul sais tout ce qui se passe dans la tête de mon frère !

Au moins, il sait que j'ai fait cela pour notre bien et que ce n'était pas intentionnel à la base.

- Et après ? Il me demande. Tu semble bien connaître cet équipage.

Observateur en plus de ça ! Bella et Anthony ont toujours eu le chic pour découvrir ce que je leur cachais ou pour deviner que je ne leur disais pas tout, une sorte de sixième sens. (N/A : encore un clin d'œil sur les dons des vampires ^^)

Je me rapproche du bastingage et m'appuie sur le rebord de bois pour regarder les vagues s'écraser avec force sur la coque de l'Odyssée. Je respire à plein poumon l'air iodée de l'océan, m'imprégnant de cette impression de liberté que procure les eux mouvementées et imprévue de cet océan. Anthony viens me rejoindre, attendant que je réponde à sa question. Je cherche la façon de lui annoncer que j'ai passé plus de huit mois sur ce navire, en compagnie des pirates, à faire partis de cet équipage.

- Je…

- Théophile !

La voix de Jasper retentis à mes oreilles et, en un automatisme acquis au fil des jours et des mois, je me précipite sur le pont vers la cabine de mon ami, laissant mon frère en plan.

Je saute les escaliers plus que je ne les descends et me retrouve sur le pont en deux secondes plus tard. Je pousse la porte boisée de la cabine de Jasper et entre dans la petite pièce aux murs recouverts de cartes et d'outils de navigation.

Je le salut du signe de tête et me dirige vers la table où est étalée une grande carte recouverte de lignes et d'arcs de cercles.

- Tu as besoin de moi ? Je lui demande.

- Oui… Enfin j'ai plus besoin d'avoir des confirmations.

- Je t'écoute.

- Et bien voilà, j'ai des doutes pour ce qui est de ton… frère, William.

Je me tends d'un coup. Il ne faut pas qu'il ai découvert que Will est Bella, mais surtout il ne faut qu'il n'en dise rien à Edward. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il sache qui elle est réellement maintenant qu'il est ce qu'il est, ça lui briserais le cœur, ça la tuerais (N/A : pour celles qui me demandais pourquoi Bella mourrait si Edward savait qu'elle était une femme. C'était au sens figuré )).Car ils ne pourront plus jamais être ce qu'ils étaient avant, ou alors il faudrait que Bella vivent sur les mers à ses côtés, et je ne sais pas si elle en serait capable malgré tous les changements qui se sont opérés en elle depuis la mort de nos parents. Je me déconcentre sur Jasper qui continu à m'exposer ses doutes.

- J'ai vu avec quelle force et quelle agilité il se bat, mais c'est trop… trop pour un homme. Même ton autre frère, Anthony, (tu m'as dit qu'il était Lieutenant des Cadets ?) n'a pas la même dextérité dans son jeu de jambe, dans ses mouvements de poignet. Et son regard, c'est un regard de femme. Théophile… William est Isabella n'est-ce pas ?

Je baisse les yeux ne cherchant pas à nier. Mon ami à toujours été très réceptif aux autres, aux émotions et aux manie de chacun, et ils nous avaient découvert…

- Ton silence parle pour toi. J'ai raison, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à Edward tant qu'il ne s'en sera pas rendu compte.

- Merci Jasper ! Tu es le meilleur des amis sur lequel je puisse compter !

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… Alice m'a un peu mis sur la piste…

Je poussais un cri d'exaspération avant de répliquer :

- Zut ! Je n'y avais pas pensé à celle-là ! Elle a toujours ses prémonitions ?

- Oui, et elle se remet de… _ça _de mieux en mieux.

- J'en suis heureux. Vivement qu'on arrive à Alexandrie, j'ai hâte de la revoir.

- Elle aussi, elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Je ris en pensant à notre petit lutin préféré quand un coup est porté à la porte.

- Théophile ? C'est Anthony.

J'interroge Jasper du regard, il hoche la tête et je cri :

-Entre !

La porte s'ouvre sur mon frère qui enlève son grand chapeau en entrant dans la pièce. Il jette un regard circulaire sur la cabine, surpris de trouver autant de chose accrochés au mur, il finit son « inspection » par Jasper, le sondant de ses yeux chocolat, si semblable à ceux de Bella et aux miens.

-Que le dieu des mers soit avec vous, il dit à mon ami en levant sa main. Ce à quoi Jasper répond.

-Et qu'il vous porte au-delà des frontières. D'où connaissez-vous cela ?

-J'ai un frère passionné, il lui répond en me regardant. Si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais vous enlever Théophile, j'ai quelques mots à lui dire.

-Restons ici Anthony, je lui dis, Jasper aussi à des… révélations à faire.

-D'accord, mais d'abords, tu vas répondre à ma question et me dire comment tu connais si bien ces… pirates.

Il a regardé Jasper de haut en bas en prononçant ce mot. Mon ami ne réagis pas à la provocation et dit à ma place.

-Si je peux me permettre, je suis en grande parti responsable.

Il commence alors à raconter notre première rencontre, mon premier départ en mer en tant que pirate.

**Point de vue Jasper :**

Théophile venait de demander l'aide d'Edward pour venger vos parents. Il l'a fait asseoir à notre table et lui a payé un verre. J'ai demandé à Edward de nous présenter…

_Flash Back :_

_Et alors Edward, tu ne nous présente pas ?_

_Mon ami lève les yeux au ciel avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du môme à côté de lui._

_Bien, je vous présente Théophile Swan. Théophile voici Jasper Whitlock mon second et sa femme Alice Brandon. Ensuite tu as, Emmett McCarty qui est lui aussi avec sa femme, Rosalie Hale._

_Nous lui faisons un signe de la main à l'énonciation de notre prénom. Je peux lire la surprise sur son visage, nous sommes effectivement un groupe de pirate à part, peux de monde nous approche et nous avons développé une entente et une amitié rare chez les gens de notre statut (N/A : et encore un renvoie à Twilight, on ne peut pas s'en passer dîtes donc ^^). _

_Je détaille un peu plus Théophile assit en face de moi, je peux presque sentir a tension qui émane de lui tant il est sur raide sur sa chaise, j'essaye de le calmer en engageant la conversation._

_-Et vous vous connaissez d'où exactement ? Edward ne nous a jamais parlé de toi._

_Je le vois jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur à mon ami qui hoche imperceptiblement la tête pour lui donner son accord. Le petit se détend un peu et me répond d'une voix chargé d'émotion :_

_-Il était le fiancé de ma sœur, Isabella, on nous a annoncé sa mort il y a trois ans._

_A cela il lança un regard plein de reproche vers Edward qui tente de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il peut. Je sens que je les ai entrainés sur un terrain miné et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a envie de plus s'aventurer sur le sujet. Chose qu'Emmett n'a absolument pas compris._

_-Notre Eddie était fiancé ? Mais c'est que tu nous cache des choses ! Elle est jolie au moins ?_

_Un silence de plomb s'abat sur notre tablé suivie du cri d'Emmett._

_-Aïeuu ! Mais ma Rose, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?_

_-Emmett._

_-Oui, ma Rosalie ?_

_-T'ais-toi._

_Nous éclatons de rire sous les regards amusés de Théophile. Rentre alors en scène mon Alice qui n'a rien dit depuis l'arrivée du petit (N/A : petit récapitulatif des âges à ce moment précis pour vous aider : Théophile a 17 ans, Edward et Alice en ont 21, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett 22.) et qui se lâche._

_-Alors comme ça tu es dans la marine Royale, depuis combien de temps ? C'est bien payé au moins ? Pour ce qu'ils vous font faire… Tu es à quel poste ? Tu aimes naviguer ? _

_-Alice, mon amour, pas tout à la fois…je luis souffle à l'oreille mais assez fort pour que les autres entendent._

_Les rires reprennent et cette fois Théophile participe à l'hilarité générale. Autour de nous, les hommes nous regardent comme si nous venions d'une autre planète. Je commence à me demander si ce garçon va rejoindre notre équipage s'il a besoin d'Edward mais Emmett commence déjà à poser la question à haute voix._

_-Alors moussaillons, tu va nous rejoindre ?_

_Je peux alors voir les yeux du concerner chercher quelque chose, l'air totalement paniqué._

_-Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas abandonner mon navire comme ça._

_-Et tu crois qu'on a fait comment ? demande Emmett mort de rire._

_Il s'arrête cependant devant le regard meurtrier que lui lance Edward._

_-Hrumm… pardon._

_Fin du Flash Back_

-Il a finalement accepté. N'est-ce pas Théophile ?

-Oui, Emmett n'a toujours pas changé depuis que je vous ai quitté. Et Bella qui lui a envoyé un couteau dans la cuisse, son égo à du en prendre un coup ! s'exclama le petit en riant.

Je ris à mon tour jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'Anthony c'est figé et nous fixe avec un air terrifié sur le visage. Théophile s'en rend lui aussi compte et me regarde sans comprendre. Jusqu'à ce que…

-Haaa ! C'est ça ! Ne T'inquiète pas Anthony, il a deviné.

Moi aussi je prends alors conscience de la situation, Théophile viens d'énoncer le nom de Bella devant moi et son frère n'est pas au courant que je le sais. J'essaye de la rassurer.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, elle a pris beaucoup de manières d'homme. Mais ce sont ses yeux et sa manière de se battre, si parfaite soit-elle, qui m'ont amené à penser que William était Bella et ce…

Je suis coupé par un cri strident venant du fond du bateau, un cri chargé de peur. C'est Anthony qui brise le silence qui suit le hurlement.

-Mon Dieu, Bella !

* * *

Récapitulatif des âges dans le présent : Bella : 21. Anthony :20 . Théophile : 18. Edward & Alice : 22. Rosalie, Jasper & Emmett : 23. (ils sont jeunes ^^)

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus.**

**/!\**Je suis absente pendant deux semaines (Italie !) je ne pourrais donc pas poster.

Mais vous pouvez saturer ma boite mail pour quand je rentrerais et vous aurez un SUPER chapitre *rire***/!\**

**Je suis triste de vous quitter mais je vous retrouverais encore mieux.**

**Gros bisous (vampirique *niarf niarf*)**

**Marion.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : discution

**Me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre écris en Italie.**

**Je suis passée à Volterra pendant mon voyage. C'est un village médiéval magnifique ! C'est minuscule... Mais aucune trace de vampire, lol.**

**petitefilledusud **: de rien. Je suis heureuse que mon chapitre t'ai plus, et j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant. Désolé, pour Edward les révélations ne viendrons pas tout de suite.

**isaline** : Oui, on comprend mieux,lol. Pour ce qui est de Théophile, il quitte la marine Royale pour les pirates mais c'est pour sa famille avant tout, ne l'oublions pas. J'espère que ce chapitre t'éclaireras un peu plus, j'y ai mis un tout petit indice ;)

**Marion** (comme moi ^^): merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, je suis contente que ça te plaise. En fait je déteste le suspense dans les fics... j'ai trop envie de savoir la suite ! Mais quand c'est moi qui écris, j'aime bien vous torturer un peu, lol.

**scarlette **: heureuse que ça te plaise. Pour le côté romantique... ça va plus être la guerre qu'autre chose pour le moment, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

**Liliane :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise.

**Justine** : Voilà le chapitre que tu attends ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira.

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf Théophile, Anthony, ainsi que tous les hommes de l'histoire de France et d'Angleterre (qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus)**

**

* * *

**

L'eau à mes pieds ruisselle de droite à gauche, suivant les mouvements incessants du navire. La petite cellule dans laquelle je suis enfermée n'est éclairée que par un faible faisceau de lumière qui s'infiltre par une minuscule entaille dans la coque du bâtiment. De là où je me trouve je peux entendre le bruit des pas des pirates au dessus de moi, réguliers et rapides, ces hommes qui s'affèrent pour nous mener à une destination inconnue.

Ma main joue nerveusement avec la bague accrochée autour de mon cou. Son contact froid entre mes doigts abimés à force de manier les armes me replonge dans les méandres de mon passé douloureux. Je chasse les images qui me montent au cerveau et repense au dernier mot du pirate, Emmett, « désolé ». Ce simple et ridicule petit mot tourne dans ma tête sans que j'en trouve la signification. Je me surprends à rire de cette situation ridicule, je ne suis pas effrayée à l'idée de ma battre contre des pirates mais un unique petit mot suffit à me tourmenter.

C'est étrange car je lui ai quand même envoyé mon poignard dans la cuisse en me battant avec son supérieur à apparemment ami, alors pourquoi bon sang est-il désolé ? Il boitte à cause de moi bon sang !

Deux hypothèses me semblent possible, soit c'est à cause d'une stupide superstition pirate, soit il a découvert que je suis une femme, chose beaucoup plus dangereuse pour moi.

Comment est-ce que je vais faire si Edward découvre qui je suis réellement ? Car je ne sais toujours pas les raisons qui l'ont poussé à se faire passer pour mort et, de se fait, rompre nos fiançailles. Je ne supporterai pas de le voir en tant qu'Isabella alors que je ne pourrai plus jamais le considérer comme étant mon futur époux. La blessure de mon cœur n'est toujours pas refermée et il m'est déjà dur de savoir qu'il m'a abandonné réduisant ainsi mon espoir de le retrouver dans la mort. Savoir que nous ne pourrons plus jamais échanger nos regards complices, qu'il ne me servira plus son magnifique sourire en coin, que je n'aurai plus le droit de plonger dans ses prunelles émeraudes sans me sentir une intruse… Non, tout cela sera trop dur à supporter pour mon cœur meurtri par tant de mort et de peine.

Mais si par la grâce divine et dans l'immense bonté du Seigneur (_N/A : je ne veux pas faire de propagande pour aucune religion, j'écris par rapport à l'époque c'est tout) _nous pouvions à nouveau nous retrouver dans un amour commun alors cet amour sera lui aussi voué à l'échec, car Edward est un pirate, surement recherché, et je suis en fuîtes, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de vivre sur les mers, obligée de changer sans arrêt d'endroit pour être en sécurité. Peut être, non j'en suis même sur, que par amour pour lui je pourrai faire cela, mais nous n'en sommes pas là et il ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'a jamais aimé.

Voilà ce que je déduis de son abandon, tout n'a été que mascarade du début à la fin et il n'a fait son petit spectacle que pour faire son « devoir » devant nos pères.

Ses promesses, toutes ses paroles où il m'a dit m'aimer à en mourir, tous n'étaient que mensonges et calomnies…

Je suis sorties de mes sombres réflexions en sursaut par la grosse voix d'Emmett qui retenti sur tout le bateau, appelant mon ancien fi… Edward Cullen. Je peux voir d'ici, ou plutôt imaginer, ses beaux yeux verts se lever vers le ciel en signe d'exaspération et sa main passer dans ses cheveux bronze avant de se diriger vers son compagnon, le soleil révélant les reflets roux de sa chevelure.

_NON, Isabella Marie Aprouquet Swan !_

_Arrête de penser à lui comme ça, tu ne fais que te torturer encore plus._

_Il ne t'aime pas, mets-__toi ça dans la tête._

Ignorant la petite voix dans ma tête je plonge dans les souvenirs que mon imagination à réveillé. Dans cet acte, je mets un point final à mes sentiments pour Edward Cullen.

_Flash Back :_

_Je me promène dans le jardin, le soleil fait briller l'eau clair qui coule calmement à côté de moi et une brise fraiche fait voler mes cheveux en un doux touché. __Mes pensées sont toutes entières tournées vers mon fiancé qui doit me rendre visite d'Angleterre. Cela fait plus de deux semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas vu et sa présence me manque plus que tout. Même Théophile, qui pourtant supporte toutes mes sautes d'humeurs, ne peux plus rester avec moi plus de cinq minutes tant ma mélancolie est profonde. _

_Bien sur, lui et Anthony comprennent les raisons de ma morosité, mais ils en ont assez. Ils se plaignent de me voir sans cesse rêver en regardant par la fenêtre sans prendre gare à se qu'ils me disent, bien qu'ils soient plus qu'heureux de me savoir amoureuse de l'homme à qui je suis promise. Le fait que je sois comblé d'amour en retour, de plus par un homme respectable , charmant et dans la limite d'âge que mes frères ont fixé à mon père, ne voulant que je sois mariée à un « vieillard » pour reprendre leur terme._

_Je ri à cette pensée __avant qu'un doux ténor, reconnaissable entre mille, me fasse sursauter :_

_-Votre rire est de loin le plus merveilleux son que la Terre ai jamais entendu mademoiselle._

_Je me retourne vivement et croise le regard intense et hypnotisant d'Edward. Ses prunelles s'accrochent aux miennes et il m'est impossible de m'en défaire. Le vert émeraude de ses yeux semble scintiller au soleil de ce bel après-midi alors qu'un magnifique sourire en coin se forme sur son visage d'Apollon. Je lui sourie en retour alors qu'il approche lentement vers moi, réduisant peu à peu cette distance brûlante qui nous sépareras jusqu'à notre mariage, jusqu'à ce que je lui appartienne enfin. _

_L'amour est un sentiment étrange, qui est incompris de ceux qui ne l'ont jamais ressentis et vécu au maximum par les amoureux. Ce sentiment même qui fait battre votre cœur quand l'aimé entre dans la pièce et croise votre regard, vos joues qui s'embrasent quant il effleure votre main, vous parle. L'amour fait naître l'espoir, l'espérance, la vie, la renaissance d'un être à l'abandon. L'amour est mère de tous les sentiments humains. Mais elle peut aussi tout détruire, réduire une vie à néant, mais ça je ne le sais pas encore._

_En cet instant précis je suis aspirée par cette spirale de tendresse et de ses perspectives d'avenir où tout est possible avec celui que l'on aime. _

_Edward attrape ma main et effleure ma peau de ses lèvres tentatrices sans lâcher mon regard. Il nous fait asseoir sur un banc, il n'a pas lâché mes doigts, entrelacés avec les siens._

_-Tu m'as manqué, je lui dis en le tutoyant comme nous e, avions pris l'habitude en privé._

_-Moins que tu ne m'as manqué toi-même, il me rétorque en affichant une moue craquante, ton absence à mes côtés à été une torture de tous les instants. Mais cette séparation m'as fait comprendre une chose…_

_-Quoi ? je demande anxieuse de sa réponse._

_-Plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi._

_Sa voix est si chargée d'émotion et de conviction que je me laisse aller à ses doux rêves de vieillesse au près de lui, laissant ma tête reposer sur son épaule robuste en un geste qui pourrai choquer ma mère tant nous sommes proche en cet instant._

_-Mais dis-moi, je veux tout savoir de se que tu as fait en mon absence, cela me donnera l'illusion que je n'ai pas été privé de toi si longtemps._

_Je commence alors à lui raconter mes ballades à cheval, mon excursion avec mes frères au port de Paris, pour Théophile, le mécontentement du Roi quand il avait appris que nous avions quitté Versailles sans l'avertir (l'affection que nous porte Sa Majesté est de temps en temps un inconvénient), ainsi que tous ces longs jours à l'attendre. Mon amour à passé un de ses doigts sous mon menton, que j'ai peu à peu baissé, pour que je le regarde et il m'a dit la phrase qui va sceller notre destin à jamais : _

_-Bella, je te promet que plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerais aussi longtemps, tu es toute ma vie._

_Nous sommes alors poussés par une force invisible qui, dans un regard passionné, nous rapproche l'un de l'autre faisant se rencontrer nos lèvres en un premier baiser. Il est doux, passionné et plein de promesse, il semble que nous nous jurons l'un à l'autre des choses qu'aucun mot ne peut symboliser._

_Ses lèvres sur les miennes sont douces et légères, sa langue vient caresser ma bouche, qu'émendant le passage que je lui autorise. Nous nous rencontrons en un ballet, mi-combat mi-danse, tout cela dans la douceur à l'harmonie de nos deux âmes enfin réunies. Je suis prise d'une ardeur nouvelle, qui devrait me surprendre, mais elle ne fait que me rassurer dans la perfection de ce moment. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux cuivre voulant le coller encore plus à moi._

_Comprenant alors l'impudeur de mon geste je m'écarte de lui (à contrecœur) en m'excusant. Je suis surprise __de découvrir un sourire radieux sur son visage d'ange à la place de la colère que j'aurais du y lire et de sa main qu'il porte à ma joue en feu._

_-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma Bella. C'était le plus beau moment de toute ma vie. Et son aspect interdit ne le rend que plus appréciable…_

_Je rougis encore plus à son compliment avant qu'il ne rajoute :_

_-De plus, ces rougeurs de rendre irrésistible._

_Nous rions tous les deux sans savoir que tout va être brisé._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait cette promesse ? Pour mieux me détruire par la suite ? Je l'aimais, l'aime et l'aimerai toujours, mais il faut que je mette un terme à cette souffrance permanente, il faut que je j'essaye de faire cicatriser la blessure de mon cœur, blessure qui ne cesse de saigner depuis que l'on m'a annoncé la mort de mon amour. Je lui ai confié et offert tout ce que j'avais, mon corps et mon âme, j'étais prête à tout abandonné pour lui, j'ai porté le deuil deux années durant, mais il faut absolument que je ferme le livre de notre histoire, que je tourne la page et oublis tout ses souvenirs trop douloureux en sa compagnie. Dorénavant il sera M. Cullen, Edward Cullen ou Capitaine Cullen rien de plus, et je me ferais un point d'honneur à le vouvoyer dans toutes les circonstance pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne compte plus pour moi, même si c'est le plus gros des mensonges que Dieu ai vu depuis la création des hommes.

De plus, preuve qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé comme il me l'a tant répété, il ne m'a pas reconnu, confirmant que je n'est été qu'un jeu pour lui. Une demoiselle de la cours de Louis XIV, fille de l'ami de son père, cela a été si facile pour lui de se retrouver fiancé à moi et de me faire croire tous ses mensonges.

L'amour est une passion, passion qui est sœur de la haine. L'amour que je porte et porterai toujours à Edward Cullen s'est peu à peu transformé en haine, chargée de colère, et je ne suis pas prête à en démordre.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par des pas descendant les marches qui mènent à la cale et par des voix. Ils sont deux à en juger par le bruit de leur marche. Peu à peu, au fil de leur avancée, je discerne les deux voix. L'une d'elles est grave mais rassurante comme celle d'Emmett, l'autre est un doux ténor envoutant, celui d'Edward, qui semble hors de lui.

Je me fais toute petite dans le fond de ma cellule, priant pour qu'ils ne viennent pas pour moi, et cachant la bague que j'ai sortie dans ma chemise blanche. Je rampe jusque dans le fond de ma geôle alors que les deux pirates se rapprochent, me permettant de comprendre leurs paroles :

-C'est idiot ! Si c'était elle je l'aurais reconnu. Elle me hante depuis trois ans.

-Puise que je te dis que c'est une femme. Je sais reconnaître une demoiselle quand j'en vois une !

-Mais pas Bella. Ils nous ont dis qu'il s'appelle William, et son histoire est tout à fait plausible.

-Tu verras bien…

Je ne retiens qu'une seule chose de leur échange, Emmett à découvert qui je suis. Je n'ai vraiment pas réussi à leur cacher ma condition bien longtemps. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il l'a dit à Edward Cullen. Mon Dieu ! Ca y est, je peux distinguer les ombres des deux pirates devant ma cellule. Un cliquetis dans le silence du ventre du navire et la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement terrifiant. La silhouette de mon amour perdu s'approche de moi alors que je me tasse un peu plus contre le bois froid et humide de la coque du bateau. Je l'entends pousser un soupir exaspéré avant de me demander de me lever. Je fais ce qu'il me dit, voyant mon ombre se relever il allume une lanterne. Je baisse les yeux, aveuglée par la luminosité soudaine, puis affronte_ son _regard, _ses_ yeux verts alors qu'il cherche en William une part d'Isabella.

Alors, contre ma volonté, je me mets à rougir sous le poids de ce regard tant pleuré. Son visage d'Adonis se décompose petit à petit quand il se rend compte de se qu'il voit, cet aspect de ma personne qui ne peut lui échapper, même si il n'a jamais eu une grande attention sur moi.

Je prends peur, reculant devant la colère qui l'anime soudainement et déforme ces traits parfaits, il suit mon mouvement et je me retrouve coincé entre le bois du bateau et son corps que j'ai tant rêvé revoir. Il m'attrape violement par les épaules en me secouant, me faisant lâcher un cri de peur.

-Es-tu devenue complètement folle ?

Prise par un je ne sais quel instinct de préservation, j'occulte tout et mon cerveau semble s'arrêter. Je me retrouve alors plongée dans l'un de mes rêves magiques où se maudit jour, où l'on m'a annoncé _sa_ mort, n'a jamais existé. Nous nous promenons tous les deux, main dans la main, dans un grand jardin fleuri devant un magnifique château qui, je le devine, se trouve en Angleterre.

Je tente de repousser cette utopie qui va à l'encontre de ce que je me suis obligée de croire, à savoir qu'_Il_ ne m'a jamais aimé et que ce futur ne pourra jamais existé. Mais mes démons sont plus fort que ma raison et je me laisse emportée dans se tourbillon de bonheur…

Une jeune fille vient vers nous en riant suivie par un arçon un peu moins âgé. La demoiselle porte ses longs cheveux cuivre en une natte qu'elle ramène sur le côté, le jeune homme tourne ses yeux vert et pétillants dans notre direction alors qu'il passe sa main dans es cheveux chocolats en riant. Ils nous appellent père et mère et je peux voir des cheveux blancs dans la tignasse indomptable de l'homme à mes côté.

Toutes ses images s'enchaines, m'empêchant de sentir les mains qui passe sur mon front, mes joues, et les voix inquiètes qui m'appellent depuis l'autre côté de mon inconscience.

Mon cœur s'obstine, voulant me faire croire que cette utopie est réalité et qu'Edward n'est pas devenu un pirate en m'abandonnant après s'être joué de moi. Je m'efforce d'y croire, voulant fausser compagnie à la douleur, mais dans ce combat entre le cœur et la raison, mon cerveau arrive à reprendre le dessus sur mes sentiments.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux pour les refermer aussi sec, aveuglée par la lanterne accrochée au dessus de la couche où l'on m'a déposée. J'entends vaguement un « elle se réveille » et une porte claquer. J'essaye de me redresser en protégeant mes yeux de ma main, mais je suis plaquée sur la paillasse. Au-delà des troubles de ma vision, je reconnais mes frères au dessus de moi, Théophile est assis à mon côté tandis qu'Anthony marche de long en large, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Peu à peu mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière de la cabine et je peux regarder autour de moi sous l'œil inquiet de mon plus jeune frère qui n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Nous nous trouvons dans une petite pièce aux murs recouverts de cartes, d'outils de navigations et d'armes que je repère tout de suite. Mais je ne vois qu'une toute petit partie de la cabine car la couche se trouve dans un renfoncement qui ne me laisse voir qu'un coin de la table se trouvant de l'autre côté de la cloison. Elle est, elle aussi, recouverte de cartes et je me demande comment leur propriétaire fait pour s'y retrouver dans tout ce bazar.

Alors que je termine ma faible inspection des lieux, je vois une tête blonde apparaître de derrière la cloison qui sépare la couche de la cabine. Je peux facilement reconnaître le second du Capitaine Cullen, Jasper, qui me regarde avec un sourire désolé. Mais sur quelle planète suis-je tombée ? Depuis quand les pirates sont-ils désolés pour tout ?

Je me redresse brusquement, faisant cliqueter la chaine autour de mon cou qui sors de sous ma chemise et laisse voir ma bague ainsi que la médaille de ma famille.

Tout se passe alors très vite et dans le silence qui règne dans la pièce depuis mon réveil, Jasper s'approche de moi, ses yeux fixés sur le bijou suspendu à la chaine. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il pousse doucement Théophile à fin de s'asseoir sur la couche et attraper la bague entre ses doigts, il lève ses yeux vers moi et je peux y lire de l'incompréhension. Dans le même temps, Anthony s'est saisi d'une épée accrochée au mur et la pose sur la jugulaire du pirate, l'incitant à lâcher prise. Je n'ai pas fait un mouvement, trop concentrée à me demander où Jasper a déjà vu ma bague.

Il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans la cabine, le silence a été quelque peu troublé par le bruit des pas des deux hommes et de la lame mais le semblant de calme qui régnait dans la pièce il y a de cela une minute est revenu, cependant la tension est palpable. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans l'une de ces interminables réceptions à Versailles où l'on attend l'arrivé du Roi en se dévisageant, cherchant les défauts de son voisin et préparant les attaques salés que nous allions servir à nos adversaires et ennemis. Cette même tension qui règne dans la salle du trône quand l'œil perçant et impitoyable du conseillé du Roi se pose sur un hôte de la cours à se penche à l'oreille de Sa Majesté. J'ai eu affaire, une fois, à un état de stress encore plus fort que celui-ci, j'avais 14 ans, quand Son Excellence le ministre des finances, Maître Colbert, est venu me chercher dans mes appartements en me disant qu'il devait m'escorter jusque dans le petit salon de Louis le Grand. Je me suis posée toutes les questions possibles et imaginables pour savoir ce que Sa Majesté me voulait, et pourquoi il demandait à me voir en privé. Après quelques minutes de marches dans les longs couloirs du château (nos appartements se trouvaient à proximités de ceux du Roi du fait de la fonction de mon père) Son Excellence Colbert frappa trois coups contre une grande porte en bois blanc ornée de dorures.

_Flash Back :_

_-Entrez, la voix profonde du monarque sonne durement à mes oreilles, me faisant encore plus peur._

_Le ministre pousse les lourds battants de la porte et s'efface devant moi pour me laisser entrer dans la grande pièce qu'est le « petit » salon du Roi. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur la pièce avant de rapidement baisser les yeux devant Sa Majesté et me pencher, effectuant la révérence protocolaire. Son Excellence quitte la pièce, me laissant seule en face de l'homme le plus puissant du Royaume de France. _

_Je reste dans ma position, attendant patiemment que le Roi m'autorise à me relever et à le regarder. Ce moment ne se fait pas attendre, il tourne juste un instant autour de moi, me scrutant de toute part. Il se reposte devant moi et me dit de sa voix grave :_

_-Relevez-vous Mademoiselle Swan._

_Je déplie lentement mes jambes et relève la tête, rencontrant le regard impitoyable du monarque. Ses yeux bleus plongent dans les miens et semblent me retenir par leur seule force._

_-Vous devez vous demandez les raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai fait mandez._

_Ce n'est pas une question, je reste donc silencieuse, attendant qu'il réponde à sa propre affirmation. Il ne me lâche toujours pas du regard et semble réfléchir à la façon dont il va me présenter les choses, je me tais et attends. _

_-J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour votre père Isabella, il commence, me surprenant à m'appeler par mon prénom. C'est un homme de confiance et il m'est très utile pour les conversations avec Guillaume III. Mais ces histoires politiques n'intéressent surement pas une jeune demoiselle comme vous. Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous parler d'une affaire importante pendant que votre père est en terres Anglaise. _

_Je le regarde sans comprendre, mais je me tais, ne voulant pas le couper dans ses explications._

_-Connaissez-vous Aro Volturi ?_

_-Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir d'en entendre parler votre Majesté, je lui réponds en le regardant toujours._

_-Il est l'un de mes ambassadeurs au Royaume d'Italie, il est certes vil et cruel mais il fait suivre mes lois à la lettre…_

_-Si je peux me permettre mon Seigneur, je le coupe, où est-ce que cette conversation nous mène-t-elle ?_

_-Et bien ma chère Isabella, il se trouve que cet homme à jeté son dévolu sur vous et que je m'y oppose._

_Je le regarde incrédule. J'ai bien entendu, le Roi lui-même se montre contre une possible union entre moi et ce… Volturi._

_-Sa Majesté me permet-elle de connaître les raisons de ce refus ? _

_-Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'apprécie beaucoup votre père et votre famille Isabella, et que je connais parfaitement les raisons qui pousse mon ambassadeur à vous vouloir pour épouse. Vous mérité quelqu'un de plus stable et ayant une position plus égale à votre rang Isabella, cet homme sors de nulle part et je n'ai pas vraiment confiance ne lui._

_-Je remercie Sa Majesté pour sa sollicitude, je lui réponds en faisant une révérence. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Le grincement de la porte me rappelle à la réalité, mais ce n'est pas Louis XIV qui apparaît derrière la porte, c'est un homme que je redoute tout autant à cause de l'emprise qu'il a sur moi, Edward Cullen. Les mots jaillissent alors de ma bouche sans que j'aie le temps de les retenir, ils sont coupants, coupant et dans un Anglais presque parfait :

-Ravie de vous savoir en vie Mr. Cullen.

Il me regarde comme blessé, et jette un regard étonné sur les garçons. Anthony n'a toujours pas baissé son armé et Jasper tiens encore ma bague entre ses doigts. Cette dernière attire tout de suite l'attention d'Edward qui fronce les sourcils et se retire, non sans une petite phrase glaciale :

-Je vois que ma compagnie ne vous sied gère…

-Pardonnez lui Isabella…commence Jasper.

-Bella, je le coupe.

Je me surprends à me sentir bien en sa présence, comme si il m'apaisait, et je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir déchargeant toutes les fautes sur Edward.

-Je ne vous en veux pas Monsieur… ?

-Whitlock, mademoiselle, Jasper Whitlock. Mais appelez moi Jasper.

-Dans ce cas, ne m'appelez pas mademoiselle.

Nous nous sourions alors que je remets ma chaine sous ma chemise. Il se lève et se tourne vers Théophile avant de sortir de la pièce :

-Au fait, tu maques à Matthews qui t'embrasse.

Je fixe mon petit frère sans comprendre alors que le pirate quitte la cabine. Anthony reste lui aussi là, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que Théophile nous cache encore ? Ce dernier se tortille sur place pour finir par s'asseoir à mes côtés, suivie par son aîné. Nous gardons le silence pendant ce qui me semble une éternité, silence rompus par le clapotis des vagues et des voix sur le pont. J'attrape alors la main de mon frère, l'invitant à parler. Il relève sa tête qu'il a gardée baissé et tourne son visage d'ange vers moi. Ses yeux me pénètrent et me replonge dans notre tendre enfance, où tout était simple, sans problèmes.

Théophile à toujours été un bébé magique, du haut de mes quatre ans je le trouvais déjà craquant. Il faisait roucouler toutes les femmes de la Cours et ma mère a souvent eu droit à la visite du Roi après son accouchement. Si l'on me demandait quel don particulier mon frère aurait pu être doté, j'airai répondu le charme sans aucune hésitation. Même Anthony, qui fuyait tout le monde à cette époque, adorait son petit frère. Il en était même fasciné.

Quand à moi j'étais fière de mon petit Théophile, j'aimais rester auprès de lui quand il dormait ayant trop peur qu'il se réveil et qu'il n'y ai personne pour l'accueillir du pays des songes. Son visage serein et innocent avait le don de me calmer dans les situations difficiles.

Quand nous avons grandis, il est toujours resté ce petit être innocent, mais je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il grandissait lui aussi. A la mort de nos parents, Anthony et moi avons continué à le couver comme si il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, et je me rends compte maintenant que c'est surement ça qui l'a poussé à trouver une solution à nos problèmes tout seul.

-Excusez-moi… murmure alors mon petit frère d'un air penaud.

Sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, je le prends dans les bras dans le but de le consoler et le sers fort contre moi. Il s'accroche à ma taille, ne voulant pas me lâcher et en s'excusant encore et encore.

-Il ne faut pas dire sa Théophile… Tout ça est de ma faute, je ne t'ai pas laissé vivre comme tu le voulais… je t'ai trop couvé… c'est à moi de m'excuser.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises grande sœur, me répond Théophile, vous m'avez tous les deux laissez partir et réaliser mon rêve, en vous sacrifiant. C'est bien toi ça, tu te flagelle trop.

Anthony qui n'a pas pris par à notre conversation se relève et recommence à faire les cent pas dans la petite cabine.

-Elle a raison Théo, nous t'avons surprotégé en pensant que tu laisserais couler. Mais nous avons eu tort tous les deux et tu as voulu nous aider sans connaître les conséquences que cela allait avoir sur Bella.

-Mais non ! C'est un simple hasard ! Je suis tombé sur Edward, Jasper et Emmett par pur hasard dans un bar dans les îles du Galápagos. Je n'ai jamais eu l'idée de changer nos plans, mais l'histoire d'Edward m'a permis de mieux comprendre pourquoi…

-Pourquoi quoi ? J'explose, pourquoi quoi Théophile ? Hein ? Pourquoi il m'a abandonné en se faisant passer pour mort ? Pourquoi il m'a brisé le cœur ? Pourquoi il s'est joué de moi pendant tout le temps ou il m'a dit m'aimer alors que tout n'était que mensonges ? Des mensonges ! Encore et encore ! Voilà ce qu'il faut comprendre… il n'y a rien d'autre à…

-Bella, me dit Anthony, je t'en pris Bella calme toi, tout l'équipage à du t'entendre.

-ET ALORS ? EDWARD CULLEN NE VEUT PEUT ÊTRE PAS ASSUMER SES ACTES ? SERAIT-IL UN LÂCHE EN PLUS D'ÊTRE UN MENTEUR ?

Je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues alors que je m'effondre dans les bras de Théophile. Dire tout haut se qui me tournais dans la tête depuis tant de temps m'a fait un bien fou. Je sèche rapidement mes larmes et me redresse, revenant à la question de départ :

-Qui est Matthews ?

-C'est… mon…hrmmm… vous me promettez de ne pas vous mettre en colère ?

J'hoche la tête, imitée par Anthony.

-Et bien voilà, Matthews et le fils de Jasper et Alice et je suis son parrain.

Alors là… Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Heureusement qu'Anthony est là pour me remplacer parce que il m'a coupé le sifflet.

-Nous avons promis mais sache que bout Théophile Swan, comment as-tu pu accepter une chose pareil ? Comprends-tu les responsabilités que tu prends sur tes épaules de 18 ans ? Et qui est cette Alice ?

-Je savais parfaitement ce que cela impliquais quand j'ai accepté. Et Alice est la femme de Jasper, qui est lui-même mon meilleur ami. Ils ont des jumeaux, Matthews et Jonathan. Mais vous devriez plus lui en demander, il vous racontera tout.

-Ainsi donc tu es parrain ? Je demande enfin.

-Oui, Matthews et un petit garçon tout à fait exceptionnel ! Il doit tenir ça de sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier ? demande Anthony.

-Elle est… spéciale… Mais vous demanderez à Jasper ! Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'elle te plaira beaucoup Bella.

-Parce que nous allons la voir ?

-Tu en demande trop d'un coup grande sœur, me répond Théophile.

Il se lève et m'attrape par la main pour que j'en fasse autant. Il en fait de même avec Anthony et nous guide vers le pont tout en nous disant :

-Venez, je vais vous présenter l'équipage. Vous allez les adorer

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience et stress.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rencontre

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

**Audrey :** Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que me fiction de plaise ^^

**Alice** **:** Merci pour ta review, et je n'ai pas encore eu de panne d'inspiration j'espère que ça continuera. Je n'avais pas fais le rapprochement en Isabella SWAN et Elisabeth SWANN de pirates des caraïbes mais tu as raison ça ressemble. Encore merci, ça me fait très plaisir !

**Happy A :** Woua ! J'aime beaucoup ton enthousiasme, et je suis heureuse que ma fiction de plaise autant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Twilou** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle ma fait très plaisir ! Et non ! Pas de réconciliation pour le moment ;)

* * *

**/!\ **Je voudrais juste faire une petite annonce avant que vous ne le lisiez. Il y a certain passage en espagnol ou en Italien, je vous les ai traduit en français mais si vous trouvez de grosses fautes dans ses langues vous pouvez me le dire pour que je le corrige. Merci **/!\**

Théophile nous entraine sur le pont en nous tirant par la main. Je peux lire dans ses yeux de l'excitation, comme si il attendait ce moment depuis notre arrivée sur le navire. Le soleil du petit matin nous accueil en une douce chaleur alors que les embruns nous rafraichissent avec un touché salé. Nous passons devant Jasper qui fait un signe de tête à mon petit frère avant de se retourner et de monter les escaliers menant à la barre. Théophile nous mène tout d'abords au pied du grand mât, je lance un regard interrogatif à Anthony alors que notre frère attrape un porte-voix et le porte à sa bouche.

-Eléazar ! Devuelve tu ! _(ramène toi !)_

Je reconnais la langue que Théophile emplois, l'espagnol, pour l'avoir entendu à la cours. Je ne le comprends pas vraiment mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander une traduction qu'il se retourne vers nous en disant :

-Il est sourd d'une oreille, et dur de la feuille de l'autre. C'est notre ancien.

Il accompagne son explication d'un clin d'œil alors que le vieux pirate apparaît de derrière la grande voile en grommelant. Nous levons nos têtes pour l'apercevoir.

-Esto va ! _(ça va !)_ J'suis pas sordo _(sourd)_ ! Quién es ? _(qui c'est ?)_

-C'est moi Eléazar, lui cri mon frère en posant le porte-voix.

Le dénommé Eléazar se penche en avant pour nous voir en mettant sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de l'éclat du soleil sur la mer.

-Hey, es el pequeño Teófilo ! _(Hey, c'est le petit Théophile !)_

Il nous rejoint, se saisissant d'une corde et se laissant glisser le long de cette dernière pour atterrir à nos côtés. Ses bottes rencontrent le sol sans un bruit, il se redresse pour nous dévoiler son visage hâlé marqué par le temps et les épreuves. Il nous sourit, d'un sourire paternel, et je devine qu'il est comme un père pour les pirates du navire.

-Eléazar vient du Royaume d'Espagne, commence mon frère.

Il est coupé par le pirate qui crache par terre en un geste de mépris.

- ¡ Jorobo España! _(J'em***de l'Espagne)_Ha ! Ne dit pas ça devant moi p'tit, tu sais très bien que j'ne…

- Si Eléazar, sé. _(Oui Eléazar, je sais)_Mais si tu leur racontais toi-même, comme ça je ne risque pas de dire des choses qui t'incommode.

-Qué es _(Qu'est-ce que c'est)_ « incommode » ? Théophile, je n'aime pas quand tu parle asi ! _(comme ça)_

-Des choses que tu n'aime pas que je dise, lui répond mon frère en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Suelta ! _(dégage !)_

Le cri d'Eléazar me fait rire et je suis surprise de voir Théophile partir en nous lançant un « à toute à l'heure !). Nous nous retrouvons, Anthony et moi, seuls avec l'espagnol qui fait signe de le suivre. Il tire sur une corde, faisant tomber une échelle le long du mât. Eléazar tend la main vers cette dernière en se penchant devant moi :

-Si la señorita veux bien se donner la pena. _(La peine)_

-Gracias, je lui souffle sans vraiment savoir si il m'a entendu. _(Merci)_

J'attrape le premier barreau et commence mon ascension juste devant mon frère. De temps à autre, je m'arrête pour admirer l'infini de l'océan sous moi, provoquant des souffles exaspérés d'Anthony et d'Eléazar.

Quand enfin, j'arrive au dernier échelon, je peux voir un hamac accroché par je ne sais quel moyen entre plusieurs cordages et qui tiens, il faut se l'avouer, par l'opération du Saint Esprit. Je grimpe sur un des mâts transversaux et reste assise à califourchon sur l'un d'eux alors que les deux hommes me rejoignent, et se mettent comme ils peuvent à mes côtés.

-Bien, commence le pirate ¿ Qué quiere saber? _(qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?)_

Je regarde mon frère, ni lui ne moi ne comprenons l'espagnol, ça promet d'être drôle.

-Pardonnez-nous Eléazar mais nous ne parlons pas l'…

-Ho ! Perdón, vous voulez savoir quoi ? _(pardon)_

-Et bien, lui répond Anthony, c'est Théophile qui à absolument voulu que l'on vous voit, alors… votre histoire je présume.

-Votre anglais est perfección _(parfait)_ mais parlez plus… Simplemente, por favor_ (simplement s'il vous plait)._

-Racontez-nous votre histoire s'il vous plait Eléazar, je lui demande.

Il plonge son regard bleu dans le mien et souffle un coup, il marmonne un instant dans sa barbe avant de commencer :

-C'est bien porque _(parce que)_ c'est vous señorita et que vous êtes los hermanos _(les frères/sœurs)_ de Théophile. Bien ! _(N/A : pas besoin de vous traduire ^^)_ J'habitais un petit pueblo_ (village)_ sur la… ha ! ¿ Cómo dices?_ (comment tu dis ?)_ la côte ! J'habitais sur la côte espagnol, je pêchais pour nourrir mi mujer _(ma femme)_ et mes trois filles. Mais un jour, on n'avait plus rien à manger et más dinero _(plus d'argent)_. Alors, j'ai volé un pain. Para mi familia_ (pour ma famille)_ ! J'ai été arrêté et condamné à mort. Mais avant ils m'ont tiré dessus, mais me fallaron, y mi oreja _(ils m'ont raté, et mon oreille)_… morte.

-Et comment avez-vous rencontré l'équipage ? demande Anthony, faisant rire le vieux pirate.

-Ha ! Es el pequeño Edward qui m'a trouvé alors que j'allais être colgado _(pendu)_. Il nous mime la pendaison et nous comprenons le mot espagnol. Je suis le dernier à être arrivé sobre el buque _(sur le navire)_ avant Teófilo.

-Quel âge avez-vous Eléazar ? Sans vouloir être indiscrète.

-42 años señorita. _(42 ans mademoiselle)_. Mais dijiste yo _(dîtes moi)_, porque _(pourquoi)_ faire ? William, Bella ? Bella, William ? Edward es un chico gentil _(Edward est un gentil garçon)_ « de la cours » comme vous dîtes en France. Il ne veut que vous aider.

A sa demande, je ferme les yeux, incapable de lui répondre. Je sens la main d'Anthony se poser sur mon épaule. Je secoue la tête comme pour chasser les images qui me montent aux yeux et les rouvre pour rencontrer ceux d'Eléazar.

-Perdón señorita, je ne voulais pas vous faire de la pena. _(de la peine)_

-Ce n'est rien Eléazar, ne vous en faîtes pas, je lui souffle.

- ¿ Qué? _(quoi ?)_

-Ce n'est rien Eléazar, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Je répète plus fort.

-Et vous faîtes quoi ici ? demande Anthony pour changer de conversation.

-A votre avis ? Je suis vieux _(N/A : on est au XVIIème siècle, alors 42 c'est vieux)_ et j'étais pêcheur. ¿ Entonces? _(Alors ?)_

-Hmm… Vous pêchez ? tente mon frère sans grande conviction.

-¡ Exactamente! _(Exactement !)_ On est el buque _(le navire)_ où les hommes sont le mieux alimentados _(nourris)_.

-ELEAZAR !

Le cri provenant du pont nous fait tous les trois sursauter et provoque des grommellements du côté du vieux pirate. Nous nous penchons pour apercevoir Théophile, le porte voix en main qui nous fait des signes pour que nous descendions.

- ¡ Tú! Un jour voy a pasarte por parte superior borde _(Toi ! Un jour je vais te passer par dessus bord)_

Je ne comprends pas la phrase du pirate mais elle a le don de faire rire mon petit frère et un autre homme jeune homme derrière lui. Théophile nous fait signe de descendre alors qu'Anthony attrape une corde à côté de lui et saute dans le vide. Je le regarde en frissonnant, mais après avoir salué Eléazar et que mon frère soit arrivé en bas, je l'a rattrape et me laisse glisser à mon tour. Je suis soulagée quand mes pieds touchent le bois dur du pont, mais je me rend compte tout d'un coup d'une chose…

-Théophile ?

-Oui.

-Montre-moi la cabine de Cullen.

-Bella, tu es sur que…

-J'ai besoin de mes armes Théophile. Même si tout ce petit monde me semble fort sympathique, ça ne change rien au fait que je ne resterais pas une minute de plus sans mes armes.

Ma déclaration fait soupirer mon petit frère qui lève les yeux au ciel en me désignant des escaliers menant à une porte en bois.

-Bien, mais reviens vite. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous deux, il me fait un clin d'œil pour accompagner sa réplique.

-A votre service, je lui réponds en faisant une révérence, faisant rire mes deux frères.

Je m'éloigne, me dirigeant vers le petit escalier, en inspirant profondément. Je vais me retrouver seule avec Edward, la dernière fois, je me suis évanouie pour me réveiller le lendemain. Quand je frappe trois coup au battant de bois, je sais que je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, un lointain « entrez » se fait entendre alors que je pousse la porte entrant dans une petite pièce aux murs identiques à la cabine dans laquelle je me suis réveillée, recouverte de cartes et autres objets de navigation. Edward est assis à une petite table et me tourne le dos, il semble concentré sur une carte de navigation. Posé dans un coin de la pièce, je reconnais mes armes, bien rangées sur une table basse. Je me racle doucement la gorge pour annoncer ma présence, mais il ne semble pas faire attention trop pris par un papier que je ne peux pas voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? il me demande d'une voix éteinte.

-Je souhaiterais que vous me rendiez mes armes Mr. Je lui réponds.

Il se retourne en sursautant.

-Bella ? Je ne pensais pas que…

-Isabella. Je le reprends froidement.

-Hummm… Oui, _excusez_-moi. _Vous_ disiez ?

En cet instant je suis comme déstabilisée par le regard blessé qu'il me lance, comme si être là en face de moi était plus douloureux pour lui que pour moi. Mais je me reprends vite, ne voulant pas laisser trop de place à mon cœur et laissant mon cerveau faire le travaille.

-Mes armes Mr. Cullen, je répète.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ? Ses pupilles vertes s'accrochent aux miennes et je sens les souvenirs remonter à la surface.

_Non, non, s'il vous plaît !_

_Flash Back :_

_-Mon amour ? _

_Je me retourne, trop heureuse d'entendre enfin le doux ténor de mon fiancé, il me lance un regard amusé alors que je lâche mon pinceau pour me jeter dan ses bras. Depuis l'épisode du baiser, nous ne perdons pas un instant de solitude pour nous rapprocher plus que la convenance ne nous l'autorise. Il m'accueille dans ses bras chauds dans une étreinte bienfaitrice. Dans ses bras, je me sens entière, comme si il était la moitié qu'il me manquait pour vivre pleinement. _

_-Tu m'as manqué tu sais, je lui dis au creux de l'oreille._

_-Et toi donc, il me répond, ces dîners sont d'une longueur et d'un ennui mortel. _

_-Pas quand tu es là, je rétorque provoquant ses rires, j'aimerais que tu ne cesse jamais de rire, je lui dis en souriant. _

_-Et moi, je souhaiterais que tu sourisses pour toujours, il me répond en posant sur mon front un tendre baiser. _

_Je me laisse aller dans ses bras, le temps ne…_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Non ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça.

-Bel… Isabella ! T… Vous allez bien ?

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces magnifiques images de mon esprit et lui réponds :

-Tout va bien, monsieur Cullen, je venais juste récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous le refuser mademoiselle, il me répond en désignant la table basse, bien qu'une dame telle que vous ne devrait pas à avoir à se servir de cela.

_J'hallucine ! Il vient bien de dire ça ? Mais qui se prend-t-il ? _

_Je lui ferai bien avaler ses « madame » et ses « mademoiselle » ! Quel culot !_

Je me saisis des trois armes avant de quitter la pièce après un bref signe de tête vers Edward. J'ai été troublée, encore, malgré tous mes efforts il me fait toujours autant d'effet que lorsque je l'ai rencontré dans mon boudoir. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que se soit lui ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Au point de me faire aimer éperdument un être qui ne s'est qu'amusé de moi.

Je sors de la cabine en percutant un pirate de plein fouet, ce dernier a les cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris me détaillent avec un soupçon d'amusement. J'hausse les épaules pour rajuster ma chemise tout en soutenant le regard du pirate qui porte deux doigts à sa tempe en un geste de salut. J'hoche la tête pour répondre à sa « politesse » et m'apprête à continuer mon chemin mais une main me retiens. Je me retourne en sortant mon épée de son fourreau, la pointant sur l'homme qui m'a attrapé. Je baisse ma garde en voyant Théophile, le sourire aux lèvres, qui lève les yeux au ciel en me disant :

-Tu es trop impulsive Bella. Ce n'est que moi.

-Prends garde à toi, un jour tu te retrouveras avec une main en moins.

Ma réplique a le don de faire rire le pirate blond qui donne une tape sur l'épaule de mon frère.

-Je l'aime bien ta sœur ! Elle me fait penser à Jane.

-Compte sur moi pour t'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit avec Isabella, lui répond Théophile.

-Allez, ragazzino _(gamin, en italien)_, tu sais bien qu'aucune ne me résiste ! En plus… Isabella… c'est de chez moi ça…

-C'est bien le problème Dem', tu ne sais pas lâcher tes « proies » avant qu'elles ne cèdent. Mais je vielle au grain.

-Et il n'est pas le seul, renchéri Anthony qui apparaît de derrière Théo.

Le dénommé… Dem' ? Ne se retiens pas de rire à gorge déployée, en regardant mes deux frères.

-Ne croyez pas que je me laisserais faire si facilement monsieur… ?

-Signore Démétri Garaffi, signorina, il me répond en… je n'en ai aucune idée. _(Monsieur Démétri Garaffi, mademoiselle)_

Je lance un regard interrogateur à Théophile qui me sourit avant de répondre à ma question silencieuse :

-Démétri est un ancien tueur à gage Italien…

-Si ! Mais j'ai décidé de me reconvertir, le coupe le pirate.

L'énonciation de l'Italie me fait frissonner et je sais que mes frères s'en sont aperçut, c'est Anthony qui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

-Italien n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous entendu parler de…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, les personnes que j'ai uccise _(tuées)_ sont les seules à savoir qui est à l'origine de leur meurtre. Quand à moi, je suis muet comme une tombe.

Je vois Théophile lever les yeux au ciel en esquissant un léger sourire. Je ne comprends pas la raison de cette mimique avant que mon petit frère ne réplique à son compagnon :

-On sait ça Dem' ! Tu étais le tueur à gage le plus prisé parce que tu ne ratais jamais ta « proie » comme tu les appelles si bien. On sait aussi que tu as ce « don » qui te sers à repérer tes « proies » et qui te permet de les tuer quand tu le souhaite. On sait aussi que tu as été au service de Louis le quatorzième ainsi que de hauts dirigeants Italiens. On dirait que les tombes sont plus bavardes qu'on ne le pensait.

La tirade Théophile me fait sourire alors que le visage du pirate prend peu à peu une teinte rougeâtre.

-Fait attention à toi Théo, la menace de ta sœur pourrait se réaliser par une autre personne qu'elle.

-Merci du conseil, lui répond mon frère, si j'ai un problème avec la-dîtes personne je t'appelle promis.

Démétri lève les yeux au ciel avant de nous laisser. Je commence à aimer l'ambiance qui règne sur le navire, cette provocation fraternelle, qui me fait sentir à ma place, loin de l'ambiance tendue et strict de la cours. _(N/A : Bella rebelle, j'adore ^^)_Je me tourne vers Anthony et lui sourit tendrement, il se rapproche de moi et m'enlace les épaules en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

-Je me demande comment nous avons pu faire pour mériter une sœur comme toi Bella.

-Je me pose la question chaque jour que Dieu fait, je le taquine.

Il ri à ma réplique, très vite rejoint par Théophile qui passe lui aussi son bras autour de mes épaules. Entourée de mes deux frères nous traversons le pont vers le jeune homme que j'ai aperçut du haut du grand mât. Il est concentré, observant le soleil à l'aide d'un petit appareil doré. Théo toussote doucement, faisant sursauter le jeune pirate, qui se retourne pour nous faire face, une petite étoile à cinq branches dans sa main en l'air. Mon petit frère lève les mains, paumes tournées vers le jeune homme en lui disant :

-Hey ! Ce n'est que moi. Repose-moi ce shuriken tout de suite !

-Excuse Théo, je croyais que c'était Garrett, il passe son temps à me chercher des noises. Je t'assure, que la prochaine fois qu'il m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit, je l'embroche.

-Je suis sur qu'il ne tiendrait pas une minute face à toi, mais je t'en pris baisse moi cette arme avant que ce ne sois moi qui te la retire des mains, lui répond mon frère.

-Tu ne nous présente pas ? demande le jeune pirate faisant la navette entre moi et Anthony.

-Mais bien sur ! Bella, Anthony, je vous présente Alec. Alec, voici ma sœur Isabella et mon frère Anthony.

-Ravie de rencontrer celle qui a réussi à désarmer le grand Jasper Whitlock, il s'incline légèrement en me souriant, vous vous entendriez très bien avec ma sœur…

-THEO ! Le cri de Jasper coupe Alec qui se retourne en même temps que mon frère vers le second du capitaine.

Ce dernier lance un regard au jeune pirate qui lui fait un signe de tête affirmatif en lui montrant le petit appareil dans lequel il regardait il y a deux minutes de cela. Mon frère nous fait un signe de la main et court en direction de son ami, nous laissant seuls avec Alec. Le jeune homme nous fait signe de le suivre et nous fait monter un petit escalier qui mène jusqu'à la barre. Il coupe une coupe qui la retient fixe et s'en saisie, la faisant tourner légèrement sur la droite. Cela fait il se retourne vers nous, le regard pétillant.

-Alors, il nous demande, comment trouvez-vous la vie en mer ?

Je regarde Anthony pour qu'il réponde n'ayant, pour ma part, pas eu beaucoup d'occasion pour explorer le navire et connaître l'équipage. Mon frère pousse un soupir en regardant la mer avant de planter son regard dans celui d'Alec.

-Nous n'avons, pour le moment, pas eu le temps de bien apprécier.

-Je comprends, nous réponds le jeune pirate, mais vous voyez moi je côtois les pirates et les navires depuis que je suis né sur les îles du Galápagos avec ma sœur jumelle, Jane.

-C'est de cette Jane que nous a parlé Démétri ? je demande.

-Oui, me répond Alec en serrant les points, malheureusement.

Je le vois fermer les yeux un instant et secouer la tête comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées. Quant il rouvre ses grands yeux noisettes je peux y voir de la tristesse très vite remplacer par un air indifférent, qui semble habituel. J'observe un peu mieux le jeune pirate alors que ce dernier commence à parler avec Anthony à propos de son arme en forme d'étoile, le shuriken. Alec n'est pas bien grand, faisant une tête de moins que Théophile et ne me dépassant que de quelques centimètres, j'ai remarqué chez lui un sorte de tic, il se passe constamment la main dans ses cheveux noirs avant de triturer sa boucle d'oreille – un anneau doré. Je me demande tout à coup quel âge il peut bien avoir, il parait si jeune et à la fois tellement mature, je n'arrive pas à lui donner un âge, c'est comme si il était figé dans le temps _(N/A : clin d'œil aux vampires)_. Revenant à l'instant présent je me concentre sur leur conversation, attendant le bon moment pour lui demander son âge.

-C'est Emmett qui m'a forgé celle-ci, raconte Alec en sortant une petite étoile à quatre branche aiguisée comme une lame de rasoir, c'est ma dernière et la plus dangereuse. Le fait quelle ai moins de branche la rend, en apparence, la moins capable de te toucher. Mais quand on sait la manier, on peut mieux viser une cible juste, de plus que l'adversaire est moins sur ses gardes…

Ne pouvant plus tenir, je pose ma question, coupant le pirate dans sa tirade :

-Dis moi, Alec, quel âge avez-vous toi et ta sœur ?

Il me regarde avec un sourire et me réponds doucement :

-On a 14 ans, quatorze ans à vivre dans la rue, sans toit, sans parents. On se suffit à nous deux et je dois dire que je suis plus qu'heureux pendant nos escales aux îles Galápagos, parce que je peux revoir Jane. On est orphelin elle et moi, de se qu'on à réussit à savoir, nos parents étaient des pirates en cavales, poursuivis par la marine Royale parce qu'ils avaient tué un colonel… Un truc comme ça. Ils nous ont laissé là-bas, dans les îles, aux mains de leurs confrères. Mais bien sur, personne ne nous a aidé et on a du se démerder comme on a pu. Put**n, quand je pense que ma sœur a du se vendre ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à digérer ça. Enfin, bref… De mon côté, je me suis engagé dans un équipage dès que j'ai eu 8 ans. Puis j'ai rencontré Edward, Jasper et Emmett dans le bar où travaille Jane. Ils m'ont raconté leurs histoires, j'ai été surpris au départ, les pirates n'étalent pas leur vie passé à tout le monde, mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient que la confiance règne dans l'équipage. Ils m'ont dit les règles, pas de secret, « il faut de la confiance » qu'ils m'ont dit, on attaque quand cas de nécessité, ils veulent vivre sur les mers en toutes liberté pas tuer des gens _(N/A : encore un clin d'œil à la famille Cullen)_, on retourne à Terre une fois par mois. J'ai accepté, voulant partir de ses îles pourries, le seul inconvénient c'est que je vois moins ma sœur. Vous savez, avant d'attaquez votre navire on a fait que deux attaques, et ça fait plus de trois ans que je suis là.

Il s'arrête, reprenant sa respiration. Je sens on sœur se serrer, ce garçon n'a que 14 ans et il fait déjà preuve d'une maturité qui me dépasse. Il parle anglais avec un fort accent, que je n'identifie pas. Je lui demande la provenance de cet accent, il me répond :

-Ha, ça ! Ben c'est que je parle l'anglais, l'espagnol, le français, l'italien, l'égyptien, l'allemand, et plusieurs dialectes des îles.

Je le regarde avec étonnement. Comment cela est-il possible ?

-Tu parles vraiment toutes ces langues ? demande Anthony aussi surpris que moi.

-Oui, il lui répond en français _(N/A : ils parlent anglais entre eux parce qu'une grande partie de l'équipage et anglaise ou Américaine, même si ils parlent tous plus ou moins les langues de tous… à force de se côtoyer.)_ On ne m'a pas vraiment appris une langue en particulier, mais comme j'ai du me débrouiller pour parler avec tout le monde, j'ai appris la langue de tous les pirates que j'ai vu sur les îles.

Son français est plus que correct bien qu'il ai ce même accent qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Ce jeune homme m'impressionne, il représente une énigme, possédant une force de volonté incomparable. J'attrape la main d'Anthony, voulant un contact avec lui, il sert ses doigts autour des miens en souriant.

-Mais je vais vous présenter au reste de l'équipage ! s'exclame Alec, qui avez-vous vu ?

-Eléazar et Démétri, répond Anthony.

-Ha ! Vous avez vu notre cher Eléazar. Je l'adore, il est comme un père pour moi ! Malgré sa fâcheuse habitude de vouloir parler anglais et de mélanger des mots d'anglais et d'espagnol dans la même phrase il est adorable !

Je souris à sa remarque, oui, il est vrai que le vieux pirate est très attachant. Tout en parlant Alec a rattaché la corde autour du gouvernail, et a attraper ma main pour nous attirer sur le pont. Il semble tout excité à l'idée de nous faire découvrir son monde et j'ai l'impression de revoir Théophile quand nous l'emmenions au port pour voir les bateaux arriver. Il se stoppe au beau milieu du pont central et pointe de sa main droite le haut du grand mât, soit la vigie. Nous pouvons y voir un homme noir aux longs cheveux tout aussi noirs, il est appuyé contre le bord de la vigie et regarde pensivement la mer sous lui. Alec se rapproche de nous et nous souffle à l'oreille :

-Il s'appelle Laurent, c'est le seul homme de l'équipage qui n'a rien voulut dévoiler de sa vie. Il ne parle à personne et reste tout le temps là-haut. On a bien proposé de le remplacer, mais il veut y rester, « pour la solitude » comme il dit. Ne t'approche pas trop de lui Bella, je peux t'appeler comme ça ? J'hoche la tête en signe affirmatif, super ! Alors, oui, évite-le, il est louche. J'ai appris à reconnaitre les types pas clairs, et celui-là est aussi trouble que la mer un soir d'orage.

Je souris à sa comparaison alors qu'il nous fait monter un autre escalier qui nous mène à la proue du navire. Sur ce petit pont se trouvent Edward et un autre pirate, au sol penchés sur une carte, compas en main. Le premier se retourne et nous fixe un instant avant de demander à Alec :

-Tu as fais les mesures que Jasper t'a demandé ?

-Oui, le vent ne va tourner avant 18 heures. On peut continuer vers le Nord-est sans problème.

-Bien, je vous laisse.

Edward se redresse et descends les marches quatre à quatre.

-Ouah ! C'est toi qui le fais fuir comme ça ? demande le pirate que je ne connais pas.

-Surement, il est trop lâche pour rester plus d'une minute en ma compagnie, je réponds d'une voix blanche.

-Au fait, s'exclame Alec, Bella, Anthony, je vous présente Benjamin. Benji voilà Isabella ou Bella ainsi qu'Anthony.

Il a prononcé la dernière partie des présentations dans une langue inconnue dans laquelle je ne retrouve aucune consonance latine. Je fais un petit signe de la main à Benjamin qui me sourit avant de serrer la main d'Anthony.

-Bonjour, il nous dit dans un français bancal.

-Ravis de te rencontrer, je lui réponds en anglais pensant qu'il comprendrait mieux.

-Benjamin ne parle pas bien les langues étrangères, nous dit Alec, il est Egyptien.

-Ho ! Tu… tu veux bien traduire pour nous ? je lui demande.

-Avec plaisir ! il s'exclame.

Je lui souris, il est si enthousiaste. A côté de moi je vois Anthony tapoter son épée et je devine qu'il meurt d'envie d'interroger Démétri, j'ai moi aussi cette envie qui me ronge mais je veux connaître toutes les personnes avec qui je vais voyager pendant plusieurs semaines. Je pose une main sur celle de mon frère et lui chuchote doucement :

-Tu peux me laisser tu sais. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

Je lui montre mes armes pour lui prouver que je peux très bien me défendre toutes seule en cas de besoin, bien que ne pense pas que cela sois nécessaire, et qu'il peut me laisser sans se faire de soucis. Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de descendre les marches du pont avant pour retourner sur le pont central. Je me retourne vers les deux jeunes hommes et leur fait un sourire d'excuse. Alec hausse les épaules pour me montrer son indifférence et pivote vers Benjamin. Ils échangent quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se sourire. Je reconnais dans leur regard une forte complicité, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, Benjamin ne doit pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'Alec à en juger par sa taille et son visage. Ce dernier est pourtant marqué par de lourdes épreuves, comme si la misère avait voulue laisser sa trace sur ce jeune garçon pour qu'il n'oublie jamais se qu'il a du endurer. Son visage harmonieux est traversé par une balafre qui par de sa tempe droite jusque au côté gauche de son menton, passant sous ses yeux ocres _(N/A : rien à voir avec les vampires, mais cette couleur existe vraiment ! Moi et un ami avons les yeux qui se rapprochent beaucoup de cette couleur, c'est en lien avec la couleur des cheveux, châtains)_ et sur son nez droit. Ses pupilles sont pleines de malice et de joie de vivre malgré une légère mélancolie qui apparaît quand il porte son regard sur l'océan, comme si la mer lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs ou une personne chère.

-Bella, Bella ? Tu es toujours avec nous ? me demande Alec, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu disais ?

-Benji te dis qu'il est enchanté de te rencontrer et qu'il aimerait beaucoup que tu lui apprennes à se battre comme tu le fais. Il est très impressionné par le fait que tu ai désarmé Jasper.

J'ai vraiment touché un point sensible en faisant cela, mais je dois avouer que Jasper est une fine lame, même si il a un petit défaut, que j'ai trouvé. Je ri à la demande de Benjamin et lui répond :

-Ca me fait plaisir qu'un homme me demande cela mais il faut le demander à Anthony, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris.

Alec traduit à Benjamin qui hoche la tête de droite à gauche avant de répondre sur un ton amusé, tout comme moi.

-Non, me traduit Alec, il pense que l'élève à surpassé le maître.

Je m'incline légèrement pour le remercier de ce compliment, ce qui le fait sourire. J'aime vraiment son air enjoué, il me fait penser à un rayon de soleil, réchauffant et revigorant. Je lui demande alors :

-Quel âge as-tu Benjamin ?

Sans qu'Alec ai besoin de traduire l'Egyptien me répond en anglais en triturant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe sur l'épaule :

-16 ans. Et vous ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Pour une fois que je n'ai personne pour me dire comment me comporter je compte bien en profiter ! Et j'ai 21 ans.

Je me sens tellement libre avec eux, je n'ai pas ressentis ce sentiment de plénitude et de liberté depuis qu'ont m'a rapporté la mort d'Edward. Les rires et les sourires des deux jeunes pirates me font oubliés, un temps, mes douloureuses pensées. Ils semblent si épanouis malgré leurs différences et les épreuves traversées que je me sens comme une petite créature chétive à côté d'eux, ils ne se plaignent pas, profitant du temps qui leur est impartie, alors que je ne nourris que vengeance et rancœur. Ils représentent pour moi une échappatoire, une porte dérobée pour m'enfuir de mon enfer personnel, leurs yeux espiègles contrastent avec leurs visages qui montrent au regard des autres leur vie, les épreuves, le défi qu'est chaque jour que Dieu fait, toutes ces choses qu'ils tentent de cacher aux autres pour paraître si décontractés et innocents, d'être de jeunes gens tout simplement.

Je les envie d'une certaine manière car on ne m'a pas laissé l'occasion de vivre cette enfance, toutes les joies que fait vivre l'innocence. Trop vite montée au rang de « demoiselle de la Cours », « protégée du Roi », j'ai du vivre comme une adulte dès l'âge de 12 ans, enchainant réceptions et balle. Je sais bien que leur enfance a été plus dure que la mienne, mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver cette part cachée de moi-même, ce côté inconscient et juvénile. Je voudrais tant retrouver ces sensations, de tout vivre à fond sans me soucier des conséquences. Mais je n'ai pas été élevée comme cela, j'ai été « formé » dans le but d'anticiper les choses pour quelles soient parfaites. Prévoir, je ne devais avoir que ce mot en tête, pour mes réponses au Roi, aux courtisans, pour mes parents, pour mon futur époux, pour mes frères, pour le choix de mes serviteurs, de mes tenues, de mes amies… Toujours prévoir, anticiper, penser aux conséquences, ne pas vivre dans le présent, grandir, toujours et encore plus vite. Trop vite. J'ai fait se que l'on m'a demandé, et j'ai échoué. Abandonnée par mon fiancé, incapable de défendre sa famille, quitter Versailles, être irrespectueuse avec mon fiancé retrouvé, tout cela est le signe que je n'ai pas mené à bien ma mission, être une femme parfaite, une femme du monde. Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à faire les choses convenablement ?

-Bella, tu va bien Bella ? la voix d'Alec me sort de mes noires pensées, tu es toute pâle, tu veux que j'appelle Edward ?

-NON ! mon cri sonne comme la supplique d'un condamné à mort. Je t'en pris, je vais bien, pas la peine d'appeler le Capitaine Cullen.

Benjamin commence à parler dans sa langue, Alec l'écoute attentivement avant de se retourner vers moi et de me traduire :

-Dis Bella. Benji se demande, on sait que vous étiez fiancé, mais pourquoi tu t'es fais passer pour un homme et pourquoi tu le fuis en l'appelant par son nom et en le vouvoyant ?

Je ferme les yeux. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Même avec toute la volonté du monde ils ne pourraient pas comprendre la douleur qui me lacère le cœur quand je suis avec lui, ils ne peuvent se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il a sur moi et se qu'il me faut déployer pour ne pas éclater en sanglots dans ses bras, me jeter dans ses bras, le supplier de me pardonner pour… n'importe quoi. Comment ? Comment le peuvent-ils ? Se ne sont que des enfants, alors pourquoi me forcer à leur expliquer des choses qui les dépassent ? Le résultat ne sera que souffrance pour moi et pitié pour eux, alors pourquoi ?

-Je… je ne peux pas… désolé.

Je leur tourne le dos et descend les marches quatre à quatre, me précipitant dans les bras de Théophile qui sort de la cabine de Jasper. Mon frère me réceptionne dans une étreinte chaude alors que je laisse mes larmes couler pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée sur le navire. Théophile ressert sa prise sur moi en me chuchotant de douces paroles.

-On peut t'emprunter ta cabine Jasper ?

-Faîtes comme chez vous, lui répond son ami.

Mon petit frère m'aide à entrer dans la petite pièce et nous fait asseoir à même le sol où il me sert fort dans ses bras forts. Il nous berce un moment alors que je reprends peu à peu mes esprits.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive m'a petite sœur ? il me demande.

-J'ai quatre ans de plus que toi je te signale, je rétorque entre deux reniflements.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

-Je les aime bien, mais ils posent trop de questions, beaucoup trop… trop de… questions…

Et le torrent de larmes repart de plus belle. Je suis secouée par d'incontrôlables tremblements serrant la chemise de Théophile comme un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage _(N/A : je sais c'est un anachronisme mais je ne trouvais pas d'autre comparaison, j'espère que vous me pardonnez ce petit écart *regard à la Alice Cullen*)._ Pourquoi faut-il que je craque maintenant ? Je ne suis surestimée, me retrouvée avec Edward et plus dur que ce que j'ai imaginé. De plus, Alec m'a raconté que tous les hommes du navire ont racontés leur histoire, je me demande bien se qu'Edward Cullen leur à raconter… Mais je ne peux pas parler de ça avec eux, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

-shuuut… shuut… tout va bien sœurettes, je suis là avec Anthony. Tu n'es pas toute seule.

Dieu que j'aime mon frère ! Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir de nous avoir mis dans cette… cette… merde noire, il est toujours mon petit Théophile, près à me consoler et à m'aider. Il est parfait à mes yeux… enfin de temps en temps.

-Je…snif… bien…snif… allons-y ! je dis en me relevant. Je n'ai pas vu tout le monde.

-Il nous manque quatre personnes en comptant Jasper, et sans compter Edward, je me doute que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Même si il va falloir que vous vous parliez et que…

-Oui, je coupe, plus tard veux-tu !

Je sors de la cabine suivie de Théophile. J'aperçoive Anthony en grande conversation avec Démétri, se dernier me voit et me fait un clin d'œil aguicheur avant de se retourner vers Anthony qui le fixe avec un regard noir.

-Attention en dessous ! La voix tonitruante d'un pirate nous fait lever les yeux au ciel.

Je peux le voir du haut d'un mât, les mains pleines de cordages et de poulies, qui descend vers nous accroché à une corde. Théophile me force à me baisser alors que le pirate nous frôle tête passant au dessus de nous dans un éclat de rire. Il se pause avec grand bruit à côté de nous le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un Garrett, souffle mon frère exaspéré.

-Tu sais très bien que non, je suis né sur l'eau. Rétorque le dénommé Garrett.

-C'est bien se qui m'inquiète…

-Et pourquoi cela ? demande le pirate amusé.

-Quelqu'un qui prétend être né sur l'eau n'a pas toute sa tête et est plus enclin à tuer quelqu'un par inadvertance, répond mon frère d'un ton effronté ce qui fait fondre le sourire du géant.

-Oui, _tu _risque d'avoir un accident du à mon _inadvertance_, Théophile Swan. Mais si tu nous présentais malpolis !

Le pirate ri de son rire tonitruant en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de mon frère. Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel avant de faire les présentations (inutiles pas besoin de le préciser) :

-Bella je te présente Garrett, Garrett voici Isabella, ma sœur.

-Je sais que c'est ta sœur imbécile ! Ravis Isabella…

-Bella, je le coupe.

-Bella… Fait attention à Démétri, il est en manque en ce moment. Il n'a pas « traqué » de femme depuis notre dernier arrêt à Terre, il y a deux moi. Il est un peu sur les dents _(N/A : dents de vampires *niarf*)_.

-Je ne risque rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, je le rassure.

-Tant mieux. J'ai pu voir votre habilité au combat, désarmé Jasper se n'est pas commun. Bravo. Je crois que c'est cette difficulté en plus qui attire Dem', soyez sur vos gardes demoiselle. Bon je vous laisse ! J'ai tout ce barda à donner à Riley, et Emmett va devoir me refaire fondre tout ça, il nous dit désignant le tas de poulies rouillées.

Il s'apprête à partir quand Théophile s'écris :

-Attend ! On vient avec toi, Bella n'a pas rencontré Riley et Emmett. Même si lui a tâté de son couteau, il chuchote à part, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je souris moi aussi à sa remarque, alors que nous marchons à la suite de Garrett. Nous traversons le pont central avant de descendre un petit escalier qui nous mène dans la cale. La vue de cet endroit me donne quelques frissons mais je m'apaise quand nous pénétrons dans une grande pièce possédant cinq hublots, permettant à la lumière du jour d'éclairer les entrailles du navire. Je laisse mon regard examiner la cabine, explorant les murs recouverts d'outils divers, le sol nu mais brûlé à certains endroits, les deux tables de travailles recouvertes de cordages et d'outils en tout genres que je ne saurais identifier, et l'homme assis sur un tabouret courbé sur l'une de ces tables affairé à couper des brins de cordes. Garrett toussote pour le prévenir de notre présence mais n'obtiens du pirate qu'un faible « hummm… » et un geste de la main vers la table inoccupé. Le colosse nous fait signe de nous asseoir sur les deux tabourets vides tandis qu'il dépose les cordages devant nous. Il vient nous rejoindre, attendant que le pirate est terminé son travail. J'examine les outils accrochés aux murs, des pinces de toutes les tailles, des aiguilles surdimensionnées, des fers qui semblent avoir été chauffés à diverse reprises et des lames. Je suis surprise par le calme qui règne dans cette grande pièce, loin de l'agitation de l'extérieur, non je sens que cet endroit et synonyme de travaille et de concentration intense. Le silence de Garrett me prouve que même les plus… agités respect cette ambiance de calme et de travaille. Alors quand je vois le pirate se retourner vers nous et nous sourire je me détends, comprenant que le temps des bavardages peut recommencer. Il approche son tabouret de nous et nous demande avec un grand sourire :

-Alors c'est vous les frères de Théophile ?

-Heu… Riley, Bella est une demoiselle, le corrige Garrett amusé.

-Oui c'est nous, je réponds ne prenant pas en compte la faute de Riley après tout c'est de ma faute. Nous sommes ravis de te rencontrer Riley.

-Moi de même, il nous répond dans un anglais parfait et en se saisissant de la main que je lui tends, je suis déçu de ne pas vous avoir vu à l'œuvre avec Jasper mademoiselle mais je ne sors que rarement de cette cabine.

Il fait un large geste qui englobe la pièce, et regarde cette dernière amoureusement comme si il ne voulait la quitter pour rien au monde. Anthony lui demande, intrigué par son comportement :

-Qu'est-ce que vous y faîtes exactement ?

-Je répare tout ce qui n'est pas en métal, ça c'est pour Emmett. Moi je m'occupe de tout ce qui est bois, cordage, tissus… Je rafistole quoi !

Il plante son regard dans le miens et je peux y lire toute la passion qu'il met dans ce qu'il fait. Mais il se détourne pour regarder Garrett :

-Garrett vous a raconté son histoire ? Elle me fait un peu penser à la mienne…

-Non, répond Anthony, mais allez-y.

Le colosse pousse un soupir en fusillant Riley du regard avant de commencer :

-Et bien voilà, j'avais 24 ans, je vivais sur la côte Nord des Amériques _(N/A : côte Est bien évidement ^^)_. Vous avez du avoir vent de la révolution qui à renversé le gouvernement là-bas ? Bien sur vous qui viviez à la cours vous avez du en entendre parler… Enfin bref ! J'étais plein de hardiesse et je me suis engagé dans cette révolution, qui un jour toucheras le Royaume de France, elle commence déjà à consommer l'Angleterre _(N/A : les trois grandes révolutions : d'Amériques, d'Angleterre et la révolution Française dans l'ordre chronologique)_ c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Mais comme un grand nombre d'entre nous, nous avons été arrêtés lors d'une barricade. Je me suis échappé et me suis reconvertis vers mon premier amour, l'océan. Un jour j'ai échoué dans les îles du Galápagos et j'ai rencontré tout ce joyeux équipage auquel je me suis joint. Rien de bien palpitant…

-Mais tu as vu des batailles Garrett ! s'exclama Riley, tu t'es battu pour ta liberté, pour la liberté des hommes ! C'est bien plus que palpitant !

-Je suis du même avis que lui, je renchéris _(N/A : elle ne sait pas que la Révolution Française va lui bouffer ses privilèges aussi, même si elle sera morte d'ici là…ok je vous laisse lire) _vous avez fait de grande chose pour vos amis et pour vous-même. Vous avez du faire preuve d'un grand courage !

-Arrêtez Bella ! Je devrais vous mépriser, vous, vos frères et Edward parce que vous êtes des nobles (mais vous êtes différents), alors vous entendre dire de telles choses sur une révolution contre vos semblables, et de la bouche d'une dame ! Je ne vais pas tenir…

Je lève mes mains en l'air en signe d'excuse et me tourne vers Riley. Mais Anthony me devance en posant la question avant moi :

-Et vous Riley ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a mené ici ?

-Pff, un truc idiot, tout comme je le suis. J'habitais dans une grande ville dans le Nord des Amériques et je faisais partie d'une bande. Bande qui avait bien sur des rivales. J'étais, pour ainsi dire, devenu le chef de cette bande et j'avais quelques (non beaucoup) de différent avec un groupe ennemi. Un soir il y a eu une bagarre, mais pas à l'arme blanche, avec des armes à feu, ça à mal tourné et la garde est arrivé. Comme j'étais le « dirigeant » je ne me suis pas fait tuer tout de suite mais j'ai été condamné à être pendu sur la place publique. Mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper et après plusieurs mois d'errance à travers le continent j'ai atterris sur les îles du Galápagos et j'ai rencontré tout ce petit monde.

Il fait un grand geste pour englober le bateau et se lève en nous tournant le dos. Il s'avance vers sa table de travaille et se ressaisi de son ouvrage, nous ignorant complètement. Garrett soupir puis nous fait signe de nous lever. Nous sortons de la grande pièce pour nous retrouvé dans les couloirs de la cale, sombres et mal odorants.

-Il est un peu bizarre Riley, il nous dit, mais faut pas faire attention. Il avait que 16 ans le p'tit quand y s'est fait attraper, ça laisse des traces quelque fois.

Cela veut dire qu'il ne doit pas avoir plus de 20 ans aujourd'hui, son visage le fait paraître tellement plus âgé. J'abandonne de comprendre et suis Garrett et mon frère dans les longs couloirs qui nous mènent jusque devant une autre porte, non sans passer devant les cellules qui me donnent la chaire de poule alors que je tente de ne pas les regarder d'avantage. Le pirate pousse la nouvelle porte et pénètre dans une autre grande pièce claire qui me fait penser à une forge. A l'intérieur de cette dernière je peux voir le pirate Emmett qui vient vers nous en boitant légèrement, il nous fait un sourire avant de se saisir des poulies que tiens Garrett.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici les jeunes ?

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**Prochain chapitre, récit d'Emmett.**

**Laissez moi vos impressions ^^**


	6. Note

**Non, désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre. **

**Un petit mot pour vous prévenir :**

**Alors voilà, les cours reprennent et j'ai... comment dire ? Un emploi du temps des plus chargé :'(**

**Aussi je vais avoir un peu plus de mal à poster régulièrement en plus du théâtre et du sport (Faîtes du sport ^^). Je m'excuse platement.**

**Je vais essayer de poster le plus vite possible un chapitre sur _Ses yeux couleur océan_ ... **

**Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Bisous à tous.**

**Marion.**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Récit Emmett

**Me voilà de retour ! J'ai été très occupé ces deux dernières semaines, entre les cours et ma mère sur le dos pour l'ordi j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminer ce chapitre, ou du moins à le retranscrire sur l'ordi. **

**Une nouvelle facette du passé de mes personnages vous est dévoilée ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews et les mises en alertes, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir !**

**Marie** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

**lyllou** : Tu ne comprend pas tout ? C'est normal, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre éclairera un peu ta lanterne.

**Alice **: Oui, Bella a du caractère, heureusement ! Comment est-ce qu'elle ferait la pauvre ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Voilà ton petit "remontant" pour le début des cours, lol.

**P.G **: Oui, je ne suis pas douée pour l'espagnol écris :s Je ne sais pas encore si je vais refaire des passages... Surement des mots, mais Eleazar n'est pas un personnage très bavard ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta proposition mais je ne sais pas comment te contacter, dit m'en plus ;)

**Mline **: Merci beaucoup !

**Audrey **: Encore un immense merci pour tes reviews régulières ! Elles me font énormément plaisir ^^ Pour le dialogue Edward/Bella, ça arrive dans... deux ou trois chapitre ;) patience. Encore merci. Gros bisous

**acroatwilight :** Heureuse que ça te plaise !

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !**

* * *

_-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici les jeunes ?_

Il s'avance vers un établis et dépose les poulies sur ce dernier, toujours dos à nous. J'entends alors la porte claquer, me faisant sursauter. C'est Garrett qui vient de quitter la pièce nous laissant seuls, mon frère et moi, avec Emmett. Ce dernier s'affaire à son travaille sans faire attention à nous, attendant certainement notre réponse. Je me tourne vers Anthony, cherchant dans ses yeux une explication plus valable que _« Théophile nous fait faire le tour du navire »_. Mais mon petit frère ne daigne pas croiser mon regard, regardant avec attention le pirate s'agiter devant l'âtre du feu brûlant dans la cabine. Le colosse sa saisit d'une sorte de pince et attrape un morceau de ferraille poser sur une petite table pour le jeter dans les flammes.

A côté de moi, Anthony fait un pas, puis deux avant de répondre enfin d'une voix claire et assurée :

-Nous venons chercher quelques explications sur votre rencontre avec Edward et notre frère.

Un rire nerveux s'échappe des lèvres d'Emmett qui délaisse son travaille pour se tourner dans notre direction, plantant son regard noir dans celui d'Anthony. Il fait quelques pas boiteux pour se retrouver à notre hauteur et nous fait un sourire avenant. Puis il se saisit de ma main moite et m'entraine à l'autre bout de la pièce pour me faire asseoir sur l'unique chaise présente dans la cabine. Lui et Anthony s'installent à même le sol à mes côtés se regardant avec attention avant que le pirate ne commence de sa voix profonde :

-Vous devriez savoir que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, surtout venant d'une demoiselle…

-Avez-vous donc besoin d'une meilleure explication que mon poignard dans la cuisse pour comprendre que je me fiche pas mal de savoir s'il sied aux hommes que je sois curieuse ! je m'exaspère en le foudroyant du regard.

-Bien sur… il me répond songeur en fixant sa jambe bandée d'un œil navré.

-Mais je vous en pris, poursuivez, je lui souffle.

Le pirate pousse un soupir en frappant dans ses grandes mains callées par le travail.

-Je veux bien vous raconter tout ce que vous voulez, mais pour ce qui est des raisons qui ont poussé Edward à vous… à se faire passer pour mort. C'est une histoire en lui et vous. Mais pour le reste… j'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressés de repartir.

Il rit avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

-Je vais commencer par le commencement, en 1679, j'avais 18 ans. J'étais le plus jeune forgeron de la cours d'Angleterre, et le plus renommé. Le Roi lui-même faisait forger ses armes chez moi. Il faut dire que j'ai eu le meilleur maître qui puisse exister… J'étais heureux, j'avais la vie dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Car j'ai du travailler dur pour arrivé à ce niveau, mes parents n'étaient personnes et je n'étais (je ne le suis toujours pas vraiment d'ailleurs) pas sérieux et enclin à la concentration. C'est mon mentor, Alistair, qui m'a permis de trouver la seule chose dans laquelle j'arrive à rester concentrer et ou je me sente plus homme qu'adolescent dans ma tête. Il m'a tout appris de la forge, des secrets qui permettent à une arme d'être indestructible et à rester presque constamment tranchante. Je pouvais rester des heures à le regarder travailler le fer avec ses grandes mains abimées par le labeur, c'était un orfèvre dans son domaine, un magicien. Mais il nous quitta la veille de mon 16ème anniversaire… Nous devions terminer une armure sur laquelle nous travaillions depuis trois mois. Mais il ne l'a jamais vu finie… Paix à son âme.

« Grâce à mon maître j'étais le plus demandé et le travail ne manquait jamais. Je restais à la forge nuits et jours, ne m'accordant aucune journée de repos. Sans le savoir, je côtoyais l'homme qui allait devenir l'un de mes plus proches amis, Edward. Le Docteur Cullen et lui venaient de temps à autres chez moi pour faire réparer une arme ou un outil du médecin. Je m'entendais déjà bien avec Edward, le trouvant différent des jeunes de la Cours, il était moins arrogant et souriant. Il discutait avec tout le monde, courtisans ou serviteurs. Mais ces deux années, celles de mes 17-18 ans, il s'absentait beaucoup, Carlisle m'a dit un jour qu'il allait en France. Ce n'est que plus tard que je sus que c'était pour vous Bella. Mais je m'égare… »

Il secoue nerveusement la tête comme si il redoutait se moment de l'histoire plus que tout.

« L'année de mes 18 ans donc, le Sir Newton est venu frapper à ma porte au petit matin. La rue était déserte et même la veuve d'en face n'était pas levée. En entendant les coups portés au bois fragile du battant je me suis demandé qui pouvait bien me demander à cette heure. J'ai ouvert et me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec Newton, le visage fatigué et les traits tirés, mais il avait toujours cet air hautain et fière qui sied si bien aux nobles. Je l'ai laissé entrer, appréciant l'air frais qui s'engouffrait avec lui dans la forge à la chaleur étouffante. »

Il fait un grand geste de la main pour englober la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons comme pour l'utiliser de témoin.

-Heureusement que j'ai la fraicheur de la mer pour maintenir une chaleur supportable ici. Mais où en étais-je ?

-Vous ouvrez au Seigneur Newton, je lui réponds souriante.

-Ha oui, bien sur !

« Newton est entré dans la forge sans plus de politesse qu'un bref signe de tête. Il à jeté un regard plein de mépris sur les lieux et en à fait de même pour moi avant de renifler bruyamment.

-Vous-êtes Emmett McCarthy ? Qu'il me demande.

-Oui mon Seigneur, je lui réponds ironiquement.

-C'est le Roi qui m'a conseillé de venir chez vous. Aussi aimerais-je connaître vos capacités.

-Tout ce que vous désirez Sir.

-Je veux une lame. Digne des plus tranchants glaives Romains et aussi solide que si elle sortait des forges de Vulcain. 4 pouces environs, ni trop longue ni trop courte. Je l'attends pour dans deux semaines. Soyez dans les temps. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous décrire à quel point j'étais angoissé. Il me fallait le meilleur métal que je pouvais me procurer et il n'arriverait par la mère que cinq jours plus tard. De plus, Sir Newton était, et est toujours, un haut dirigeant et un proche du Roi, je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur. Pendant ces deux semaines je n'ai accepté aucune autre commande. Je travaillais encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Au bout du temps qui m'était impartis j'avais forgé la plus belle et la plus solide des armes que je n'en ai jamais faîtes de toutes mon existence. Newton vint le soir même, bien après la tombée de la nuit et me paya une grosse somme d'argent. Je n'eu plus jamais affaire à lui, je me suis tout de même demandé pourquoi il venait si tôt ou si tard, comme si il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit venir ici. Cela me rendait un peu nerveux, je sentais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Et si j'avais su ce qu'il comptait faire de cette arme, jamais je ne me serais donné autant de mal pour la forger. »

« En effet, quelques jours plus tard, on a annoncé l'assassinat d'un ministre, poignardé dans le dos. On identifia la lame comme ayant été forgée par moi et on ne chercha pas plus d'explication, surement que cela était plus facile d'atteindre une petite personne comme moi plutôt qu'un Grand comme Newton. J'ai été condamné à la pendaison. Je suis resté trois jours à pourrir dans un cachot humide, à attendre que mon heure arrive, redoutant le moment de monter sur l'échafaud. Mais une idée germa dans mon esprit, une idée d'évasion. »

« Au matin du quatrième jour, des gardes ont ouvert les lourdes grilles et m'ont fait sortir d'un pas trainant. Ils n'étaient que deux est semblaient être de jeunes recrues. J'ai fait le faible durant deux ou trois mètres, m'assurant que nous étions seuls et je l'ai ai assommé à l'aide de mes points. J'ai couru sans savoir où j'allais mais j'ai fini par retrouver la lumière du jour. »

« J'ai marché deux semaines entières vers l'Ouest. Quand enfin j'ai aperçus le scintillement de la mer sous le soleil, je me suis promis de ne plus la quitter. Elle est ma sauveuse et celle qui m'a permis d'échapper à la vilité des hommes. Je me suis fait engager à bord d'un navire marchand et nous sommes partis vers l'Amérique du Sud. Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec les hommes de l'équipage, seulement avec un vieil homme qui m'apprit tout ce que je sais de la navigation, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. »

Il sourit à sa remarque, ses yeux se perdent un instant dans le vide, comme si il revivait ces instant de cavales avec un sentiment de nostalgie profonde. Anthony et moi attendons patiemment que le pirate revienne au moment présent pour poursuivre son récit. Je sens que mon frère est tout autant que moi captivé par le forgeron, sa voix grave et ses traits sérieux contrastent avec le pirate légèrement puéril et rieur que nous avons vu sur le pont. Comme si il changeait de comportement en étant dans sa forge, redevant adulte. Je reporte mon attention sur ce dernier en l'entendant soupirer.

« Hélas, cela ne dura pas longtemps, le navire fut attaqué par un navire pirate et tous périrent, sauf moi. Ils me proposèrent de rester avec eux et j'ai accepté. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ce sentiment de liberté, j'étais libre et rien ne pouvait nous arrêter. Mais pourtant j'avais cette petite voix qui me disait que je ne voulais pas cela, je voulais être libre mais pas tuer des gens pour de l'argent. Non, ce que je voulais c'était pouvoir vivre sans contraintes. »

« Quand j'ai posé, pour la première fois, le pied sur les îles du Galápagos, je ne pensais pas rencontrer Edward Cullen, que tout le monde croyait mort. »

Il plante son regard dans le miens et souffle d'une voix triste.

-Je vous ai vu à ses obsèques. J'ai été invité et l'image de votre visage en larmes m'a marqué pour toujours. Il y avait tellement de douleur dans vos yeux que…

-S'il-vous plait ! je le coupe, continuez et ne me parlez pas de cela, c'est déjà assez dur.

Ma main se crispe sur celle d'Anthony qui sert ses doigts autours des miens, comme pour m'empêcher de tomber. Je souffle difficilement et parviens à reprendre le dessus sur la douleur lancinante de mon cœur. Emmett me regarde avec un air désolé avant de me demander :

-Si vous voulez revenir plus tard vous…

-Non, ça ira. Je vous en pris, poursuivez.

« Bien, nous avons donc accosté sur l'une des îles et nous sommes entré dans une auberge. L'air sentait l'alcool et le tabac, on pouvait voir des nuages de fumées remonter de la cave par des bouches d'aérations. J'ai laissé mes compagnons s'attablé dans le fond de la salle tandis que je me laissai tomber sur un tabouret devant une petite table basse. J'ai commandé une bière, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, puis une deuxième et une troisième. Je tiens biens l'alcool et j'avais encore toute ma tête quand un jeune homme est venu s'asseoir en face de moi, la tête baissé. Nous ne nous sommes pas regardé pendant un long moment, le temps de deux bières supplémentaires pour moi et une pour lui _(N/A : l'alcool est à consommer avec modération)_. Quand il a enfin relevé son visage du fond de sa choppe, j'ai pu croiser son regard vert et je l'ai tout de suite reconnu, malgré ses traits tirés et sa barbes de cinq jours. Il m'a regardé comme si il savait qu'il me connaissait mais qu'il ne me remettait pas, je lui ai sourit et lui ai demandé d'une voix que je voulus douce :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ai arrivé Mr. Cullen ?

Il m'a lancé un regard perdu avant de me répondre faiblement :

-Excusez-moi, mais je ne sais si j'ai eu l'honneur de vous avoir déjà rencontré.

-Ho, mais si ! Je suis Emmett McCarthy, forgeron.

Je lui ai tendu ma main et il s'en est saisit en me souriant.

-Bien sur, cela me revient maintenant, qu'il m'a dit.

Et puis, je dois vous le dire, l'image de votre visage le jour de l'enterrement mets revenus à l'esprit et je n'ai pu laisser la colère prendre le dessus sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de partir ainsi ? Ne savez-vous pas la douleur que vous avez infligez à Mlle. Swan ?

Ses yeux se sont voilés et il m'a raconté son histoire. Je suis obligé de passer sous silence cette partie de l'histoire, c'est à Edward et non à moi de vous raconter cela. »

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et se lève pour se diriger vers un tonneau. Il se saisit d'une grande louche et boit longuement de grandes gorgées d'eau. Il revient finalement devant nous et se rassoit en nous souriant. Il reprend plus calmement :

« Nous parlions depuis déjà un certain temps quand un jeune entra en coup de vent dans l'auberge. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux qui semblaient effrayés. Il a jeté un regard circulaire sur la pièce avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'Edward. Comme se dernier plus tôt auparavant, il ne nous a pas regardé, gardant ses yeux fixés sur le planché. Avec Edward nous nous sommes regardé et nous avons engagé la conversation :

-Salut, j'ai dit, je m'appelle Emmett McCarty, et lui c'est Edward Cullen.

Il a relevé son visage dans notre direction et m'a répondu d'une voix tremblante :

-Jas…Jasper Whitlock… »

« Je ne sais pas comment, mais il y a un truc qui s'est tout de suite passé entre nous. Jasper nous a raconté son histoire et nous en avons fait de même Edward et moi. Mais là encore Jasper sera le mieux placé pour vous parler de cela. Nous nous sommes découvert la même envie de liberté et nous avons décidé de former un équipage. En deux jours, ce dernier était au complet et le navire acheté. Nous sommes partis et nous avons navigué huit mois durant avant d'accoster dans un port d'un pays du nord de l'Europe. »

« La petite ville portuaire était calme mais nous pouvions sentir cet odeur de danger qui flotte dans l'air des endroits dangereux. Tout l'équipage s'est rendu dans un bar sauf moi et Démetri. Ce dernier pour chasser sa proie préférée : les femmes, et moi pour apprécier la terre ferme sous mes pieds. Il faisait nuit noire et un froid à vous geler sur place. Je marchais en grelottant, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de ma veste et la tête rentrée dans le col de ma chemise. Je ne sais pas si vous avez connu ces froid d'hiver où votre souffle se cristallise dés sortis de votre bouche, où l'air semble vous couper de par en par. J'étais en plein dedans. »

« J'ai tourné à l'angle d'une petite rue quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas précipités. Je me suis plaqués conte le mur froid, me dissimulant dans l'ombre. Au bruit des pas, ils étaient deux, un poursuivant et un poursuivit. J'ai attendu un instant, pour voir s'ils venaient vers moi. J'ai alors perçut, entre le fracas des pas sur les pavés, des sanglots étranglés par un souffle erratique. Toujours caché dans l'ombre de la lune, j'ai vue passer devant moi une jeune femme aux cheveux d'or suivit de très – trop – près par un homme à la carrure imposante. »

« Sans plus réfléchir je me suis jeté sur lui, le plaquant contre le sol à demi gelé par le froid. Nous avons roulé sur les pierres froides échangeant coup de point contre coup de pied. Bientôt, j'ai sentis le goût du sang envahir ma bouche et un liquide chaud couler le long de mon coup. Je me trouvais en mauvaise posture, en dessous de mon adversaire. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à me donner le coup fatal quand un bruit sourd retentis et que l'homme s'effondra sur moi. »

« La minute de surprise passée, je pu voir la jeune femme assise à côté de moi en pleure, une pierre à la main. Elle portait une robe blanche qui ne lui couvrait ni les bras ni les jambes, je pouvais très bien voir la différence entre ses frissons du aux pleures et ceux du au froid. Je me suis redressé, faisant rouler le corps de l'homme et donnant ma veste à la jeune déesse aux cheveux d'or. Elle m'a sourit à travers ses larmes, je crois que jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce sourire. Après avoir mis le vêtement elle s'est évanouit, trop faible pour continuer à lutter. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je suis retourné à bord du bateau, la déposant dans la cabine d'Edward. M'assurant qu'elle dormait, je suis allé chercher ce dernier et Jasper. »

Emmett pousse un soupir en secouant la tête. J'ai l'impression que cela lui en coute de nous raconter toute son histoire et je me sens comme gênée. Je me tourne vers Anthony mais ce dernier me fait non de la tête, comprenant ce que j'ai à l'esprit. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester car le pirate reprend :

« Quand nous sommes revenus à bord du navire, la déesse était réveillée. Elle eu un mouvement de recule en nous voyant tous les trois et se cacha derrière les draps de la couche. Elle commençait à trembler quand je demandais aux garçons de m'attendre dehors. Ils sont sortis, me laissant seul avec la jeune femme. Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux apeurés avant de se calmer, elle m'avait reconnu. A la lumière de la lampe, je pu voir que son beau visage était couverts de bleus, ainsi que son cou, ses bras et ses poignets. Je lui ai demandé son nom, elle m'a répondu avec un accent du Nord qu'elle s'appelait Rosalie. Ma Rose… »

Une fois de plus, le regard du pirate se perd dans la contemplation du planché, quittant le moment présent. Je me demande alors si cette demoiselle est toujours vivante, vu la façon nostalgique avec laquelle il parle d'elle. Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de plus y réfléchir car il poursuit :

« Nous avons parlé pendant une heure entière. Elle a aussi beaucoup pleuré, m'expliquant comment l'ami de son frère avait abusé d'elle. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui l'a poussé à se confier ainsi à moi, mais cela à créé des sentiments très forts entre elle et moi. Avec l'approbation de Jasper et d'Edward, ainsi que tout l'équipage elle est restée avec nous… »

-Et ? demande mon frère alors que le pirate semble avoir terminé son récit.

-Et, notre histoire est loin d'être terminée, mais d'autres personnes y entre et Jasper sera le plus à même de vous raconter la suite.

Sur ces dernières paroles il se lève et nous tourne le dos, s'emparant des poulies que Garrett lui a apporté. Anthony suis son mouvement et se redresse, m'entrainant dans son geste.

-Merci beaucoup Emmett, je souffle avant de me faire entrainer par Anthony dans le couloir.

Tandis que nous marchons dans le long couloir sombre, je repense au discours du pirate ainsi que tous les propos des membres de l'équipage. Ils semblent tous êtres de pauvres gens qui sont là pour recommencer une vie loin de l'injustice des hommes, mais pourquoi des personnes si honnêtes peuvent-elles vivre avec un homme tel qu'Edward, qui se fait passer pour mort aux yeux de tous en brisant le cœur de ses proches pour ses reconvertir dans la piraterie ? Cette question me tourmentait depuis le début de notre voyage.

Quand nous retrouvons la lumière du jour sur le pont, la journée est déjà bien avancée et la nuit commence à tomber sur le navire. Nous sommes accueillis par Théophile, plus existé qu'à l'ordinaire. Son sourire éblouissant me fait oublier mes soucis alors que je le prends dans mes bras. Il ri devant ma démonstration sentimentale et me rends mon étreinte sous le regard surpris d'Anthony.

-Ne l'avez-vous pas trouvé fantastique ? nous demande alors notre petit frère. On dirait un autre Emmett quand il est en bas !

-Oui, j'ai aussi trouvé, lui répond Anthony. Il a été captivant !

-Et attendez d'entendre Jasper ! Son histoire est encore plus incroyable !

-Et si tu nous laissais souffler un peu Théophile, hein ? je demande en souriant.

-Vos désir son des ordres ma chère sœur, il me répond en se baissant devant moi.

Il fait alors mine de nous quitter, à notre plus grand soulagement mais attrape la main d'Anthony au dernier moment, l'entrainant avec lui dans une course effrénée.

-Mais toi tu n'as rien demandé ! Cri-t-il à l'adresse de son frère qui le suis le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me retrouve alors seule sur le pont. Je m'approche du bastingage et m'appuie sur ce dernier en contemplent la mer. Le bruit des conversations et du ressac de la mer me cache les pas qui se rapprochent de moi et je ne me rends compte de la présence à mes côté que lorsque je vois deux mains se joindre au dessus de l'océan agité. Je ne tourne pas les yeux, reconnaissant ses doigts longs et fins, la chaleur de son corps près du miens. Mon regard se fixe sur l'étendue infinie de l'eau azur, fuyant l'homme à quelques centimètres de moi. Que faire, rester là ? Fuir ? Crier ma colère et mon désespoir ? Je ne sais pas, je suis perdue, comme à chaque fois que je suis prêt de lui.

-Pardonne-moi Bella…

Sa voix, si douce et entrainante. _Son _ténor, celui marqué au fer rouge dans mon esprit. Je devrais céder devant cette supplique, je devrais lui pardonner et me jeter dans ses bras…

_Allez Bella, ça t'éviteras de souffrir d'avantage_

_Mais bien sur ! Vas-y, tombe dans son piège, encore une fois !_

_Mais il est si…_

_Evidement ! Il le fait exprès, reprends-toi Isabella et tiens bon !_

Je secoue la tête et me tourne vers la cause de tous mes cauchemars, plongeant dans ses prunelles émeraude au risque d'y rester à jamais.

-Non Mr. Cullen ! Pas avant d'avoir plus d'explication sur toute cette mascarade ! Pas avant d'avoir compris la raison de toute cette souffrance !

Je le quitte une nouvelle fois en colère mais fière de ne pas avoir cédée. En cet instant une petite part de moi espère secrètement que lui aussi ressent tout ce que j'ai enduré alors que je le croyais mort.

-Bella !

Alec s'approche de moi, l'air inquiet. Je lui fais signe que tout vas bien et m'assois à ses côtés sur une marche en bois du pont. Ensemble nous regardons le soleil se coucher sur la ligne d'horizon. Mais je vois également – dans le coin de l'œil – une silhouette courbée entrer dans sa cabine.

Une petite victoire pour aujourd'hui, mais que nous réserve l'avenir ?

* * *

**Nooooooon ! Pas taper ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on en sais plus sur mon Jasper d'amuuuur 3**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Gros bisous à toutes (et à tous ?)^^**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Récit Jasper

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plus de l'écrire ^^**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture.**

Adeline : Voilà pour toi ! J'espère que ça répondra à tes attentes ;) Un grand merci pour ta review.

erika : voilà la suite. merci.

acroatwilight : Oui, Bella ne se fera pas marcher sur les pieds avec moi ! Merci d'être toujours là, tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir. Gros bisous.

Alice : Toujours pas de réponse sur le mystérieux Edward... zut ! lol. Un grand merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Marie : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que l'autre ^^

Audrey : Merci d'être aussi fidèle, cela me touche beaucoup ! He non, pas de d'explication Bella/Edward dans ce chapitre... mais dans le prochain... Je n'en dit pas plus. Un énorme merci pour tes reviews régulières. Gros bisous.

D : Voilà la suite ;)

Reviewer : C'était un peu court, mais le voilà en entier ;)

* * *

Bientôt, la nuit tombe sur le navire et l'on ne voit plus qu'a la faible lumière des lampes à huile accrochées aux mâts. Alec m'a quitté, me laissant seule, appuyée contre le bastingage, les yeux perdus dans le noir de la nuit. La douleur lancinante de mon cœur meurtri semble être devenue plus puissante qu'avant. Pourtant je ressens une intime satisfaction face à la réaction d'Edward, pour une fois j'ai réussi à prendre le dessus sur le dilemme qui me tiraille. Mon choix entre le cœur et la raison.

Poussant un soupir je me retourne pour faire face au pont, presque vide, où seul Démetri s'affaire en sifflotant. Le vent s'est levé, faisant claquer les voiles tendues du navire. Du haut de son perchoir, en haut du grand mât, Eléazar scrute la mer à l'aide d'une longue vue d'argent, aidé par Laurent dans la vigie. C'est deux là ne se parlent pas mais paraissent être en parfaite harmonie, s'échangeant deux mots de temps en temps pour se faire parvenir leurs observations, l'un d'un côté, le deuxième de l'autre. Soudain, j'entends un bruit strident retentir depuis l'avant du bateau et Benjamin apparaître.

La faible lumière des lampes accentue l'effet de ses pommettes saillantes, lui donnant un air emprunt de gravité.

-Tempête prévue dans deux heures ! cri-t-il en direction des deux hommes perchés.

C'est alors que le pont commence à s'agiter, se transformant en une véritable fourmilière. Même Emmett émerge des entrailles du navire, le visage recouvert de sueur. Tout les pirates montent aux mâts, attrapent des cordages, fixent des clous, nouent des boutes… Même Anthony à mis la main à la patte. Alors que je laisse mon regard se perdre dans toute cette agitation je sens les premières gouttes tomber sur mes joues fraiches. Je passe une main sur ces dernières quand le tonnerre commence à gronder au loin et que l'on voit un éclair tomber dans une lumière aveuglante.

C'est le début de la tempête…

Je m'active à mon tour, allant remplacer Alec à la barre après quelques indications de ce dernier. Le vent se lève de plus en plus, produisant un bruit assourdissant à travers les voiles tendues du navire. Les voix commencent à s'élever sur le pont et l'esprit des pirates s'échauffes sous l'adrénaline. Les gouttes, tout d'abords fines, se transforment en torrent qui se déverse sur nous avec colère. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux trempés tout en scrutant le pont en dessous de moi.

Tout se passe alors très vite. Un cri strident retentis dans le brouhaha de la tempête, un choc sourd se fait entendre et je voix un cordage dégringoler du grand mât avec Théophile.

Je lâche précipitamment la barre pour accourir au près de mon frère. Je descends les marches trempées quatre à quatre, en manquant de tomber plusieurs fois, pour arriver au centre du navire où plusieurs pirates se sont attroupés. Je les pousse violement, me frayant un passage jusqu'à Théophile. Quand je pose les yeux sur lui, il a le visage ensanglanté et gémis de douleur. Je m'accroupis à son côté et tente de le soulever, mais le terrible râle de souffrance qui s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres serrées me dissuade de le bouger.

-Théophile ! je murmure à son oreille. Ce n'est certainement pas le moment de nous laisser. Je t'en pris ne pars pas maintenant, tiens bon, on va te soigner !

Mon petit frère attrape ma main et la sert de toutes ses forces alors qu'Anthony le prend dans ses bras. Je suis le mouvement, la main de Théophile serrant toujours la mienne. Je vois alors Jasper accourir et nous dire de le conduire à sa cabine. J'embrasse le front mouillé de mon frère avant de le quitter, tournant le dos à la porte et m'apprêtant à retourner aider. Mais je suis coupée dans mon élan par une poigne puissante qui me saisit le bras. Je me retourne en tirant ma dague de ma ceinture, la plaçant devant le pirate inconnu. Quel n'est pas ma stupeur quand je découvre…

-Par pitié ! Pas encore vous !

-Be…

-ISABELLA ! je hurle de rage et pour couvrir le bruit du tonnerre.

-Isabella, je te… vous demande de suivre votre frère et de rester en sécurité dans une cabine.

Je suis en ébullition, je vais exploser sous la rage qui prend peu à peu place dans mon esprit. La main d'Edward enserre mon bras avec une telle force que j'ai la sensation que ses doigts entre jusqu'au plus profond de ma chair. Je lutte contre cet étau de fer un instant, essayant de reprendre mon calme. Mais, sous la pluie, l'orage et la multitude d'émotions qui m'ont submergé je craque.

-NON ! Je ne vais en aucun cas « rester en sécurité », et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. Pour cela adressez-vous à mon frère ! C'est ainsi que vous fonctionnez, vous les hommes, n'est-ce pas ? Tout repose sur le « mâle dominant ». Comme quoi nous ne sommes pas si éloigné des animaux qu'on voudrait bien le croire.

-Vo…

-ET ! Je vous rappelle que nous ne nous trouvons sur aucun territoire et que je pourrais très bien me servir de cette dague si je le voulais… Bien que je sois une femme aux allures inoffensives.

J'hausse un sourcil pour accentuer ma menace tout en remontant un peu plus l'arme vers lui. Et, dans un subtil mouvement de poignet je fais glisser mon stylet corse d'argent de ma manche et le place sur sa joue, menaçante et attendant une réaction. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier :

-Mais…mais… C'est…c'est le stylet que je…

-Oui, le stylet corse que vous m'avez offert. Vous n'avez pas oublié à ce que je vois. Vous souvenez-vous les inscriptions que vous y avez fait graver ?

- « Chì cù la spada ferisci Per la spada perisci.»

- _Celui qui blesse par l'épée finira par l'épée_. Exactement !

La douleur de mon cœur est si vive que je ne parviens pas à retenir les larmes qui envahissent mes joues, mais elles sont heureusement masquées par la force de la pluie qui s'abat sur nous sans relâche. Les mots prononcés ont le même effet que ce qui est décrit, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'enfonce des lames dans le cœur pour m'achever par l'épée. La main d'Edward sur mon bras semble s'être transformée en un fer chauffé à blanc. Je souffre, mais je fais tout pour ne rien en laisser paraître, me cachant derrière cette façade que je me suis construite depuis la « mort » de mon fiancé.

-Isabella je…

-Rien ! Lâchez moi voulez-vous !

Je me dégage de sa poigne puissante et me précipite vers le pont supérieur, à la barre. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement la tempête devient encore plus violente et je vois Jasper s'approcher de moi avec difficulté en tentant de ne pas se faire emporter en se tenant au bastingage. Quand il réussit à arriver à ma hauteur il me cri par-dessus le bruit du tonnerre et du fracas des vagues s'écrasant sur le navire :

-Je t'en pris Bella ! Va te mettre à l'abri ! Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fait le pour Théophile, il a besoin de toi.

Je pousse un soupir qu'il n'entend et lâche le gouvernail. Je me retrouve alors plaqué au sol par la force du vent et une vague monstrueuse. Jasper me rattrape alors que je manque de me faire emporter par cette dernière, et il m'aide à me remettre sur mes pieds. Cette fois-ci je m'accroche aux parois du bateau et descend péniblement les marches glissante qui mène au pont principale. Je suis une nouvelle fois plaqué contre le mur par une rafale de vent mais heureusement tout près de la porte de la cabine de Jasper où se trouve mon frère. Je m'accroche désespérément à la poignée que je tourne pour m'engouffrer dans la petite pièce.

Je souffle de soulagement et passe une main sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux mouillés. L'air humide de la cabine me parait beaucoup plus agréable qu'à l'extérieur, et malgré mon égo blessé je me sens bien mieux à l'abri.

Au fond de la cabine, je peux apercevoir Théophile, allongé sur la même couchette où j'avais été plusieurs heures plus tôt. Alors que je m'apprête à m'avancer, j'entends la voix rauque de mon petit frère demander :

-Bella ? C'est toi ?

Je marche rapidement vers lui et m'agenouille au pied du lit en lui prenant la main.

-C'est moi mon cœur… Dors maintenant, tu dois te reposer.

-Non, je…

-Shuuuut, je rétorque en passant ma deuxième main dans ses cheveux humides, repose-toi.

-Hummmmm…

Et sens plus de paroles inutiles, je le vois fermer ses beaux yeux et s'endormir paisiblement. Je ne le quitte pas, ne voulant pas le laisser seul de peur qu'il se réveil et ai besoin de quelque chose. Je me revois alors quelques années auparavant, le veillant alors qu'il était atteint de la fièvre. Anthony et moi avions fait venir tous les médecins de Versailles et de la capitale mais aucuns n'avaient rien pu faire pour calmer la fièvre qui dévorait mon petit frère au fil des jours. Durant six jours durant je suis resté à son chevet, prête à faire n'importe quoi pour le soulager. Je peux bien dire qu'il m'avait fait la peur de ma vie, j'ai cru que j'allais le perdre, et c'était bien la dernière chose que j'avais besoin après la perte d'Edward.

-Bell…

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Pas sa faute…

-Pardon ?

-Par pas…

-Mais je reste là mon cœur.

Je me rends alors compte qu'il dort, et que ses paroles ne sont que le fruit d'un rêve. Je souris tendrement en caressant son front brûlant.

-Bella…je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi cœur, je chuchote plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Le regarder dormir est l'un des plus beaux spectacles et je me surprends à me reperdre à nouveau dans mes souvenirs profondément enfouis…

_Flash Back :_

_-Isabella ?_

_-Père. _

_Je me tourne vers mon père, assis dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau. Il me scrute de ses yeux noirs alors que j'attends patiemment ce qu'il a à me dire. _

_-Isabella je viens de recevoir une lettre ce matin même. Je veux que tu te prépare nous allons recevoir du monde aujourd'hui. _

_-Du monde père ? _

_-Des amis d'Angleterre…_

_-Les Cullen ? je demande pleine d'espoirs, n'ayant pas vu Edward depuis un mois. _

_Mon père me lance un regard navré et me répond :_

_-Non, je suis désolé ma chérie mais Carlisle a beaucoup à faire avec le Roi en ce moment. _

_-Bien… Quand arrivent-ils ? Si je puis me permettre. _

_-Ils ne devraient plus tarder, dans la lettre mon ami me dit qu'il vient de partir avec sa famille… _

_-Dans ce cas, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir m'excuser…_

_Inclinant la tête je tourne le dos au bureau de mon père et quitte la pièce en refermant délicatement la porte derrière moi. Je monte les escaliers menant à ma chambre et ouvre mon armoire, cherchant sans grande conviction une robe appropriée. Trouvant enfin cette dernière, bleue nuit sertie de saphirs, de diamants et cousue de fils d'argents, cadeau du Roi. Appelant ma femme de chambre je commence à quitter ma tenue d'équitation que j'ai mis pour ma ballade dans le parc. _

_Trois coup son portés à la porte avant que Aléria n'entre et n'attrape mon corset posé sur le lit. Elle me l'enfile et commence à serrer les lacets dans mon dos, comprimant de plus en plus mes poumons. _

_-Inspirez Mademoiselle, me demande-t-elle en serrant un peu plus. _

_Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces au montant du lit, inspirant le plus fort possible pour vider mes poumons de l'air qu'ils pourraient contenir s'ils n'étaient pas aussi compressés. _(N/A : franchement ça devait être invivable ce truc… Et pour qui c'est le truc qui fait souffrir ? Encore pour les femmes ! lol.)

_Après plusieurs minutes de préparations, je sors de ma chambre et descend à l'étage de mes frères. Je m'arrête devant celle d'Anthony et tape doucement contre le bois blanc. _

_-Entrez ! cri mon frère de l'autre côté de la paroi._

_Je pousse la porte et entre dans la grande pièce. Anthony et Théophile se tiennent tous les deux assis sur des chaises et me regardent avec de grands sourires._

_-Pourquoi me regardez-vous avec ces sourires idiots ? je demande._

_-Tu es magnifique Isabella, notre bon Roi à de très bons goûts._

_Ils se mettent à rire alors que je leur tire la langue puérilement. Venant perturber notre instant de relâchement, un domestique _(N/A : non mais oui quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là lui ?)_Tu permets ?_ (N/A : désolé, désolé, je me tais)_ Bien… où en étais-je ?_ (N/A : le domestique…)_ Ha, oui ! Merci. _(N/A : Y'a pas de quoi.)_ Un domestique entre nous annonçant que nos hôtes anglais sont arrivés. _

_Mes frères se lèvent et nous sortons, nous dirigeant vers le grand salon où nous attendent nos parents et nos invités. En marchant dans les longs couloirs du palais je me demande qui peuvent-êtres ces gens dont mon père ne semble jamais nous avoir parlé. Je pense également à Edward dont je me languis et qui me manque plus que tout, sans lui je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à faire quoi que ce sois. Mais je dois faire bonne figure pour nos hôtes. _

_En arrivant devant la grande porte blanche du salon, j'entends mes frères pouffer et se mettre un peu plus loin de moi. J'appuie sur la poignée et ouvre la porte._

_Je me retrouve alors happée par un rayon vert qui m'hypnotise et me fait perdre pieds. Le monde autour de moi disparaît et j'en oublis même les convenances en courant dans les bras de mon promis. Je suis accueillie dans une chaude et douce étreinte. _

_-Je vous aime, me chuchote un doux ténor dans le creux de mon oreille. _

-Bella ? Bella réveille toi !

Je me relève en sursaut les yeux embués par le sommeil. Je me suis endormie sur la couchette où est étendue Théophile, toujours dans les bras de Morphée. A côté de moi, Jasper me regarde avec un air calme.

-La tempête s'est calmée et Théophile n'a rien que quelques contusions et coupures.

-Merci Seigneur ! je souffle de soulagement.

-Heureusement qu'il n'a rien de cassé, me répond le pirate, nous aurions eu du mal à le soigner…

Je ferme les yeux, refoulant les images qui me montent aux yeux.

-Viens, m'invite-t-il, nous devons le laisser se reposer et tu devrais prendre un peu l'air.

J'attrape la main qu'il me tend et le suis à l'extérieur. En effet le soleil et revenu ce matin, les nuages gris de la veille ont déserté le ciel et l'air est redevenue tiède malgré les embruns. Nous nous appuyons au bastingage, scrutant la mer d'un œil distrait. J'attends qu'il prenne la parole… Une vieille habitude qui ne veut pas partir.

-Je t'ai entendu parler dans ton sommeil, m'avoue-t-il, il te hante n'est-ce pas ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, je réponds sur la défensive.

-Vraiment ? Et si je _vous_ réponds que si, ça me regarde, qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Je vous rappelle que je suis un proche ami d'Edward et que contrairement à vous je connais la raison de son mensonge.

-Je sais parfaitement pourquoi il m'a mentis ! je réplique, il ne m'a jamais aimé et n'a fait que ce jouer de moi comme le bon anglais qu'il est ! _(N/A : à noter que je n'ai rien contre ces dernier, mais Bella s'emporte de temps en temps, lol)_

-Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, c'est un fait, dit-il plus pour lui que pour moi.

Ne soulevant pas sa remarque je me perds dans la contemplation de l'océan et des vagues s'écrasant sur la coque du navire. Je demande alors, plus détendue :

-Tu as parlé à mon frère ?

-Anthony ? Oui, ce matin. Ca t'intéresse ?

-Et bien… Si ça ne te dérange pas… Oui.

Le pirate ne me répond pas tout de suite, regardant ses mains accrochées à la rampe en bois. J'attends, j'ai l'impression que depuis toujours je ne fais que cela : attendre.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé que je finirai sur un navire pirate. J'ai toujours voulu être dans l'armée. Je suis né sur le Nouveau Monde et le recrutement se fait en masse là-bas. J'ai toujours eu espèce de… charisme… j'arrive facilement à influencer les gens en ma faveur où à me croire. Je suis donc entré dans les rangs à l'âge de 17 ans. Je me suis facilement fait passer pour un homme majeur et j'ai commencé mon service. J'ai vite gravis les échelons pour me retrouver Sergent. La famille, les femmes… Tout cela passait après l'armée et je ne vivais que pour servir la patrie. J'avais deux sœurs, je n'ai su ce qu'elles étaient devenues qu'il n'y a peu. L'ainée, Marie-Anne s'est mariée avec un modeste bourgeois ce qui m'a beaucoup surpris car elle aspirait d'épouser un riche noble. Mais qu'importe ? Elle au moins est mariée. Car ma cadette, la petite Crystal doit encore être en train de faire le trottoir…

Il pousse un soupir et la gêne m'empêche de dire le moindre mot.

-Mais, je ne peux plus rien y faire. Je suis recherché sur tout le continent et je ne peux plus y mettre les pieds…

-Pourquoi cela ? je demande soudain.

-Laisse-moi terminer… je suis donc vite devenu Sergent. On m'a donné un secteur à surveiller avec une équipe, et bien entendu je suis tombé sur le plus difficile où y régnait une petite guerre civile entre deux familles rivales. L'une d'elle était dirigée par une femme du nom de Maria, elle était d'une beauté incomparable et en jouait beaucoup. Elle venait d'Amérique centrale et avait les yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux d'ébène. J'ai vite du intervenir durant l'une de leurs nombreuses querelles et j'ai du affronter Maria.

« Tout a commencé un petit matin, je faisait ma ronde dans le Sud de la ville avec un de mes soldats. Nous étions jeunes et ne pensions pas avoir de problèmes avant la tombée de la nuit où nous reprendrions notre tour de garde. Nous marchions donc sans craintes dans les ruelles encore endormies de la ville, quand nous avons entendus un coup de feu. Nous avons tout de suite réagis au bruit et nous sommes précipités dans la première rue qui se rapprochait de la détonation. »

« Quand nous sommes arrivés sur le lieu de l'affrontement, j'ai pu voir quatre hommes, deux en face de deux autres, fusils aux poings. Entre les deux duos, une jeune femme à la beauté dévastatrice se tenait droite comme un « i » et semblait insensible à ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses beaux yeux. J'ai couru dans sa direction et l'ai plaqué contre le mur de la maison la plus proche. Elle m'a regardé d'un regard meurtrier et m'a craché au visage. J'ai refreiner mon envie de l'arrêter mais je me suis dit que ce devait être l'effet du contre coup, de la peur, ou je ne sais quoi encore. Ce qui est sur c'est que j'étais tombé sous le charme de cette créature de luxure.

-Vous allez bien ? Demandais-je.

-Non ! me cria-t-elle, vous m'avez fait manquer le meilleurs !

C'est alors qu'une deuxième détonation retentis et qu'on entendit une longue plainte et un bruit sourd, comme un corps qui s'effondre. Elle s'est dégagé de mon emprise sur elle est à courus vers l'homme touché. Je m'attendais à ce quelle pleure, cri, supplie, secoue la dépouille de son frère/amant/ami que sais-je. Mais contre toutes mes attente elle à criée de joie et à craché sur le sol au près du cadavre. »

« C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai compris à qui j'avais à faire. Après cet incident je ne l'ai croisé que peut de fois, nous nous sommes croisé de temps à autre mais il n'y a pas eu d'incident semblable durant deux mois entiers. Mais au bout de ces deux mois j'ai reçus une lettre m'invitant à rejoindre une personne inconnue devant l'église. A l'heure fixée je me suis rendue à l'église et j'ai attendu. Vingt minutes plus tard _elle_ est arrivée, encore plus resplendissante que la première fois que je l'avais vue. Elle était tout simplement parfaite. Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot, nous avons juste partagé une pure nuit d'extase. »

« Si je m'attendais aux conséquences de ce geste je n'aurais certainement jamais fait cela. C'est un beau matin, en me rendant à la caserne que j'ai vu le cheval de mon supérieur. Je me suis tout d'abords demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans ce trou perdu, puis j'ai laissé tomber. J'allais bien voir ce qui l'amenait par là. Ca n'a pas tardé. Dès qu'il m'a vu il s'est tourné vers deux soldats et leur à dit en me pointant du doigt :

-Au nom des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés arrêtez cet homme.

Je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans ma propre prison pour un motif que j'ignorais encore. C'est le jour où l'on m'a jugé que j'ai su. »

« Je me suis rendu au « tribunal » enchainé, tiré par mes anciens hommes, sans personnes pour plaider ma cause. On m'a fait asseoir devant une assemblée de cinq hommes qui m'ont accusé de donner des renseignements à l'ennemi et de comploter contre l'Amérique. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris les raisons de cet accusation pu la lumière s'est fait dans mon esprit Maria devait être cet ennemi et j'avais été vu avec elle, la nuit. »

« J'ai été condamné à être pendu haut et court sans délai. Mais je me suis enfui bien entendu. J'ai sauté dans le premier bateau et j'ai rejoins les îles du Galápagos où j'ai rencontré Edward et Emmett. Mais avant cela j'ai été découvert sur le navire où je voyageais clandestinement, les matelots ont commencé à me courir après, m'ayant certainement reconnu comme étant l'un des hommes les plus recherché d'Amérique – j'ai appris il y peu que Maria été l'une des plus grands hors la loi du Nouveau Monde et que la fréquenter vous transformez vous aussi en dangereux criminel. J'étais donc poursuivit par trois des matelots du navire quand j'ai tourné à l'angle d'une ruelle sombre et que je suis rentré dans une auberge pleine de pirates. J'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir où je pouvais passer inaperçu et je me suis laisser tomber sur un tabouret derrière une table à l'abri des regards. J'ai fait la connaissance de mes deux amis d'aujourd'hui et nous avons décidé de partir ensemble. »

« Peu après notre départ Emmett à rencontré Rosalie, elle est restée avec nous jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions ma femme…»

Son regard se perd un instant dans le vide et je sens qu'il est perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ne voulant pas perturber se moment de nostalgie, je patiente en regardant le soleil briller sur l'eau calme de l'océan. Quand il reprend la parole, je reporte toute mon attention sur lui :

-Nous venions d'accoster sur les côtes d'Angleterre car nous devions voir Carlisle pour Rose…

-Pardon ? Carlisle est au courant ? Ne me dîtes pas que c'est vrai !

-Si, je suis désolé mais il ne devait rien dire à personne…

-Ce n'est rien, au point où j'en suis. Un mensonge de plus ou de moins…

-Je disais donc, nous étions sur les terres Anglaises et seuls étaient partis plus loin sur l'île Edward, Emmett et Rosalie. Je suis resté avec l'équipage à attendre leur retour. Mais le petit village portuaire où nous nous trouvions était réputé pour être un vrai nid de sorcières et les bûchers étaient – et sont surement encore – très fréquents. Nous avions jeté l'encre depuis trois jours et nous attendions toujours. J'ai autorisé les hommes à mettre pieds à terre et je les ai suivis, savourant la sensation du plancher des vaches sous mes pieds. En me promenant dans les ruelles du village je suis vite arrivé sur la place principale au se trouvait un important attroupement. Au milieu de ce dernier se trouvait une jeune femme, elle avait ses cheveux noir coupé très courts et avait la tête baissée, elle fixait le sol d'un air coupable.

« Dès que j'ai posé le regard sur elle, j'ai su qu'elle était devenue toute ma vie. Sa taille frêle, son doux visage et ce petit, minuscule sourire mutin qu'elle adressait à la foule autour d'elle… Tout en elle m'attirait et m'attire encore. Mais la première fois que je l'ai vu elle n'était pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle souffrait très visiblement d'un grand manque de nourriture –elle avait la peau sur les os – son corps était couvert de contusions et de bleus divers, elle avait les traits tiré par la fatigue et de grande cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux bleus. »

« Je n'ai pas su immédiatement se que lui voulaient tous ces gens et puis j'ai compris d'après les cris de femmes à côté de moi. Elles la traitaient d'affreuse sorcière, envoyée de Satan… Cette jeune femme était en train de se faire condamner, comme étang une sorcière et à être brûlée vive. »

« L'image de cette femme me hantait, dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais son maigre et pâle visage tourné vers le sol. Il m'était impossible de ne pas penser à elle, de ne pas me demander si elle allait bien… Je suis retourné dans le petit village et j'ai demandé à deux vieilles dames où et quand allait se dérouler l'exécution, elles m'ont répondu : « dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas rater le spectacle, c'est sur la place publique. » J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu. J'avais l'impression d'être dans l'un de ces cauchemars où l'on court au ralenti tout en ayant l'impression d'aller le plus vite possible. Quand je suis arrivé sur la place, le bûché était déjà en place et une foule de gens se pressait autour de ce dernier. Mon inconnue n'était pas encore entrée en scène et je cherchais frénétiquement l'endroit où ils l'a retenaient. »

« N'avez-vous jamais ressenti ce sentiment d'impuissance ? Et bien c'est exactement ce qui se passait dans mon cœur, je me sentais impuissant face à la cruauté humaine. Car ils étaient bien sur le point de brûler une jeune femme qui avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être innocente, cela se lisait sur son visage, dans ses yeux si purs… »

-Tu l'aime vraiment, je le coupe admiratrice.

-Ho, oui ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle… Mais où en étais-je ? Ha oui, bien sur ! J'ai pourtant fini par voir dans une ruelle sombre et cachée, une carriole où l'on pouvait voir une silhouette courbée sur elle-même et tremblante. J'ai couru à nouveau, bousculant la foule sur mon passage. Les gens criaient, m'insultaient, mais rien ne pouvais m'arrêter, il fallait que je la sauve. Quand je suis arrivé dans cette ruelle, que les gardes se sont tournés vers moi, j'ai tout de suite su ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. J'ai tiré mon épée et j'ai mis mes ennemis hors d'état de nuire. La jeune femme me regardait avec de grands yeux apeurés et plein d'incompréhension. Je lui ai dit de me faire confiance, que j'allais la tirer de là en lui tendant ma main libre. Et à ma grande surprise elle n'a pas hésité, saisissant ma main et me suivant dans le dédale des rues du petit village. Nous avons couru, nos doigts toujours entrelacés. Je dois dire que ça a surement été l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Ce sentiments de liberté et de joie qui me traversait de par en par ne devait certainement pas atteindre le dixième de celui de la demoiselle mais j'exaltais, trop heureux d'avoir pu sauver celle qui s'était emparé de mon cœur.

« Quand nous avons atteint le port je l'ai fait monter le plus vite possible sur le navire, les gens allaient bientôt se rendre compte qu'il manquait l'élément essentiel au spectacle qu'ils se faisaient une joie de voir. Il est vrai que mon apparition sur le pont accompagné en a surpris plus d'un, surtout Edward et Emmett qui se demandaient se que je faisais avec une femme, parce qu'ils connaissaient mieux que personne mon problème avec toute forme de féminité en ce temps là. J'étais encore trop prudent de par ma mésaventure avec Maria. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal avec Rosalie que je considérais comme une envoyée du Diable, elle envoutait Emmett comme personne et le rendait totalement inconscient de ces actes. Tu vas certainement me dire qu'il n'est jamais bien conscient de ce qu'il fait hormis dans son antre, et il est vrai que c'est un vrai gamin. Mais Rosalie avait, et a toujours, le don de le rendre complètement dingue, dépendant d'elle. Et je voyais cela d'un mauvais œil. »

« Ils ont été très surpris mais je n'ai pas laissé le temps aux questions, pressant Edward et l'équipage de lever l'ancre au plus vite. Ils m'ont fait confiance. C'est en partis pour cela que nous nous sommes tout dits lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré, nous avons besoin d'une confiance totale dans notre équipage et au sein de nos relations. Ainsi nous pouvons compter les uns sur les autres sans chercher à comprendre tel ou tel comportements, étant sur que nous finirons par connaître la raison et que c'est surement censé. »

« Nous avons quitté le port immédiatement, j'ai mis la jeune femme, dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom, dans ma cabine ai j'ai rejoint Edward sur le pont. Nous avons longuement discuté de ma décision et je lui ai assuré que je la laisserais partir si tel été son désir. A la fin de cette entrevue je suis retourné auprès de ma déesse. Elle était réveillée et semblait m'attendre. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte elle s'est levée d'un bond et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. J'ai été hypnotisé par ses yeux noisette qui m'appelaient à me noyer dans leurs abysses, je n'ai pas résisté. C'est elle qui a pris la parole en première, après plusieurs minutes d'observation.

-Merci… merci du fond du cœur…

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir Mlle…

-Alice, me répondit-elle, Alice Brandon pour vous servir Mr ?

-Jas… Jasper… Whitlock.

Je n'arrivais même plus à parler, complètement paralysé devant cette beauté. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour dire je ne sais qu'elle banalité mais elle m'a coupé en s'approchant de moi lentement :

-Merci, elle à chuchoté d'une voix douce.

C'est alors que l'impensable se produisit, ses lèvres pâles se sont posée sur les miennes comme si elles avaient été faîtes pour cela. Je suis monté au septième ciel, savourant ce moment que je considérais comme le choc du au contre coup de ce qu'elle venait de subir. Mais non, elle est restée là, sa bouche tiède sur mes lèvres. Alors je n'ai pu retenir les mots qui avaient tant envies d'être prononcés :

-Je vous aime…

Tu trouve surement que tout cela est allé beaucoup trop vite, que cela est contraire aux principes, blablabla… Mais je pense que chacun est libre de vivre son amour et sa vie comme il l'entend et c'est pour cette raison que je suis resté sur ce navire à voyager sur les océans auprès de mes amis. »

-Je trouve au contraire, je le coupe, que vous avez tous les deux fait preuve d'un grand courage l'un envers l'autre et qu'il ne peut y avoir amour plus sincère que le vôtre. _(N/A : Alala… qu'est-ce que j'aimerai pouvoir dire « Mais si il y a le tiens avec Edward ! » et ben non dans ma fiction ça commence pas comme ça… pfff pourquoi j'ai fait une fic comme ça moi ?lol Je vais trop chercher le compliqué ))_ Mais où sont Alice et Rosalie aujourd'hui ? _(N/A : Ha ! Bonne question !)_

-Patience ! J'y viens. _(N/A : désolé de ma ré intrusion mais j'ai autre chose à dire… Dîtes moi pourquoi il parle autant ? J'ai l'impression de voir un vampire qui raconte sa trèèèèèèès longue vie.)(reN/A : Ha oui ! Qu'elle cruche ! J'essaye de mettre des points communs avec les vampires ! Bravo Marion, t'arrive même plus à te souvenir pour qu'elle raison tu écris ça et pas cela. Bon ok je vous laisse ^^)_ Ainsi, Rosalie et Alice se sont rapprochées, Emmett et Rose aussi dans le même temps. Nous nous sommes tous les quatre mariés l'année de notre rencontre à Alice et moi. Quelques mois auparavant nous avions fait la connaissance d'Egyptiens au Caire, la famille des Quileute _(N/A : désolé pour les anti-Jacob mais je l'aime bien moi ^^ Alors va y avoir du chien au dessert, lol)_ trois mois après notre mariage nous nous sommes arrêté là-bas et mon ange est tombée enceinte. Les filles sont restées avec nos amis les Quileute et nous sommes repartis pour six mois. _(N/A : je sais ça fait beaucoup de « mois » dans la même phrase)_ Quand nous sommes rentrés, en retard bien entendu…

Il se tait un instant et je peux sentir l'aigreur dans sa voix avant qu'il ne reprenne.

-Alice avait accouché de deux magnifiques petits jumeaux, Matthews et Jonathan. Une routine c'est installée pendant à peu près deux ans jusqu'à l'arrivée de Théophile… La suite tu l'as connais, il est resté avec nous, il a fait la connaissance des Quileute, d'Alice, de Rose et des jumeaux. Je me suis beaucoup attaché à lui, c'est un garçon extraordinaire, Alice l'adore totalement c'est pour cela qu'elle lui a demandé d'être le parrain de Matthews, elle ne pensait pas qu'Emmett soit…

Il ne peut finir sa phrase, coupé par un cri perçant qui brise le peu de cœur qu'il me reste.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous à plus !**

**A la prochaine fois dans le prochain chapitre ;)**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Têtue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Vous pouvez remerciez les vacances qui m'ont permis de vous écrire ce chapitre, qui, je pense, va vous plaire ^^**

**Un grand merci à mes revieweuses de choc ! et à toutes celles qui m'ont mis en alerte. **

**Adeline** : Merci merci merci ! Comme toujours ta review me donne du courage pour écrire la suite ! Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise toujours... Et je suis désolé de devoir te faire attendre, mais comme tu le dis si bien "c'est la vie". En plus j'ADORE vous faire attendre. Encore un grand merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

**trekker21 **: Voilà la suite ;)

acroatwilight : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le récit de Jasper t'ai plus. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Moi aussi j'adore quand Bella se rebelle ! Elle est la seule fille aussi, faut bien qu'elle se fasse respecter, lol. Merci pour tes reviews, bisous.

**Melanie** : J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes et calmera tes ardeurs... Il faut savoir être patiente dans la vie ;)

**Audrey** : Moi je trouve qu'au contraire tu es loin d'être la plus énervante concernant ton impatience de voir Edward et Bella régler leur compte (suivez mon regard... mince vous pouvez pas lol). Ta review me fait à chaque fois énormément plaisir et je t'en remercie mille fois. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que tu as aimé le chapitre de Jasper. Gros bisous.

**Cline **: Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a vraiment touchée. Je suis contente que tu trouve ça plausible car je me suis vraiment décarcassée pour leur trouver un passé et une vie qui colle non seulement avec la fic que j'écris mais aussi avec ce que Stephenie Meyer à écrit sur eux. Encore un grand merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

**Lucie** : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais merci du fond du coeur pour tes reviews qui me font énormément plaisir. J'espère que ma fiction continuera à te plaire. gros bisous. ^^

**Les filles vous êtes tout simplement génial ! Sans vous je ne sais pas ce que je ferai...**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, même ceux que j'ai créé je les lui donne ! XD

* * *

_Il ne peut finir sa phrase, coupé par un cri perçant qui brise le peu de cœur qu'il me reste._

Sur le navire, toutes les activités semblent s'être stoppées. Les pirates lancent des regards inquiets vers la cabine de Jasper alors que je cours vers cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai l'impression que l'on me plante un couteau dans le cœur à chacun des gémissements de mon petit frère. Je pousse la porte en bois à la volée et me retrouve devant une scène qui me retourne le cœur.

Je vois Edward, penché sur mon petit Théophile, lui tenant l'épaule et se dernier criant alors que le pirate lui fait craquer son membre. Une rage sans nom monte alors en moi, un instinct protecteur prend le dessus sur ma raison et je retourne à l'état primaire de tout être humain… Je fais se que toute maman ours ferait pour ses petits, je rugis.

J'attrape Edward par le bras et le propulse de l'autre côté de la cabine. Il semble un instant choqué par la surprise et rive sur moi son regard vert plein d'incompréhension. Puis il reprend ses esprits et se rapproche de moi et dans le même temps de Théophile. La colère qui me submerge est tellement grande que mes mains tremblent et que j'ai du mal à garder les idées claires. Pourtant les mots, sortent, libérateurs :

-De quel droit tu… ?... C'est… Ne t'approche pas !

Je m'avance vers lui, menaçante, le poussant à sortir de la cabine. Je le suis à l'extérieur et je peux sentir tous les regards braqués sur nous, même si les pirates tentent d'être le plus discrets possible. Je tire ma dague de ma ceinture et la met en évidence devant lui. Au même moment Anthony apparaît en courant.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça Anthony, je lui dis, c'est quelque chose entre lui et moi.

Mon frère écoute mes paroles et entre dans la cabine où se trouve Théophile avec un dernier regard en direction d'Edward. Mes yeux n'ont pas quitté ce dernier qui me regarde suppliant.

-Je t'en pris Isabella, je m'efforce de l'aider, tu sais que Carlisle est…

-Comment ? Comment oses-tu parler de ton père après tout ce que tu nous as fait subir ? N'as-tu donc aucun respect ?

-Isabella…

Je m'effondre alors, les sanglots prenant le dessus sur ma force. Je me laisse glisser le long de la paroi de bois, les épaules secouées par mes sanglots refoulés.

-Tout cela est de ta faute… Si tu n'avais pas parlé avec Théophile, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Nous serions en Amérique, je ne souffrirai pas autant et mon petit frère ne serai pas aussi mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore nous ?

Je peux entendre Edward s'asseoir à côté de moi et je me surprends à vouloir me blottir contre lui, qui me prenne dans ses bras et que tous mes malheurs s'effacent dans son étreinte réconfortante. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, tout cela n'est qu'une utopie…

-Es-tu vraiment certaine de vouloir connaître la vérité ? me demande Edward de son doux ténor qui refait chavirer mon cœur. C'est vrai, tu me fuis, chose que je peux comprendre, mais tu fuis aussi toute forme de discussion avec moi. A croire que tu as peur de connaître le pourquoi du comment… Où alors c'est que tu en sais plus que je ne le crois. Tu a accepté de discuter avec tout les hommes de l'équipage, tu as écouté leurs histoires, tu t'es confiée à certain…

-Arrête ! j'hurle, bien sur c'est facile pour toi ! C'est toujours plus facile pour vous les hommes, vous prenez les décisions qui vous arrangent et si elles ne marchent pas vous reportez la faute sur nous… Mais je vais te dire une chose : je me fiche éperdument de t'es raisons ! Tu ne m'aime plus, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tu t'es bien amusé un point c'est tout. Il n'y a pas à discuter… Maintenant tu as embobiné mes frères qui pensent que tu avais une _très bonne raison _mais je ne suis pas aussi naïve qu'eux. Peut-être devrais-je te remercier ? C'est grâce à toi que j'ai appris à ne plus croire personne.

-Tu ne pense pas sérieusement ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu me l'interdit ? Il faut aussi que je me plis à tes exigences sur ce que j'ai le droit de penser ou non sur toi et ton comportement ? Et bien je vais te décevoir parce que je compte bien croire ce que je veux ! Tu aurais peut-être du partir _après _notre mariage, tu aurais eu une autorité complète sur moi, mais tu es partis _avant_… Tu n'étais que mon fiancé et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! Il y a tout de même une justice

-Alors c'est ainsi que tu me vois ? J'aurais du me douter que tu tirerais de fausses conclusions de mon « retour »…

Je sèche les dernières larmes qui restent sur mes joues rougies et me relève d'un bond en retournant à l'intérieur de la cabine.

-Une dernière chose… Ne touche plus à Théophile !

Je claque la porte derrière moi et reste planté sur place un moment, les yeux dans le vague ruminant les paroles d'Edward. Il avait surement raison, je n'avais peut-être pas vraiment envie de connaître la vérité… ou alors je l'a connaissais sans le savoir. Dans tous les cas, il m'a mis hors de moi en me rappelant qu'il me connaît mieux que personne et que je ne peux lui cacher aucuns de mes sentiments.

Je chasse ces idées de mon esprit et vais m'agenouiller au pied du lit de mon petit frère endormis. Des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur son visage et de faibles gémissements s'échappent de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je me demande alors si je n'aurai pas du laisser Edward finir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Après tout il a eu la possibilité d'observer et d'avoir les bons conseils de Carlisle en matière de médecine. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à laisser mes espoirs reposer sur l'homme qui a détruit ma vie.

-Bella…

La voix rauque de Théophile me sort de mes pensées et je reporte toute mon attention sur lui.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ?

Sa question me désarçonne et je ne sais que répondre, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi il veut me parler.

-Pourquoi quoi Théophile ?

-Tu sais bien grande sœur… Tu n'as pas laisser Edward terminer ce qu'il était en train de faire avec moi alors que Carlisle lui a appris beaucoup de chose et tu ne l'as pas laissé te raconter son histoire… Sinon tu ne serais pas là…

-Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens quand je suis avec lui Théophile ! C'est comme si j'étais divisée en deux. Il y la Bella qui rêve de courir dans ses bras et de le pardonner qu'elle que soit sa raison et il y a la Bella brisée qui ne veux que lui retourner la monnaie de sa pièce et de le faire souffrir. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment concilier ces deux parties de moi qui se disputent quand je suis avec lui. Et souvent c'est la deuxième qui prend le dessus. Il me trouble, comme lors de notre première rencontre, il m'éblouit, je ne sais pas comment faire. Mais j'ai aussi cette douleur qui ne veut pas disparaître et qui me rappelle à chaque instant tout ce qu'il ma fait endurer. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le pense.

-Pourtant ça pourrait être très facile… Tu ignore ces deux parties de toi qui s'entre déchirent et tu laisse place à la Bella d'avant, tu l'écoute, tu attends, tu fais attention à ton attitude, comme si tu étais à la Cour. Tu mets ton masque de courtisane et tu juge. Tu savais très bien faire cela avant, c'est surement pour cela que tu avais les faveurs du Roi. Tu savais très bien cacher tes émotions et tes sentiments alors je te le demande… redeviens, le temps d'une discussion la Mlle Isabella Swan bien élevée, fille de l'Ambassadeur de France.

-Mais comment ? Je ne retrouve plus cette Bella là, elle est morte en même temps que père et mère…

-Fais un effort… Si je te dis que je suis… hmmm… Carlisle Cullen et que tu dois m'envoyer une lettre me parlant de ta relation avec son fils en ce moment, que me réponds-tu ?

-Bien… Je vous dirai Mr. Cullen que nous avons des relations sereines mais que nous avons quelques différents qui sont sur le point d'être réglés. Je ne me verrai certainement pas être en désaccord avec mon fiancé, c'est un homme si respectable… De plus, il a surement raison, comment ne pourrait-il pas avoir raison face à moi ? C'est surement moi qui suis en tort et je vais m'en excuser au plus vite. J'espère que vous vous portez bien Mr. Cullen ainsi que votre femme dont la société me manque. Avec tout mes vœux de bonheur. Isabella Marie Swan, Cullen.

-Tu es parfaite Bella ! Tu vois que tu n'as perdu l'art de mentir. Tu as vraiment ça dans le sang, une vraie Dame de la Cour.

Je m'incline devant lui un peu moqueuse et quitte la cabine en inspirant un grand coup, prête à jouer l'Isabella d'un autre temps. Lorsque je me retrouve sur le pont je croise le regard d'Anthony qui fronce les sourcils, découvrant le changement dans mon comportement. Il me pose une question silencieuse et je lui réponds d'un hochement de tête. Il détourne le regard et s'en retourne à ses occupations, ayant compris ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je marche d'un pas décidé vers l'autre côté du navire sous les yeux curieux des pirates _(N/A : j'ai eu envie d'écrire vampires, lol. Bon ok tout le monde s'en fiche…)_ la porte de la cabine d'Edward semble ne jamais vouloir se rapprocher, j'ai l'impression que je marche, marche mais que je n'arriverai jamais à mon but, comme si le destin voulait m'empêcher de faire ce que je suis sur le point d'accomplir.

Quand enfin je me retrouve devant la cloison de bois, j'hésite et me rappelle les paroles de Théophile et le regard d'Anthony. Je laisse la Bella du Roi prendre possession de mon cœur et de mon cerveau et tape trois coups à la porte.

-Entrez !

Le doux ténor d'Edward fait chanceler ma détermination mais j'arrive à reprendre le dessus et à appuyer sur la poignée pour pénétrer dans l'antre de l'objet mes rêves et de mes cauchemars. Il est là, assit derrière sa table en train d'étudier ses cartes, quand il lève ses yeux verts vers moi les deux parties de moi tentent désespérément de reprendre le dessus mais je lutte et garde mon masque de neutralité. Je peux déceler dans son regard de l'incompréhension, comme s'il se rend compte du changement qui s'est opéré en moi en quelques minutes.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je commence :

-Vous vouliez me parler de vos « raisons », je vous écoute.

La surprise peut alors se lire sur son visage, il me regard totalement perdu et semble me demander silencieusement si je me sens bien. Je retiens le sourire qui menace de naitre sur mes lèvres et je suis les conseils de Théophile… J'attends et écoute. Sa réponse ne se fait pas trop attendre et il commence alors d'une voix mal assurée :

-Bien… Pour que tu puisses comprendre toute mon histoire, il faut que je remonte jusqu'au premier jour de ma vie…

Je le sens peu à peu partir dans ses souvenirs et je vois ses magnifiques pupilles vertes se perdre dans le vide. Il secoue la tête et reprend ses esprits.

-Je suis né sous le nom d'Edward Anthony Masen, fils d'Anthony Masen et d'Elisabeth Masen. Je me rappelle encore cette nuit de mes 4ans, où j'ai vu mon père biologique planter une dague dans le cœur de ma mère, le sang à éclaboussé son visage souriant et diabolique. Je me souviens avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps sur le cadavre de ma mère sous le regard brillant de soulagement d'Anthony Masen. J'ai vécu un an auprès de ce monstre dans la peur que mon arriverai tôt ou tard… Je le haïssais tout autant que je le craignais. Le meurtre d'Elisabeth Masen n'a jamais été totalement élucidé mais mon père biologique à tout de suite été défait de tous soupçons.

« La veille de mes 5 ans il m'a abandonné devant l'une des nombreuses porte du palais Royal. Mais pas devant n'importe qu'elle porte, devant celle de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant et m'accueillir à bras ouverts. J'ai pris leur nom et ai vécu les plus belles années de ma vie à leurs côtés. Dans le même temps, Anthony Masen avait lui aussi changé d'identité, se faisant appeler Sir Newton… Il a refait sa vie, se remariant à Anne Newton qui mit au monde un garçon, Mike Newton. _(N/A : petit clin d'œil à nos humains de Twilight ))_ Il est devenu un proche du Roi et un haut dirigeant d'Angleterre. »

« Je crois que le pire a été de devoir le croiser presque tous les jours dans les couloirs du palais. Son regard arrogant me transperçant à chaque rencontre, me rappelant l'emprise qu'il pouvait avoir sur moi. »

« Puis Carlisle a fait la connaissance de ton père, Charlie Swan. Ils se sont liés d'amitié et Charlie nous rendait souvent visite quand il était en Angleterre pour le compte de la France. Les années ont passées jusqu'au jour où Carlisle et ton père son venu me voir pour me parler mariage… Que j'avais atteint l'âge et qu'il allait falloir penser sérieusement à m'engager auprès d'une femme etc… »

Son visage se fend alors de ce sourire en coin qui m'a tant manqué, ce même sourire qui m'a fait craquer le premier jour de notre rencontre. Ses yeux verts se mettent à pétiller et il me lance un regard si… déroutant… Je tente tant bien que mal de garder tout mon sérieux et de rester impassible mais comment résister à un tel regard ? Je suis sur le point de craquer et à lui rendre son sourire quand la porte s'ouvre violement sur un Alec haletant :

-Edward ! Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite !

-Qui y'a-t-il ? demande le pirate posément.

-C'est Eleazar…

Sans attendre plus d'explication, Edward se lève d'un bond et court à l'extérieur. Je le suis assez rapidement pour le voir empoigner l'échelle du grand mât et grimper le plus vite possible jusqu'au repère du vieux pirate. Tous les pirates sont rassemblés autour du mât et attendent nerveusement. Au bout de quelques minutes le visage d'Edward apparaît et il cri en direction d'Emmett à côté de moi :

-Va me chercher des compresses froides… très froides ! Il a refait une crise d'épilepsie… c'est passé mais il a la fièvre…

Je retiens le bras d'Emmett qui s'apprête à partir chercher les compresses et y vais à sa place. Je plonge un seau dans la mer gelée et plonge dans l'eau froide de longues bandes de tissu. Quand cela est fait je monte le long de l'échelle munie du seau et des compresses. Comme un peu plus tôt avec la porte j'ai l'impression de monter sans jamais me rapprocher de mon but. Les échelons se succèdent sans pour autant me rapprocher du sommet. Il arrive pourtant un moment où j'atteins le bout et où je dois de nouveau faire face à l'objet de mes tourments.

Il est là, devant moi, il a retiré sa chemise qui se trouve maintenant entre les mains crispée d'Eleazar, il a entouré le vieux pirate de ses bras musclés et je peux voir ses muscles se contractés tant il y met de la force. Je reste un moment hypnotisée par ce spectacle, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi… dénudé. _(N/A : ha bon ? lol)_Reprenant mes esprit je dépose le seau et me saisis d'un bout de tissu pour le poser sur le front brûlant d'Eleazar.

-Pourquoi ? il me demande doucement.

-Nous étions en train de discuter il me semble…

-Tu vois bien qu'Eleazar ne va pas bien, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter !

Sa voix, dure et tranchante, me fait l'effet d'une gifle que je me serai prise en pleine face. Son regard vert me quitte pour se poser sur le corps tremblant du vieux pirate.

Je souffle discrètement et retrempe la compresse dans l'eau froide pour venir la tamponner sur le front moite du malade. Ce petit manège dur de longues minutes où ni lui ni moi n'émettons pas le moindre son.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez avec moi par simple engagement auprès de nos pères au lieu de me faire croire que vous m'aimiez ?

Un éclair de surprise passe dans ses yeux qui me fixent intensément.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je ne t'aime pas ? _(N/A : je rêve ou il parle au présent ? haaaaa !)_

-Votre dernière phrase dans votre cabine était plus que claire…

-Mais je ne l'ai pas terminée ! Tu ne sais pas sur quoi j'allais enchainer, d'ailleurs tu…

-Et bien continuez !

Il pousse un soupir en lançant un regard inquiet à Eleazar avant de commencer :

-Bien ! Il dort de toutes manières… Je ne voulais pas me marier, j'étais encore jeune et insouciant. Tout ce qui m'importais c'était chasser et terminer mes études de médecine. Mais Carlisle et Charlie avaient déjà choisis choisi pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Je les ai suivi en France à contre cœur, trainant des pieds et ne me réjouissant pas du tout de faire ta connaissance. Pour moi cela ressemblait plus à une punition qu'à autre chose. Le voyage s'est déroulé dans le silence et l'ignorance. Je faisais tout pour éviter mon père, lui reprochant de ne pas prendre en compte mes désirs. Puis nous sommes arrivés à Versailles un soir…

« Je me souvient que Charlie m'a demandé d'attendre dans une petite pièce. Il a refermé la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul dans le noir. Je me suis laissé tomber sur un fauteuil, ruminant ma colère avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur un tableau accroché au mur. J'ai allumé un chandelier et j'ai observé ce portrait de longue minute, m'extasiant devant la beauté de la jeune femme qui y était représentée… »

Il s'arrête un moment, plongeant son regard vert dans le mien. Je lutte contre les larmes qui menacent de couler le long de mes joues et reporte mon attention sur Eleazar en épongeant son front et son visage. Je suis encore plus perdue qu'auparavant, ne sachant vraiment plus si il m'aime ou pas… Des milliers de questions tournent dans mon esprit troublé. Je secoue la tête et lui fait signe de poursuivre.

-Et tu es entrée… Je peux bien dire que ce fut le plus beau moment de toute mon existence. Tes yeux m'ont happé dans un tourbillon de sentiments et d'émotions contradictoires. Ton visage m'a envouté, à la minute ou je t'ai vu mon cœur s'est lié au tiens par des chaines indestructibles…

-Pourtant, il ne vous a pas été difficile de les détruire… je le coupe acerbe.

Le vouvoyer en pareil circonstance devient de plus en plus pénible et il met difficile de garder mon sang froid et de ne pas exploser en sanglots. Pourtant je fais bonne figure et attend patiemment le moment ou il me révélera qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il avait préféré fuir…

-C'est ce que tu t'obstine à croire ! Tu as toujours été têtue mais je n'imaginais pas à ce point !

-Est-ce être têtu que de croire la vérité ? je demande cynique.

-Non, si ce que tu crois est vraiment la vérité… Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je t'ai rencontré est j'ai par la suite passé les plus beaux mois de ma vie… Mais…

-Bien sur… Il faut toujours qu'il y est un mais ! je le coupe.

Il ne relève pas et continu toujours sur le même ton :

-Mais, un soir, j'ai reçu une missive dans nos appartements en Angleterre. Carlisle et Esmée étaient présents, j'ai ouvert la lettre, elle avait été signé par Sir Newton, mon père biologique…

Je n'écoute plus, dans ma tête les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent _(N/A : désolé je ne pense pas que le puzzle existait à l'époque, en tout cas surement pas sous ce nom mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire autrement, alors désolé pour cet anachronisme) _pour former un plan diabolique monté exclusivement dans le but de…

-Isabella ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Le doux ténor d'Edward me sort de mes pensées et je reporte toute mon attention sur lui, plus encline à entendre sa version des faits maintenant que je pense savoir…

-Dans sa lettre il me demandait de disparaître dans les plus brefs délais sans quoi il te tuerait… J'ai d'abords décidé de ne pas céder et de me battre pour toi mais Carlisle m'a assuré que c'était la meilleure chose à faire compte tenu de la position de Newton… Mes parents m'ont aidé à créer ma mort… Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu, mes pensées ne t'ont pas quitté un instant, tu…

Je ne laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et plonge sur ses lèvres dans un geste de pur soulagement.

* * *

**- Noooonn ! Tu peux pas arrêter là ? **

**-Et ben si !**

**Vous vous y attendiez ? Bon, je dois vous avouer que je comptais faire cette scène dans encore deux ou trois chapitres... mais vous m'avez fait trop de la peine alors je me suis dis... Pourquoi pas ?**

**Et me voilà de retour encore plus sadique qu'avant !**

**Je vais m'absenter pour les vacances à partir de mercredi... Mais si vous voulez la suite demain vous savez se qui vous reste à faire ;)**

**Je vous aime fort 3**

**Marion. **


	10. Chapitre 9 : Espoir

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comme promis je vous poste le chapitre 9 aujourd'hui ^^ (Je suis fière de moi, lol)**

**Un grand, énorme, gigantesque merci à toutes pour vos reviews génialissimes !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Auredronya **: Merci pour ta review ^^

**Trekker21** : Peut être que je vous prends un peu pour des masochistes ;) Moi aussi je voulais la suite, alors la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Un grand merci pour ta review.

**Anonyme08** : Voilà la suite ;) Merci pour ta review

: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Miss wisteria **: Merciiii ! Je suis vraiment très contente que ma fiction te plaise ! C'est vrai que cette époque n'est pas souvent utilisé mais je l'adooore, j'aurai aimer vivre à Versailles *rêve*. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous.

**Teha **: T'en mieux ! C'est tout le principe de l'effet de surprise, lol. merci pour ta review.

**Nmsis** _(N/A : tu me diras comment tu le prononce, lol)_ : Ta review m'a bien fait rire ! Ouiiiii ils se sont embrassés ! C'est génial ! Un énorme merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ^^

**So **: Voilà le chapitre ;) J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Cline** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, qui encore un fois, m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! hummm... je ne crois pas qu'il y ai des indices dans ce chapitres... quoi que ! Il va falloir attendre de toute façon (j'adore vous faire attendre lol). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisous.

**Laliie26 alias Aurélie** : Voilà la suite ! J'aimerai beaucoup voir ton mélange d'Edward en pirate lol. Oui, je suis sadique et couper juste à cet endroit c'est vraiment... trop bien ! *rire sadique* Merci beaucoup de me suivre et d'aimer ma fiction ^^ Gros bisous.

**Twilou **: Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour ta review et de me suivre ;)

**Melanie** : Je suis contente d'avoir fait de toi la plus heureuse du monde... Mais je ne sais pas si ça va continuer -' Un grand merci pour ta review ^^

**Adeline** : Oui, je suis cruelle ! Et j'aime ça, lol. Est-ce qu'il y aura un "mais" ? A voir dans ce chapitre ;)

**Lucie **: Retiens ton coeur ! Je m'en voudrais si il lâchait par ma faute ! lol. Voilà le chapitre *style infirmière* tu vas tenir le coup ? ^^ J'espère qu'il va te plaire. merci pour ta review, qui m'a fait très plaisir.

**twilight0507 **: voilà le chapitre !

**merci merci merci ! Vous êtes exceptionnelles ^^ **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

Il ne répond pas immédiatement à mon baiser, surement trop choqué par ma réaction. Je commence à ma demander si je ne viens pas de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie quand je sens enfin ses lèvres douces bouger en rythme avec les miennes. Sa langue vient caresser ma bouche, quémandant l'accès de cette dernière, ce que je lui autorise. Nous nous retrouvons alors après de longues années de séparation et je peux enfin dire que je me sens entière.

Je comprends aussi que mon cœur ne s'était pas brisé, il était juste resté avec Edward et, par ce magnifique baiser, je le récupère enfin. Ses mains se posent sur mes joues striées de larmes et passent dans mes cheveux. Son toucher provoque en moi une décharge électrique et je ne peux empêcher mes doigts de fourrager dans ses cheveux cuivrés.

Il rompt notre baiser mais nous restons collés l'un à l'autre, haletants. J'essaye tant bien que mal de recouvrer mes esprits et demande à Edward d'une voix essoufflée :

-Nous aurions pu partir, tous les deux… C'est ce que j'ai fait avec Anthony et Théophile quand…

-Je sais Isab…

-Bella, je le reprends trop heureuse de réentendre mon diminutif prononcé par son doux ténor.

Il me sourit lui aussi, sachant ce que cela signifie entre nous, puis reprend :

-Je sais, Théophile m'a tout raconté le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Et je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'admirer pour cela, tu as fait ce que moi j'ai été incapable de faire. Tu m'as été fidèle, même en pensant que je n'étais plus de ce monde… Tu n'as pas cédé alors que tout aurai été plus simple si tu avais accepté l'offre de…

Je le coupe en l'embrassant de nouveau, ne voulant pas entendre parler de ces hommes pendant un moment si magique. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je me rends compte que cela m'avais vraiment manqué…

-BON ! Si vous pouviez éviter de nous faire un bébé ce serai bien !

La voix tonitruante d'Emmett nous fait sursauter et met fin à notre baiser. Edward se penche en avant pour répondre à son ami :

-Emmett.

-Oui ?

-Tais-toi !

J'éclate de rire, d'un rire libérateur. Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas ri ainsi. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'attrape une compresse et rafraichis le visage et le torse chaud d'Eleazar. Dans mon mouvement, la chaine autour de mon cou sors de sous ma chemise et viens pendre à l'air libre, sous les yeux d'Edward. J'essaye de lui cacher en tentant de la remettre à sa place le plus rapidement possible mais il me devance en se saisissant de ma main, stoppant mon geste. Je lâche prise et observe les doigts de mon ange caresser le métal fin de ma bague. Nous restons ainsi un long moment, le temps semble s'être totalement arrêté lorsqu'il relève son visage vers moi et me demande :

-Tu l'as gardée ?

-C'était mon seul souvenir de toi après notre départ. Et comment aurais-je pu m'en séparer alors que je te croyais mort ?

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai cru que tu allais refaire ta vie, m'oublier… _(N/A : un petit clin d'œil à New Moon ))_

-C'est donc ainsi que tu vois mon amour pour toi ? Un petit sentiment qu'il m'est possible d'effacer d'un simple geste de la main ?

-Non mais…

-Tu me déçois, j'ai cru un court instant qu'il y avait plus qu'un peu d'affection entre nous ! _(N/A : hahahahaha ! *rire sadique* vous y avez cru ? hahaha !)_

-Mais je…

-Laisse-moi !

Et lui tournant le dos je me saisis de la corde la plus proche pour descendre au pied du grand mât, abandonnant une nouvelle fois mon cœur derrière moi. La peine me déchire de l'intérieur et j'ai l'impression qu'un trou béant à pris la place de mon cœur. Mes mains tremblent de colère, je me maudis de m'être laissé aller aussi vite dans ses bras sans prendre la peine d'en savoir plus. Oui, il n'est pas vraiment parti pour moi comme il me l'a dit, mais cela lui donnait une bonne excuse pour se débarrasser de moi. Je ne retiens pas les larmes de rage qui coulent le long de mes joues sans discontinu et pousse violement la porte de la cabine où est couché Théophile. J'y trouve ce dernier en compagnie de Jasper qui se tourne vers moi et me pousse un soupir en découvrant mon état.

Je crois entendre un « qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit ? » mais je n'en suis pas sur. Je m'approche de la couchette où est étendu mon frère et m'assoie à même le sol à ses pieds, attrapant sa main et la serrant de toutes mes forces.

-Chuuuuutt... il me dit en caressant mes cheveux, ce n'est rien, tu…

-Non ! Je me suis encore faîte avoir, il ne m'aime pas point final. Pourquoi m'avez-vous tous dit qu'il fallait que je lui parle, que je comprendrais mieux ensuite ? Si c'était juste pour me faire comprendre, encore une fois, qu'il m'avait abandonné et qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous donner tout ce mal. J'avais déjà compris.

Les mots sortent de ma bouche comme la lave s'écoule d'un volcan, libérant toute la colère que j'ai pu emmagasiner durant ces longues années. C'est Jasper qui prends la parole, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour nous :

-Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se mette dans des situations comme celles-ci ? Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu lui dire pour qu'elle soit dans cet état… Mais quel idiot !

Je souris malgré moi devant l'indignation du pirate. Et reporte mon attention sur mon frère, je lui demande :

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, il me répond en me souriant, je ne sens presque plus rien. Edward à fait des miracles… Ho… désolé.

Il me lance un regard inquiet guettant une réaction de ma part, mais je reste impassible, ruminant les paroles d'Edward… Quand tout a coup la lumière se fait sur le point qui me dérange je me lève d'un coup et sors de la pièce furieuse. Je me poste au pied du grand mât et cri furieuse :

-Ils étaient au courant ! Ils étaient au courant et ils ne m'ont rien dit !

Je vois le corps d'Edward glisser le long d'une corde et se poser à mes côtés. Je lance sur lui un regard emplis de reproche et l'incite à me répondre.

-Ils…

-Je les ai pourtant vu des milliers de fois après ton « enterrement ». Comment ont-ils pu me regarder sombrer alors qu'ils savaient ?

-Je leur ai fait promettre de ne rien te dire… A quoi aurait-il servi que je parte si tu étais au courant ?

-Tu es immonde !

Je lui tourne le dos et part encore plus haineuse qu'auparavant. Je sais déjà qui je vais voir. Je monte les escaliers de bois et me dirige vers la barre où se trouvent Alec et Anthony. Je fais signe à se dernier de me rejoindre, il me suit, comprenant se dont j'ai besoin. Quand nous nous retrouvons dans une partie du navire où il n'y a personne, il tire son épée et se met en garde. J'en fais de même, me parant à une attaque directe.

-Je t'en pris, il me dit m'invitant à commencer.

Plongeant mon regard dans le siens, j'engage le combat, nos lames s'entrechoque en grand fracas. Chaque impact me libère un peu plus de la rage et de la peine qui prennent de plus en plus de place dans mon être. Nous nous tournons autour, tournant sur nous même et enchainant les jeux de jambes. Anthony grimpe sur le bastingage du navire, en équilibre entre le pont et le vide. A la recherche d'adrénaline je le suis et nous nous retrouvons en apesanteur au dessus de l'océan, nos lames bougeant dans un balai harmonieux. J'avance, il recule. Il avance, je recule.

Bientôt nous ne sommes plus du tout au même endroit qu'au départ et tous les yeux sont fixés sur nous. Aucun de nous deux n'arrive à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Je tente une feinte sur sa droite mains il pare mon attaque et envoie mon épée volé cinq mètres plus loin.

Cette surprise me fait quelque peu perdre l'équilibre, se qui me fait reculer devant lui. Je sors ma dague et mon stylet et repart à l'attaque. Ces armes me permettes d'être plus proche de lui quand je prote mes coup, et l'intensité du combat n'en est que décuplé. Je me sens comme dans une bulle, plongée dans les yeux de mon frère, nos lames s'entrechoquant.

Je tente autre chose sur son côté gauche, celui qui se trouve au dessus de l'eau et le fait chuter sur le pont du navire. Fière, je saute à ses pieds et m'apprête à clore se duel mais il se redresse dans un saut impressionnant et me refait face.

-Tu croyais m'avoir si facilement Bella ?

-L'élève surpasse toujours le maître un jour ou l'autre, je chuchote.

Dans le même temps je repars à l'attaque, plus impitoyable. Mais il a prévu mon geste et l'esquive en douceur, me faisant presque tomber. Je me redresse et lui dit calmement :

-Nous sommes à égalité, tu ne peux me battre et je ne peux te surpasser.

Il me sourit et baisse sa garde, j'en profite pour le désarmer et passer derrière lui, posant le plat de ma lame contre sa joue. Il ri devant ma feinte et lève les bras en signe de reddition. Je le lâche et le remercie dans un chuchotement. Les pirates nous regardent avec de grands yeux ébahis, je lève les miens au ciel et me tourne vers Anthony. Dans ce mouvement je croise le regard d'émeraude d'Edward, ses pupilles m'électrisent et il me faut rassembler toute ma volonté pour me soustraire à leur emprise.

Un pression sur mon épaule me fait sursauter, je ressors ma dague, prête à m'en servir contre celui qui...

-Ho ! Du calme princesse ! me dit Emmett, je venais juste te rendre ça.

Il me tend mon épée que j'ai perdue quelques minutes plus tôt. Je le remercie et m'en saisis.

-Tu viendrais avec moi ? J'ai quelques petits trucs à te dire...

J'acquiesce et le suis. Nous descendons l'escalier menant à la cale, encore une fois le dédale de couloirs que comprend le navire me surprend et me fait frisonner. L'air y est beaucoup plus fraîche et la lumière n'y passe pas, créant ainsi une ambiance terrifiante. Je reconnais la porte de sa forge, petite mais avec un fin rayon de lumière sous elle. Un peu comme la porte du paradis en enfer, une sorte de promesse, d'espoir. Emmett pousse cette porte de sa grande main calleuse et m'invite à entrer. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir cette pièce si étrange et je reste un instant scotché devant de tels mystères réunis dans une seule pièce.

-Assied-toi, il me dit en désignant un tabouret devant moi.

Je lui obéi tandis qu'il en fait de même et s'installe en face de moi, l'air grave. Je scrute son visage mais je n'y trouve rien...

-Jasper ne va pas tarder.

Allons bon, je vais avoir droit à des sermons, c'est la meilleure ! Enfin, peut être que je me fait des idée et que cette "réunion" n'a été organisée que dans le but de m'en révéler un peu plus. Nous attendons, attendons, encore et encore et personne ne viens. Emmett me demande alors de l'attendre ici et de ne pas bouger le temps qu'il revienne. De toutes manières je ne vois vraiment pas où je pourrais aller, étant incapable de me retrouver dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs.

Il me laisse seule, et referme doucement la porte derrière lui. Je me lève et inspecte la cabine plus en détail. Je me dirige tout d'abords vers le plan de travail où sont entreposé tous les outils de forge, rien de bien intéressant. Puis mon attention est attirée par un secrétaire dans le coin opposé, je m'y dirige et essaye de l'ouvrir. Fermé. Je regarde la serrure : très travaillée et ciselée à la main, la clef devrait être du même type. Je regarde dans les alentours et trouve ce que je cherche, une magnifique clef en bronze magnifiquement ouvragée. Je l'insère dans la serrure et... Miracle ! J'entends un déclic et le secrétaire s'ouvre sans problème.

A l'intérieur il y a une multitude de lettres que je ne me permet pas de lire et une gravure. Elle représente une jeune femme, très élégante et d'une beauté ravageuse. Ses cheveux blonds sont attachés en un chignon travaillé, parsemé de petites fleurs, sa robe lui fait un corps de rêve et lui donne un maintiens parfait. On peut voir dans son regard beaucoup de maturité et de force. Je peux dire sans hésiter que cette jeune femme est Rosalie, le femme d'Emmett.

Je comprend assez bien la raison qui a fait qu'ils aient chacun trouvé en l'autre leur moitié. Ils ressemble au ying et au yang, deux être totalement différents mais complémentaires. Sans l'autre, le premier ne peux exister. C'est cette chose qui a fait que nous ne pouvons vivre ensemble Edward et moi, nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous aimé car je suis seule dans cet amour et un couple est avant tout une histoire qui se construit à deux.

Les larmes recommencent à couler le long de mes joues lorsque j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent de la cabine. Je referme précipitamment le secrétaire et retourne m'asseoir avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. J'essuie du revers de la main les dernières traces de pleurs sur mon visage et attends que les hommes entrent.

Je m'attends à voir entrer Emmett et Jasper, et quel n'est pas mon entonnement lorsque je vois pénétrer dans la pièce les deux pirates suivis par mes frères. Je me lève précipitamment pour accourir près de Théophile.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté couché ? je le sermonne.

-Je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons des choses plus urgentes à traiter.

-Comme ? je demande

-Ta dispute avec Edward, me répond Anthony.

-Digne des plus belles pièces de Shakespeare ! s'exclama Emmett ce qui lui vaut un coup de coude de la part de Jasper.

-Aïeuu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

-Une ânerie comme d'habitude, lui répond son ami.

Le colosse ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais Théophile le coupe d'un air espiègle :

-Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire Emmett ! Si j'en parler à Alice elle va te faire vivre un enfer quand nous arriverons.

Cette réplique a le don de faire taire le géant qui bougonne dans sa barbe en foudroyant des yeux les deux jeunes hommes qui se retiennent difficilement de rire.

Je lance un regard désespéré à Anthony qui calme les esprits et ramène quelque peu le sérieux.

-S'il vous plait ! Nous ne sommes pas venu débattre sur... des idioties !

-Hurrrmmm... Oui bien sur, se reprend Jasper.

-Pourquoi as-tu réagis ainsi Bella ? me demande Théophile, direct.

-Parce que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade depuis le début et que je ne peux le forcer à m'aimer, point.

Les quatre hommes me regardent comme si des cornes me poussaient sur la tête puis se reprennent mais tous à la fois :

"Je ne comprends pas...Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile a encore dit ?...Pourtant vous vous êtes embrassés...Je n'ai pas compris cela pourtant..."

-STOP ! je les coupe, si vous parlez tous en même temps je ne vais rien comprendre.

-Il t'aime Bella j'en suis sur, me dit Jasper, je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour te dire qu'il ne vit que par toi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que...

-Ecoute Bella, me coupe Emmett, dans une semaine tout au plus nous arriverons en Egypte. Nous y retrouverons les filles et mes Quileutes, tu as tout le temps que tu veux pour réflechir, parler avec lui, essayer de mieux comprendre ses motivations. De plus, tu auras l'avis de la gente féminine ce qui n'est pas à négliger. Edward est un idiot, je suis d'accord. Il n'a pas su te prouver son amour, ça s'explique parce qu'il est un idiot. Mais ne gâche pas ta vie à l'attendre sans rien faire !

Quand il termine sa tirade, tout le monde le regard avec des yeux surpris. Un long silence s'en suis où chacun d'entre nous se demande si il a bien entendu ce qu'Emmett viens de dire. C'est Théophile qui prends la premier la parole en demandant :

-Tu as mangé quelque chose de pas frais aujourd'hui ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Ho pour rien...

Je me retiens de rire et me lève.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'aimerai retrouver la lumière du jour avant que la nuit tombe...

Seul Jasper acquiesce et accepte de me raccompagner. Pendant que nous marchons dans les couloirs sombres et humides des entrailles du navire, je demande :

-Comment est Alice ? Sa mention à fait taire Emmett...

Ma question fait rire le pirate qui me répond en souriant :

-Et bien, on pourrait comparer Alice avec... un diablotin incontrôlable _(N/A : J'ai eu du mal avec celui-là... Ben oui, les piles électriques ça n'existaient pas ^^) _il est presque impossible de lui refuser quelque chose et elle ne lâche pas le morceau quand elle à une idée derrière la tête.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

-Plus que ma propre vie, il me répond.

-Je vous envie u peu, je lui avoue, votre amour est si sincère à toi et Emmett. Il se lit dans vos yeux...

-Peut être que toi tu ne le vois pas encore, mais il y a ce même amour dans les yeux d'Edward, il est fou de toi.

Je ne relève pas sa remarque, trop sur de moi sur ce coup. Il ne m'aime pas, il me l'a clairement fait savoir.

Nous arrivons enfin aux escaliers qui nous mènent jusqu'à l'air libre. Mais à peine suis-je arrivée sur le pont que je heurte quelqu'un de plein fouet, ça ne peut être que lui bien entendu !

-Bella !

-Isabella, je le reprends, agressive.

Il pousse un soupir et continu sous le regard inquiet de Jasper :

-Il commence à se faire tard, si tu veux te coucher, je te laisse ma cabine.

-Ça ira merci...

J'essaye de passer mon chemin mais il me retiens par le bras.

-S'il te plait, je te la laisse.

Il me regarde avec de tel yeux... Impossible de résister à ça !

-Bien... merci.

Il me lâche et je change de direction pour me rendre dans sa cabine. Je pousse la porte et suis enivrée par son odeur si présente. Je me laisse tomber sur la couchette et ressent tout d'un coup le poids de la fatigue sur moi, mais je ne me laisse pas tout de suite aller. Il ne faudrait pas gâcher l'opportunité que j'ai de fouiner un peu. _(N/A : Marion sors de ce corps ! lol. Je suis une curieuse dans l'âme...) _Je me lève et me dirige vers la table, mais il n'y a que des cartes, des outils de navigation et autre babioles en tout genre. Je m'intéresse plus au bureau comportant de multiples tiroirs...

J'ouvre le premier et y trouve des carnets de bords, sans importance. Le deuxième comporte encore des cartes, des compas... C'est le troisième qui retiens mon attention : des lettres. Contrairement à un peu plus tôt dans la cabine d'Emmett, je ne me gène pas pour les lires. Il y en a venant de ses parents, d'Alice, de Rosalie, d'un certain Jacob... Et d'autres écries de sa propre main à l'attention de... Isabella Marie Swan, France.

Je sens mes mains trembler sous le poids de l'émotion. Dois-je les lire ? Il dois y en avoir une bonne trentaine... J'en prends une au hasard, m'assois sur la couchette et commence à lire :

_Ma chère Bella, _

_Combien de mois sont passés depuis que je suis partis ? Une question me ronge, me détruis : comment as-tu pris la nouvelle de ma mort ? J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de peine, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je ne te mérite pas. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle. _

_Les minutes, les heures, passées loin de toi sont une véritable torture. Je t'ai envoyé je ne sais combien de lettres, toutes m'ont été renvoyées... Je comprends, tu as du refaire ta vie maintenant..._

_Seulement, as-tu pris la peine de lire celle où je t'expliquais tout ? Si non, je te l'as renvoie avec celle-ci. _

_Tu me manque plus que tout, mon coeur est entre tes mains. Prends en soin. _

_Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie mon amour._

_Ton dévoué à jamais, Edward Cullen._

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je suis secouée par d'incontrôlables sanglots. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de ces lettres ? Tout aurais été si simple ! Je m'allonge, serrant le papier contre moi, me laissant glisser dans les bras de Morphée pour la première fois depuis longtemps avec de l'espoir.

* * *

**VOILAAAAA !**

**Non pas taper *se cache*... *évite des projectiles***

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !**

**On se retrouve après les vacances.**

**D'ici là vous pouvez laisser une reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**Je vous aime fort.**

**Marion.**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Supprimé

**Voilà ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

**Merci a toutes pour vas reviews !**

**Adeline** : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Gros bisous.

**Trekker21 :** Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

**Mélanie **: Encore un immense merci pour tes reviews qui me font à chaque fois énormément plaisir ! merci merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents ^^

**Miss wisteria **: Ha ha ! je ne sais pas... les bisounours pour aujourd'hui ? à voir dans le chapitre ;)

**Nemesis** : Voilà le chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et ne t'inquiète pas, Edward aime Bella ^^

**Audrey** : Merciiiiiii ! Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans votre petite touche de merveille ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Cline **: Oui, Bella ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête, mais ça va s'arranger !

**twilight0507 **: Merci pour ta review.

**acroatwilight **: *rire* Merci beaucoup, j'ai adoré ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Lily :** Voilà la suite !

**noemie **: merci beaucoup, ta review m'a mis du baume sur le coeur !

**cacoune** : Merci beaucoup ^^

**Laliie26 (Aurélie) **: Me revoilà, j'ai été un peu débordée après les vacances désolé. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si je n'ai pas bien pu le travailler. Merci pour ta review. Gros bisous.

**Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses ! Je vous adore !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture. **

* * *

Désolé pour celles qui ont lu le chapitre et pour qui la fin n'est plus un secret (sauf si elles l'avaient devinée) et désolé pour celles qui n'ont pas lu le chapitre et a qui je fais une fausse joie. Mais plus j'y repense plus je ne suis pas satisfaite du chapitre que j'ai posté (une ou deux heures). Je m'en excuse et vous demande d'attendre un peu plus, le temps que je fasse mieux.

Voilà, merci de votre compréhension et merci de me suivre.

Bisous

Marion.


	12. Chapitre 10 : Se libérer

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolé de ce retard mais j'ai été très occupé dernièrement. Voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre revu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

Réponse aux non inscrits :

Lily : Voilà la suite !

Liliz : merci pour ta review.

cacoune : merci beaucoup j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Aurélie : Me revoilà ;) J'espère que ça te plaira. Et non ! Ma fiction n'est pas du tout fini, elle commence lol.

Noémie : Voilà le chapitre revu, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le précèdent même si j'ai changé presque tout.

Virginie : Voilà voilà ! Cette fois tu ne risque pas de le louper, je vais le laisser ^^

twilight0507 : désolé mais je ne suis plus sur mon blog... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Adeline : désolé pour la fausse joie. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira.

Anais-94120 : C'était normal que tu ne pouvais pas le lire je l'avais supprimé... J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Audrey : merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plasir. j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur ^^

Ju : Ouah ! Merci beaucoup ta review ma vraiment fait plaisir ! en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui ont mis ma fiction en alert !**

* * *

BANG !

Je me relève en sursaut, le nez contre le sol froid de la cabine. Je frotte mes yeux encore embués par le sommeil et me redresse légèrement de sorte à me retrouver en position assise. Je jette un regard circulaire autour de moi, cherchant des repères. Les événements de la veille me reviennent petit à petit pour finir par emplir totalement mon esprit. Je sens un mal de tête menacer tant je fais des efforts pour comprendre, c'est comme si un voile fin enveloppait mes souvenirs d'hier. Titubant, je m'approche du pichet d'eau posé sur un tabouret et m'asperge le visage de l'eau salée, me réveillant totalement. Quand je redresse la tête, je tombe nez à nez avec mon reflet dans une glace fendue, mes cheveux courts encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire et mes yeux soulignés de lourdes cernes violettes trahissent mon sommeil agité. De plus, le soleil du large a coloré ma peau ordinairement blanche d'une couleur hâlée.

Je passe une main dans le désordre de mes cheveux avant de retourner m'asseoir sur la couchette. Mon estomac émet alors un bruit sourd me faisant rire.

C'est à l'instant même que la porte s'ouvre sur…

-Démétri ! Comment vas-tu ? je demande.

-Très bien Bellissima, merci. Je suis venu t'apporter ça, il me montre l'assiette qu'il tient entre ses mains. De la part d'Eléazar.

-Merci beaucoup, dis-je en m'emparant du plat.

-De rien, bon appétit !

Il soulève son chapeau d'un air comique en me faisant un clin d'œil et s'assied à côté de moi. Je me saisis de la cuillère de bois et la plonge dans la mixture verdâtre qui se trouve dans le plat sur mes genoux. Je porte la bouillie à mes lèvres, craintive. Le goût me surprends, et ravis mes papilles peut habituée à ces fragrances de l'océan.

Démétri, m'observe, ses yeux suivent le chemin de la cuillère entre l'assiette et mes lèvres. Je repose l'ustensile sur le plat et me tourne vers le pirate qui continu à me dévisager.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il-y à ? je demande.

-Rien, j'observe ta beauté c'est tout. Il me répond en me souriant.

Je rougis en lui donnant une tape sur l'avant bras.

-Fais attention à toi, je rétorque en riant.

Il lève les yeux au ciel tandis que je reporte une cuillérée de soupe à ma bouche. Démétri se racle la gorge, l'air gêné, et me dit de sa voix grave :

-J'ai… entendu une bride de conversation entre tes frères, et… j'ai cru entendre le nom des Volturi.

Il me regarde longuement, ses yeux scrutant la moindre de mes réactions alors que je retiens un frisson, avant de reprendre :

-J'espère avoir mal entendu. Vous n'avez aucun lien avec les Volturi ?

Je secoue nerveusement la tête, cherchant en vain une excuse valable. Quand tout d'un coup une chose me frappe, me glaçant d'effrois. Je lui demande alors, tremblante :

-Tu… tu connais les Volturi ?

Nos yeux restent un long instant fixés avant qu'il ne détourne le regard pour scruter la porte d'un œil vide. Un silence pesant s'immisce entre nous, tandis que mon esprit se laisser submerger par les souvenirs que fait remonter cette absence de paroles.

_Flash Back_

_Le petit salon est plongé dans l'obscurité, seul le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée éclaire le visage de l'anglais. Droite, les mains jointes au dessus de mes genoux, mes yeux se perdent dans la contemplation des flammes consumant les buches noircies. Seul le tic tac imperturbable de la pendule rompt le silence qui c'est installé entre l'homme et moi. Suivant le protocole, je ne dis mots, attendant que notre hôte prenne la parole. Pourtant, ce mutisme fait place à une ambiance tendue et gênée. Je n'ose émettre le moindre son de peur de vexer ou d'offusquer mon voisin. _

_Le crépitement du feu attire son attention et nous nous retrouvons ainsi tous les deux à contempler les flammes. Quand, au bout d'interminables minutes, je tente de lui lancer un regard, je suis étonné par la jeunesse de ses traits, la pâleur de sa peau, le blond pur de ses cheveux. _

_Surement alerté par le regard que je lui porte, il tourne son visage d'ange vers moi et me sourit avant de retourner à la contemplation de la cheminée. _

_Honteuse de ma hardiesse je détourne le regard et fixe mon regard sur le tapis rouge et or. _

_Quand neuf heures sonne à la pendule, l'anglais se relève et commence à faire les cents pas dans le petit salon, les mains jointes dans le dos. _

_Une heure, puis deux s'écoulent sans que ni lui ni moi ne prononcions le moindre son. Cette situation commence vraiment à être embarrassante, insultante même. Pense-t-il que je sois incapable de soutenir sa conversation ? J'expire silencieusement et me lance, brisant la glace :_

_-Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? _

_Il darde sur moi son regard vert et me sourit avant de répondre :_

_-Il fut fort long et gère agréable. Merci de vote sollicitude Isabella. Avez-vous vu mon fils aujourd'hui ?_

_-Hélas non Mr. Cullen, il avait une entrevue avec son Excellence, le ministre des affaires étrangères._

_-Et bien, il ne nous reste qu'à attendre encore dans ce cas._

_Et le silence se réinstalle, plus pesant que jamais. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

Je soupir, voulant chasser de ma mémoire ses souvenirs douloureux. Je me lève et me plante devant Démétri, lui reposant ma question :

-Tu les connais ?

Son regard quitte la porte pour revenir vers moi :

-J'ai travaillé pour eux… Il y a longtemps.

-Tu n'as plus…

-Cela fait bien des années que je ne travail plus pour eux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un sentiment d'intense soulagement me submerge comme jamais.

-Mais je me demandais… Qu'est-ce que vous avez à voir avec ces monstres ?

Il est inquiet, je le sens dans le regard brûlant qu'il me lance. Je ferme un instant les paupières. Dois-je lui dire ou non la vérité ? Serais-ce prudent de tout lui révéler alors que je ne le connais que depuis quelques jours ? Est-ce que je devrais lui mentir, lui cacher la vérité ?

-C'est… compliqué, je réponds en éludant sa question.

-Rien n'est simple avec ces pourritures, il rétorque en fusillant le sol.

-Et bien, disons que suite à un refus de notre part ils se sont un peu braqués contre nous.

Il me lance un regard interrogateur avant de dire :

-Quel genre de refus ?

-Un non ferme et catégorique sur une de leurs demandes qu'ils nous ont fait.

Je fais un vague signe de la main pour faire passer cette information comme anodine mais mon poignet se retrouve enfermé dans la poigne ferme de Démétri.

-C'est pour cela que vous avez quitté Versailles ? il me demande. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que vous avez pris la mer ? J'ai travaillé pour eux Bella, et je peux te dire que leurs ennemis ne restent pas longtemps en vie. Si Aro veut quelque chose de vous il l'aura, par tous les moyens possibles.

-Ne t'en fais pas Dem', nous avons réussi à leur échappé jusqu'à maintenant.

-Faîtes tout de même attention. Je ne sais pas ce que les Volturi vous veulent mais ils auront ce qu'ils désirent de vous, sois-en sur.

Je frissonne, touchée par le ton sérieux du pirate et de ses yeux empreints de gravité. Je m'apprête à en dire plus quand un cri retentit sur tout le navire, nous faisant sursauter.

-TERRE EN VUE !

Démétri est déjà debout près de la porte alors que je dépose l'assiette sur la table, il me fait un signe de la main et disparaît derrière le battant de bois. J'attrape ma dague, restée sur le lit et ma main effleure une feuille de papier froissée… La lettre. Je ferme les yeux.

_Laisse tomber Bella, il n'a pas voulu t'en parler c'est que cela n'a pas d'importance. _

_C'est une erreur, il ne l'a jamais envoyé et ne t'aime plus, arrête de rechercher cet amour qui n'a pas exist…_

-Bella !

De surprise, je me retourne et tombe nez-à-nez avec Anthony, souriant.

-Tu ne viens pas dehors ? C'est tellement plaisant de voir la terre ferme, viens.

Il me tend une main mais je me borne à la fixer comme une illuminée.

-Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

-Je…je me disais seulement que… J'ai oublié notre principal objectif, notre but. Je me suis laissée submerger par mes sentiments…

-Bella, Bella… Je sais que la « mort » d'Edward t'a brisée le cœur, mais…

-Elle ne m'a pas _brisée _le cœur mais il est parti _avec _mon cœur, là est toute la nuance. Il lui suffirait de quelques mots pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar, pour me rendre ma liberté. Mais il s'obstine. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai retourner en arrière, quand nous étions tous les trois dans notre petite ville, loin de tout, loin du monde. J'avais réussi à faire mon deuil, je m'étais affranchi de lui, j'ai appris à vivre sans mon cœur. Mais il est de retour, et sa présence a refait saigner ma blessure. Je suis perdue Anthony !

Je me suis laissée bercer dans les bras protecteur de mon frère, les pensées embrouillée par tant de contradictions.

-Nous allons atteindre la terre ferme Bella, mais tu as raison, nous nous sommes laissé submerger, nous devons retrouver notre foi dans notre entreprise. Pour père et mère. Maintenant viens.

Il m'entraine à l'extérieur, le soleil n'a pas encore fini de se lever et, déjà, le navire est en effervescence. Tous les pirates sont sur le pied de guerre, s'agitant et courant dans tous les sens. Pourtant on peut toujours distinguer l'ordre dans cette agitation. Chacun est à sa place et tout ce petit monde tourne comme une machine bien huilée. Je croise le regard de Théophile, qui descend du grand mât avec Eléazar. Le premier me prend dans ses bras dans une douce étreinte tandis que le deuxième passe devant nous sans nous porter attention, omnibulé par l'ombre noir qui se profile à l'horizon. Je ressers un peu plus mon petit frère dans mes bras, ressentant le besoin de les savoir près de moi.

-Laurent ! Aucun navire en vue ?

Le cri d'Edward me fait sursauter, je lève les yeux et croise son regard vert perché au côté de Garrett à la barre. Je pousse un soupir et ferme les yeux me dégageant de l'étreinte de Théophile je me dirige vers le bastingage. Le soleil est complètement levé et éclair le paysage montagneux en face de nous. Je peux apercevoir la lueur d'un phare, signe que nous approchons d'un port. Pourtant le navire s'écarte lentement mais surement de cette lumière, je comprends alors : nous sommes sur un navire pirate, si nous entrons dans un port même sous un tout autre pavillon nous ne passerons pas inaperçu. Mais alors, où comptent-ils accoster ?

**Deux heures plus tard :**

_-Je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre immédiatement à son Excellence, mais je lui ferais par de ma réponse dans les prochains jours, répond Anthony au messager. _

_-Mais mon Maître exige un retour dans les plus brefs délais, demande l'homme. _

_-Donnez-moi deux jours !_

_

* * *

_

_-Non. _

_-Je vous demande pardon ? S'intrigue le messager._

_-Ceci est ma réponse : non. _

_-Mais…mais… C'est une chance inestimable pour vous ! s'exclame l'homme. Pour votre sœur et pour vous. _

_-Il n'en est pas question, je n'obligerais pas ma sœur à faire une chose d'une si grande importance contre son gré. _

_-Bien, je ferais par de cela à son Excellence. _

_-Tant mieux, va maintenant !_

_

* * *

_

_-Mon Maître réitère sa proposition, il ajoute que si son vœu ne peut être effectué par les voies légale il sera réglé contre votre volonté et contre les lois. _

_Je jette un regard désespéré à Anthony, remettant mon sors entre ses mains, lasse de me battre contre une puissance plus forte que moi. Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de mon petit frère :_

_-Disparaissez de ma maison, je ne veux plus vous voir sous mon toit. Si c'est la guerre que veut votre maître alors il aura la guerre._

_

* * *

_

_-Bella, Bella s'il-te plait ouvre cette porte ! Bella…_

-Bella ! Réveille-toi !

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, le soleil brille haut dans le ciel, et le navire semble s'être arrêté. Je referme les yeux, aveuglée par les rayons brûlants du soleil. Quand je les rouvre je plonge dans le regard bleu de Démétri qui me fixe avec un sourire. Je me relève si vite que je suis prise de vertige et me raccroche au pirate venu me réveiller.

-Que se passe-t-il ? je demande.

-Nous sommes arrivés Bellissima.

Je suis prise tout d'un coup par un élan de panique, que peut-il nous arriver dans un pays si près, trop près, de l'Italie ? Est-ce que je ne devrais pas tout lui dire pour avoir un allié autre que mes frères si jamais il se passe quelque chose ? Je pousse un long soupir avant de me lancer :

-Démétri ?

-Oui.

-Je vais te confier quelque chose, mais avant promet moi de ne le répéter à personne et surtout pas à Edward. J'ai ta parole ?

-Hmmmmm, il réfléchi un instant avant de me répondre, oui, tu as ma parole.

-Si jamais il se passe quelque chose il faudra que tu veille sur mes frères, nous sommes trop proche de l'Italie ici. Ils avaient retrouvé notre trace, c'est pour cela que nous sommes partis. Juste avant notre départ nous avons reçut une lettre nous informant de l'arrivé d'Aro. Notre dernier recourt était de nous enfuir. Tu dois comprendre que la demande que nous ont faite les Volturi dépasse de beaucoup une simple requête et je sens qu'il y a un but caché sous cette démarche. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons refusé, tout ceci est de la politique pure et dure ou je ne suis pas une Swan.

-Crache le morceau Bella !

-Aro Volturi a demandé ma main. Il a commencé ses demandes tout justes après l'annonce du décès d'Edward, avant la mort de mes parents. Mon père à toujours refusé, parce que j'étais encore en deuil, mais je pense qu'il le faisait pour une autre raison et que c'est cela qui a causé leur perte.

Un grognement, presque animal, me fait sursauter et je me retourne aussi vite que je pu, dans un saut. Je rencontre les yeux verts flamboyants de colère d'Edward qui fixe le vide autour de moi.

-Hrrmmm, je vais vous quitter, murmure Démétri, ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu as ma parole.

Il nous quitte, me laissant seule sur le pont avec mon ancien amour, quel courage ! me dis-je ironique. Mon regard est toujours encré dans celui d'Edward dont les mains tremblent légèrement.

-Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous jamais parlé ? il me demande d'une voix tremblante.

-Pardon ? Je pensais que Théophile t'avais mis au…

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que le meurtre de vos parents à été ordonné par mon père biologique, je ne sais rien de plus.

-Maintenant si, je rétorque.

-L'ironie ne te sied guère Isabella.

Il a pris un ton dur et froid, que je ne lui connais pas. Comme si je le connaissais vraiment…

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu étais « mort », j'ai porté le deuil pour toi, j'ai honoré ta mémoire… Mon père ta respecté jusque dans le trépas en refusant une demande en mariage d'un homme d'un partis beaucoup plus avantageux que le tiens (même si je pense qu'il y avait aussi autre chose). Nous avons toujours eu du respect et de l'estime pour toi. Je t'aimais plus que tout Edward, je t'ai offert mon cœur ! Et tu reviens comme une fleur en pensant que tout est rose et que les oiseaux chantent ? Je n'étais pas sur les mers à fuir ses quatre dernières années. J'étais sur la terre ferme et j'ai vécu tant bien que mal sans toi, entourée de gens vils et avides de pouvoir. J'ai appris à vivre sans toi Edward, j'ai redécouvert la liberté de ne plus être dépendante de quelqu'un, de vivre sans ma raison de rester sur cette terre. Et j'apprends que tu n'es pas mort et je peux te dire que tout s'est écroulé. Je suis redevenue l'Isabella perdue et désespérée de l'année après ta mort. Tu pourrais tout me rendre, ma vie et mon cœur mais tu tourne autour du pot. J'ai l'impression que tu m'évite, que tu te moques de ce que je peux ressentir ! Bien sur, Dieu sait combien de maîtresses tu as pu avoir durant ces quatre années ! Mais moi Edward, je suis une femme et ma vertu est la seule chose qui me permettra de vivre. Je suis contrainte d'être fidèle à un seul homme, mais je ne peux le faire tant que mon cœur est encore entre tes mains. Ais un peu d'honneur et libère-moi. Je te supplierai à genoux s'il le faut.

Durant toute ma tirade je n'ai pas quitté ses yeux qui se sont éclaircis au fur et à mesure que je parlais. Reprenant mon souffle je baisse mon regard attendant le moment où il dira enfin les mots que j'attends, ma résurrection.

Il se rapproche un peu plus de moi et me prends les mains, sa peau chaude et douce caresse l'intérieur de mes paumes dans une douce étreinte. Je ferme les yeux, luttant contre toute faiblesse de ma part.

-Bella.

_Non, ne m'appelle pas comme ça._

-Bella, comment peux-tu penser que je n'ai que faire de toi ? Crois-tu que mes mots n'ont été que mensonges et calomnies ? Ce que tu me demandes m'est tout simplement impossible. Ma vie sans toi n'a pas de sens, je suis comme une feuille morte suivant le court d'une rivière qui n'aboutie jamais à un fleuve qui ne connaît aucune mer. Je dirais que c'est toi qui m'évite, tu as peur. Peur d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, peur de la vérité. Tu crains que tes efforts n'aient servis à rien. Je te connais Bella, mieux que n'importe qui. Tu crois que les quatre années qui nous ont séparé ont été une partie de plaisir pour moi ? Certes j'ai tenté de t'oublier dans les bras d'autres. Mais rien n'y a fait… Je t'appartiens Bella, rien ni personne ne pourra changer cela, tu me possède entièrement, que Dieu en soit témoin.

Te souviens-tu du jour où nous nous sommes promenés dans les jardins de Versailles et que nous avons rencontré le Roi ?

J'hoche la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Nous l'avons salué et il s'est arrêté. Il nous a regardé un long moment sans bougé et m'a dit : « Vous êtes avec l'une des plus belle perle de ce palais. Prenez garde car elle est la gardienne de votre cœur et de votre âme ». Rien de plus vrai de ces paroles Royales ma Bella. Dieu à fait que le prisonnier retrouve sa gardienne et je ne compte pas m'évader de si tôt.

-Je…je…

Les mots me manquent, je ne sais plus quoi dire ni penser. Ce n'est pas du tout la chose à laquelle je m'attendais, tout le contraire même. Je me sens rougir, et je baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux, submergée par les émotions que provoquent en moi ses yeux si verts, si purs. Il passe deux doigts sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête et dépose un doux baisé sur mes lèvres alors que des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de mes joues.

-Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais ? il me demande avec un sourire en coin.

-A vrai dire non, mais j'en suis tout aussi satisfaite.

Sans plus attendre je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et colle mes lèvres aux siennes, savourant sont doux parfum et la douceur de sa peau alors que des frissons me parcours la colonne vertébrale. C'est lui qui met fin à notre étreinte, se reculant délicatement et en me souriant.

-Viens, je dois te présenter.

Il me prend la main et m'entraine sur le pont principal où nous attendent mes frères, Jasper et Emmett.

-Ils ne sont pas arrivés ? il demande à ses amis.

-Pas encore, lui réponds Jasper renfrogné.

-Je suis sur qu'Alice s'est trop demandée ce qu'elle allait mettre pour t'accueillir, le taquine Théophile en riant.

-Arrête un peu avec ma femme Théophile ! Je me demande comment elle fait pour te supporter.

-Moi je me demande toujours comment _**nous**_ faisons pour _**la**_ supporter, rétorque Emmett en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Jasper.

Il lance à Théophile un regard entendu et tout deux partent dans un rire tonitruant. De son côté Anthony n'a toujours pas détaché ses yeux de ma main dans celle d'Edward, les sourcils froncés. Je lâche cette dernière pour entrainer mon frère un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? Je ne comprends plus.

-Et bien, disons que je n'ai pas récupéré mon cœur mais que lui non plus.

Le sourire que je lui fais complète mon explication et il comprend la suite seul. Il me sourit et nous retournons avec les autres. Je me glisse près d'Edward et reprends sa main, provoquant un courant électrique dans mon bras. Théophile et Emmett sont toujours en train d'asticoter Jasper quand nous entendons un cri extrêmement aigu qui nous fait tous sursauter et que nous voyons un feu follet courir vers le pirate blond et lui sauter dans les bras, le couvrant de baisés sonores.

Je devine alors que cette jeune femme, petite, brune et énergique dois être Alice et que les deux petite garçons qui la suivent et qui s'accrochent aux jambes de Jasper doivent être Matthews et Jonathan les jumeaux du couple.

Arrive ensuite sur le pont une jeune femme blonde, d'une beauté renversante. Ses yeux bleus comme la glace semblent durs et impartiales, une grâce sans nom se dégage d'elle à chacun de ses pas. Elle se précipite dans les bras d'Emmett qui les fait tourner sur eux-mêmes avant de l'embrasser. Ces retrouvailles sont si émouvantes et pleines d'amour que je détourne le regard comme pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Nous descendons alors sur la terre ferme où nous attendent tout un groupe d'Egyptiens souriant.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plus et BONNE ANNEE A TOUTES !**


	13. Chapitre 11 : souffrir pour être belle

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette trop (beaucoup trop) longue absence. mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire faute de temps. Beaucoup de travail et des examens...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (enfin presque tous). **

* * *

_Nous descendons alors sur la terre ferme où nous attendent tout un groupe d'Egyptiens souriant._

L'endroit où nous avons accosté est une petite crique, le soleil tape fort sur le sable blanc et les rochers des falaises entourant la crique. La végétation est sèche, composée essentiellement de petits arbustes dépouillés. Il fait chaud, trop chaud.

Je lâche précipitamment la main d'Edward, ne voulant pas me révéler immédiatement aux Egyptiens, nous nous rapprochons du petit groupe. Ils sont huit, six hommes et deux femmes. Leur peau hâlée s'accorde parfaitement à leur chevelure sombre et leurs yeux noirs. Une brise chaude nous caresse le visage, comme un message de bienvenue. Nos hôtes ne nous ont toujours pas remarqués, étant en grande conversation avec mes frères et Benjamin. Les autres pirates sont dispersés autour, déchargeant quelques affaires et s'affairant à en embarquer d'autres. Edward semble avoir compris pourquoi je lui ai lâché la main et salut l'un des hommes :

-Sam ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir. Laisse-moi te présenter…

-William Swan, je le coupe en tendant ma main vers l'Egyptien qui s'en empare dans une poigne de fer.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance William. Je ne savais pas que Théophile avait un deuxième frère.

-C'est pourtant le cas, je réponds du tac au tac.

-Effectivement…

Puis se tournant vers Edward :

-C'est un véritable plaisir de te revoir mon ami. Mais je sens que tu es encore dans les ennuis et qu'ils sont plus gros que les précédents.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Sam, soupir mon ami.

Un silence lourd s'installe alors entre les deux hommes, coupé par une exclamation derrière le dénommé Sam :

-Cullen ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en France à l'heure qu'il est ?

Je pousse un soupire alors qu'Edward répond en souriant :

-Black ! Figure-toi qu'il y a eu un petit imprévu… Un changement de dernière minute.

-Tant mieux, lance l'Egyptien en serrant fortement la main d'Edward puis se tournant vers moi, bienvenue garçon !

Encore une fois je me fais broyer la main. Ils sont entrainé des leur plus jeune âge dans ce pays ou quoi ? Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps s'il faut que mes os soient détruits dès que je rencontre quelqu'un. J'hoche tout de même la tête en murmurant un merci et les quittes, me dirigeant vers mes frères et Benjamin qui discutent un peu plus loin, le regard fixé sur nos deux couples qui s'étreignent un peu plus loin, à l'abris des regards… enfin presque.

-Arrêtez de les regarder comme ça ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? je demande choquée par l'impolitesse de mes frères _(N/A : convenances quant vous nous tenez)_

-Bella ! s'écrit Théophile… Aïe ! Mais t'es folle ? il demande après que je lui ai donné une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

-Ne m'appelle comme ça, je ne connais pas tes amis et je n'ai aucune envie d'être Bella tout de suite. Qui sais si les Volturi ne sont pas dans la place.

-Les Volturi ?

Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir apparaître Laurent, les yeux inquisiteurs.

-Pourquoi parlez-vous des Volturi ?

-Ca ne te regard pas, lui répond sèchement Démétri en lui lançant un regard noir, le faisant partir. Benji, tu peux nous quitter _per favore_ ?

-Avec plaisir, vos histoires sont beaucoup trop compliquées pour moi…

Il nous laisse en haussant les épaules et en se dirigeant vers le deuxième groupe d'Egyptiens.

-Tu es au courant ? demande Anthony au pirate.

-Bella m'a raconté, lui répond Démétri, prenez garde à Laurent, on ne sait rien de lui et je n'ai absolument pas confiance en ce _bugiardo_.(menteur)

-Tu pense qu'il ment ? demande Théophile inquiet.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'intéresserait à vous dans ce cas… Il est si associable.

Je plonge dans les yeux impassibles d'Anthony, qui est si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entend pas Jasper et sa famille arriver vers nous. Ce dernier tient sa femme par la taille tandis que leurs enfants courent sur Théophile qui les prend dans ses bras, s'éloignant en riant avec eux. Démétri fait un signe à la compagne de Jasper et accourt aux appels d'Eleazar. Nous ne sommes plus que quatre à nous faire face, je sens que le pirate ne sais pas comment nous présenter, je décide de prendre les devants :

-Vous devez être Alice madame, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et suis honoré de faire votre connaissance. Je me présente, William Swan.

Je me saisi de sa fine main et incline légèrement ma tête dans un baisemain. Elle est belle, d'une beauté pure, naturelle. Une délicate robe rouge dessine le contour de sa taille fine sans être vulgaire et rehausse son teint pâle. N'étant guère plus petite que moi, je peux voir ses yeux clairement, et je peux y lire une sincérité et une joie de vivre sans limite. Elle déborde d'énergie, ça en est presque palpable. Ses cheveux noirs sont coupés courts, surement pour supporter la chaleur écrasante de ce pays, ses lèvres sont pleines, équilibrant parfaitement avec la douceur de son visage. Mais je la sens déstabilisée, comme si elle savait, ou avait cru savoir que je n'étais pas William Swan… Elle me répond alors d'une voix tremblante :

-Moi de même Mr. Swan. Je ne savais pas que Théophile avait un deuxième frère…

Ils vont tous me la sortir celle-là ?

_Je crois…_

Merci madame la conscience, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour l'instant.

_Allons bon, tu te parles à toi-même maintenant ! Bravo !_

Haa !

-Hrmmm… Will, tout va bien ? me demande Anthony sortant de ses pensées.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ho, mais je ne me suis pas présenté ! Excusez-moi, je suis Anthony Swan, le frère de Théophile. Et vous devez être… Alice Whitlock c'est cela ?

-C'est exact, enchantée. Elle lui répond en inclinant la tête. Alors ! elle s'exclame, ses yeux pétillant tout d'un coup, vous êtes les frères de Théophile ? Pourquoi ne pas être venu plus tôt ? Vous venez de Versailles ? Paris ? Vous connaissez Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

-Alice, la coupe Jasper, respire amour.

-Mais je respire ! Tu vois.

Elle exagère sa respiration en bombant le torse à chaque inspiration ce qui eu le don de faire rire son mari.

-Chérie, je sais que tu peux respirer, je voulais te faire remarquer que tu ne laisse pas le temps à… William et Anthony de répondre.

-Rabat-joie ! Soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors ? elle nous presse, changeant immédiatement d'humeur.

-Et bien, réponds mon frère, nous sommes les frères de Théophile, à vrai dire nous ne connaissions pas cette partie de la vie de notre frère, c'est pour cela que nous ne sommes pas venu. Nous venons de Dunkerque et…

-Mais tout ceci est sans importance, je le coupe ne vouant pas trop en dévoiler même si je me doutais que Théophile en ai déjà dit assez.

-Humm… Bien entendu, murmure Jasper, mais venez je vais vous présenter à Rosalie.

Il nous fait signe de le suivre. Je me rends alors compte que nous ne sommes plus que tous les quatre sur le port et que tous le monde est déjà parti. Nous suivons Jasper et Alice à travers un dédalle de rues et des maisons plus blanches les unes que les autres. Le soleil tape fort, créant une ombre fraiche dans les étroits couloirs que formes les habitations serrées. Le silence règne dans ce petit village, exactement comme si il était endormi. Le bruit sourd de nos pas contre la terre battue me rappelle mes ballades dans le jardin de Versailles. Cette paix, ce calme, cette plénitude. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la menace qui plane sur nous.

Au détour d'une rue, le couple devant nous s'arrête et se dirige vers une petite porte en bois bleue, sa couleur tranche avec le blanc pur du mur imposant. La jeune femme lâche la main de son mari et toque doucement à la porte avant d'entamer une longue conversation de questions/réponses avec l'homme derrière la porte. Très sécurisée cette maison…

Pendant ce temps je dis à mon frère à l'abri des oreilles de Jasper :

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Tu as bien fais de ne pas dévoiler ton vrai nom, j'ai confiance dans le jugement de Théophile mais rien ne nous dis qu'un espion n'est pas caché quelque part.

-Tu as raison, mais je ne pourrais pas jouer cette mascarade bien longtemps, j'ai bien senti qu'Alice s'est doutée de quelque chose dans je lui ai serrée la main. Elle semble d'une perspicacité très développée Il va nous falloir redoubler de vigilance, de plus tous les hommes de l'équipage peuvent révéler mon vrai nom… Et je n'ai pas confiance en Laurent, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cet homme ne me dis rien qui vaille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, nous…

-Et bien, vous venez ? nous cri Alice sur le pas de la porte ouverte nous faisant des signes de la main.

Je souris devant sont entrain et me dirige vers la maison suivant Anthony qui me tiens la porte avant de la refermer dans un claquement sourd. La maison est d'une étonnante fraicheur, les murs sont blancs, sans fenêtres. Seules de fines ouvertures dans le haut des murs font entrer un fin filet de lumière, de quoi éclairer le couloir étroit où nous ne passons que de un de front. Ce couloir dessert cinq pièces, quatre des cinq portes sont fermées, une nous est ouverte donnant sur un grand salon au centre duquel coule une magnifique fontaine, créant ainsi une ambiance paisible. Des plantes vertes ont été disséminées dans tous les coins de la pièce, ainsi que des sofas et des fauteuils. Personne ne semble être dans cette salle hormis un petit oiseau nonchalamment posé sur une branche de ficus et qui gazouille gaiement.

-C'est… magnifique, je lâche le souffle coupé.

-N'est-ce pas ? me demande Alice, c'est Rosalie et moi qui nous sommes occupées de l'aménagement de cette maison. Elle vous plait ?

-Beaucoup, vous avez beaucoup de goût madame, je réponds poliment encore émerveillée par tant de talent.

-Effectivement, reprend Anthony, nous ne pouvons qu'être impressionnés. Vous avez du talent madame.

-Ho, je vous en pris ! Vous allez me faire rougir !

-Ce n'est que la strict vérité Alice, renchéri Jasper, mais suivez-nous les autres nous attendent dans la salle de réunion.

Je lance un regard interrogateur à mon frère. Une salle de réunion ? Mais cette maison est gigantesque ! Mon regard est capté par Alice qui ne se gêne pas pour nous renseigner :

-Nous sommes beaucoup à vivre ici. A vrai dire nous avons acheté quatre maisons les unes à côté des autres pour les relier entre elles. Ainsi nous avons pu aménager l'ensemble de sorte que chaque famille/couple/personne est son espace personnel et pour qu'il y ait plusieurs espaces en commun.

-Merci, je chuchote tout en m'engagent à la suite d'Alice, d'Anthony et de Jasper.

Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau dans un couloir et empruntons une porte qui nous mène dans une petite pièce où une table et des chaises sont installées. Encore une fois, tout est harmonie dans la décoration et l'agencement de la pièce. Nous la traversons sans plus de cérémonie et nous engageons dans un nouvel espace, une grande pièce où sont installés tous les Egyptiens, les hommes de l'équipage ainsi que Théophile et Rosalie.

Cette dernière est d'une beauté irréelle. Certes froide et sérieuse mais qui n'en est pas moins hypnotisante. Elle a cette beauté des pays du nord, impériale. Ses cheveux blonds tombent en cascade dans son dos et ses épaules blanches, ses yeux bleus de glace semblent passer la salle au peigne fin. Sa bouche pleine et parfaitement dessinée esquisse un sourire magnifique quand elle voit Alice pénétrer dans la salle, son corps long et fin est enfermé dans les bras puissants d'Emmett qui porte sur elle un regard plein d'amour.

-Bonjour à tous, entame Jasper, pour ceux qui n'en ont pas eu le loisir je vais faire les présentations. Voici Anthony et William Swan, frères de Théophile. Anthony, William, je vous présente Jacob, Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah et Rosalie.

Il les pointes à mesure qu'il nous dit leur nom.

-Nous sommes heureux de vous rencontrer, leur dit Anthony, et nous vous remercions de nous venir en aide.

A cela il ajoute un regard appuyé en direction de Théophile qui détourne le regard pour venir chercher de l'aide vers moi. Je lui fais un faible sourire tout en lui faisant comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas nous révéler sans être sur que tout va pour le mieux.

-Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier, lui répond celle que nous a présentée Jasper comme étant Leah, c'est avec plaisir que nous accueillons sous notre toit.

-Bien, annonce un profond ténor que je reconnais comme celui de mon amour, nous devons discuter de la situation. Il nous faut rejoindre la France puis l'Angleterre par les voies terrestres et maritimes c'est cela ?

J'hoche la tête.

-Parfait, vous savez tous la raison qui nous pousse à entreprendre ce voyage. Nous avons tous les quatre, William, Anthony, Théophile et moi besoin de régler une histoire qui nous lit tous, bien plus que nous aurions voulu. J'ai appris il y a peu qu'il y avait beaucoup plus qu'une querelle familiale comme je l'ai longtemps cru. Plusieurs pays entrent en jeu et il nous faudra redoubler d'attention quand nous serons sur le continent. Nous allons rester ici le temps de nous ravitailler, ce qui prendra trois jours grand maximum. Ensuite, nous partirons pour la France où il nous faudra être sur nos gardes. Des espions y sont disséminés un peu partout. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre les Volturi y sont également. Vous les connaissez par Démétri, je vous demande une grande prudence, ils sont la source de tous nos problèmes.

-Où comptez-vous accoster ? demande Jacob

-A St Malo, j'y ai des connaissances qui pourront nous aider à rejoindre Versailles.

-Des connaissances ? Souffle Rosalie, c'est comme ça que tu parles de tes parents Edward ?

-Pardon, l'habitude…

L'habitude, il a de bonnes ! Si j'avais su que Carlisle et Esmée étaient en France… Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles d'eux après l'enterrement.

-BIEN ! Lance la voix tonitruante d'Emmett, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je meurs de faim !

Une acclamation unanime de la part des hommes retenti dans la pièce. Tous sortent par une porte menant dans une grande salle à manger où est dressée une longue table pour accueillir tous les convives. De mon côté, je reste au fond de la salle, triturant mon stylet _(lien photo sur le profil)_ le tournant et le retournant entre mes doigts. Il ne reste plus qu'Edward et moi, ce dernier s'approche de moi se retournant pour vérifier que nous sommes seuls... Il s'avance encore, réduisant le peu d'espace qui nous sépare, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et…

-Edwaaaard ! Williaaam ! Vous venez ? On n'attend plus que vous.

-Commencez sans nous Alice, répond mon compagnon, j'ai deux trois choses à dire à Will.

Ses yeux n'ont pas quitté les miens, brûlants d'un je ne sais quoi qui me fait vibrer de la tête aux pieds.

-Dépêchez-vous dans ce cas. Où vous n'aurez pour repas que de simples miettes, réplique la jeune femme avec un sourire avant de refermer la porte.

Je lance un regard interrogateur à Edward, il me répond avec son sourire en coin :

-Avec Emmett et nos amis Egyptiens, la nourriture ne fait pas long feu.

-Viens vite ici avant que je prenne feu moi aussi !

Il sourit et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un long baiser. Il n'est pas doux, c'est plus un besoin pour nous deux. Comme si après plusieurs années de séparations nous ne pouvons plus nous séparer plus de quelques heures.

_Bonjour ironie du sort !_

Nos langues se rencontrent dans un ballet endiablé. Ses mains sont posées sur mes hanches alors que j'ai laissé tomber mon stylet pour fourrager furieusement dans ses boucles cuivrées.

-Nous… devrions…les re…rejoindre…

Ma phrase est entrecoupée par les baisers fiévreux qu'il pose sur mes lèvres. Il s'arrête et appuie son front contre le miens tout en triturant le bas de ma chemise.

-Chérie, bien que je trouve cela outrageusement sexy que tu sois habillée en homme…Ne penses-tu pas qu'il faudrait dire la vérité ? Tu peux avoir confiance en eux tu sais…

…

-La Terre à Bella ! Bella ?

-Hum ? Ho oui excuse moi…

J'ai bloqué sur le début de sa phrase… Il ne m'a pas appelée chérie depuis… depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu en « vie » en fait.

-Tu as raison mais, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas de tes amis que je me méfis. Mais plus de ce pays, nous sommes si proche de l'Italie ici, les risques sont grands.

-Mais nous pourrions mieux prendre soins de toi si tout le monde sait de quoi se méfier, rétorque Edward les yeux plus sérieux que jamais.

-Oui, c'est vrai… A la fin du repas, peut-être ?

-Je t'aiderai Bella.

Et après un dernier et tendre baiser il se dirige vers la porte menant à la salle à manger. Je ramasse rapidement mon stylet et le suis, pénétrant dans la salle pleine de monde et aux odeurs plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. C'est étrange, chaque centimètre carré de cette pièce est rempli de joie et d'amour, cela fait quatre ans que je n'ai pas apprécié pleinement cette énergie si positive. Nous prenons place autour de la grande table, moi entre Théophile et Alice, lui à l'autre bout de la table aux côtés de Sam et Eléazar.

-Alors William, comment ce fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler de vous ? me demande Alice, entament la conversation.

Ne voulant pas trop parler de peur de me trahir, je donne un coup de pied dans la jambe de mon voisin. Il étouffe un juron avant de répondre à Alice :

-William est né avec une maladie infantile, nos parents ont été obligés de l'envoyer en Inde. Nous avons pris l'habitude de ne jamais parler de lui tant cela faisait de la peine à notre mère…

-Et votre sœur… Isabella c'est cela ? Où est-elle ? Est-elle mariée en France ?

Au mot « mariée » je sens mes mains se crispées autour de mon couvert, geste qui ne semble pas échapper à la tornade Alice :

-Quelque chose vous dérange William ?

-Non, j'ai seulement eu quelques différents avec ma sœur en ce qui concerne son mariage. Rien de plus, ne vous en faîtes pas.

-Ha, tant mieux…

Si je voulais ne pas parler, c'est raté. J'attrape la coupe en face de moi et la porte à mes lèvres. Au même moment ma voisine se retourne, me donne un coup de coude et je renverse mon verre de vin sur la chemise blanche de mon frère qui lâche un incontrôlé :

-Nom de Dieu ! Bella !

_Merde, merde, merde, double merde !_

_Dis ! Comment tu parles ?_

_Oui mais là c'est approprié. _

Autour de la table les discussions se sont tues, et tous les regards sont tournés vers nous. Il y a ceux de l'équipage, navrés, ceux des Egyptiens et de Rosalie, choqués, et Alice tout sourire presque fière.

-Je le savais ! Explose-t-elle. Je le savais, je le savais !

-Alice, la tempère Jasper.

-Tu étais au courant toi ? elle demande sa voix lourde de reproche.

-Et bien…

-Aïe ! Ca va pas Rose ? s'exclame Emmett en se massant la tête.

-C'est pour ne m'avoir rien dit.

Passant la main dans mes cheveux dans un geste nerveux je me lève, pour parler.

-Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon mensonge. Il n'y a qu'une personne à blâmer et c'est moi, vos maris et amis n'ont fait que suivre mon choix. Je suis bien Isabella Marie Swan, fille de Charlie Swan et Renée Aprouquet Swan, sœur aînée d'Anthony Charlie Swan et Théophile Pierre Swan. Fiancée, veuve, puis de nouveau fiancée d'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ici présent.

A cette révélation, je vois Anthony s'étrangler dans son verre et se mettre à tousser sévèrement.

-Ca va ? je demande inquiète.

-Très bien, très bien. Continue.

Je me racle légèrement la gorge et reprend :

-Comme vous l'a dit Edward précédemment, les raisons qui ont fait que nous sommes partis mes frères et moi, dépassent de loin une simple querelle entre deux familles.

Je sens sur moi tous les regards de l'assemblée sur moi, captivés par mon discourt. Respire Bella.

-Pour bien comprendre, il faut reprendre du début. La « mort » d'Edward, qui pour moi était une vrai mort mais qui devait servir à éloigner Edward de moi. Vous avez eu la version vivante de l'histoire. Mais pour moi, il était bel et bien mort et enterré. Bref, passons. Peut de temps après les obsèques, quelques jours même, mon père à reçu des lettres et des messagers venant d'Aro Volturi. C'était des demandes en mariage…

-Merde alors !

-Emmett ! le sermonne sa femme.

Je ris nerveusement et continu :

-Mon père a toujours refusé, d'une part parce que j'étais encore en deuil et d'autre part parce qu'il devait soupçonner que cette demande n'était en rien désintéressée. J'étais dans les bonnes grâces du Roi et m'épouser aurait été un très bon parti. Les Volturi ont donc, par le biais d'Anthony Masen Newton, fait assassiner mes parents. Mon frère Anthony étant devenu le chef de famille, c'est ensuite lui qui a reçu les incessantes demandes qui se transformaient presque en menaces au fil du temps. Il les a toutes refusées, mais au bout d'un moment nous avons du partir pour Dunkerques où nous avons eu la paix pendant un an jusqu'à ce que nous recevons une lettre. Elle nous apprenait qu'_ils_ nous avaient retrouvés, et nous sommes partis pour l'Amérique.

-C'est fou ! Ils ont tant à gagner pour vouloir à tout pris se marier avec toi ? demande Leah.

-Avant oui… maintenant je ne sais pas. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas montrés à la Cours…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vu la rente de Bella, ils ont toutes les raisons de vouloir l'avoir, intervient Théophile.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit toujours être aussi compliqué ?

-MAMAN !

L'ambiance tendue se dissipe grâce au petit garçon d'Alice qui arrive en pleurs dans la salle à manger. Alice se retourne vers son fils. Matthews ou Jonathan ? Aucune idée, les deux garçons se ressemblent tellement qu'il est presque impossible de les différencier.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Matt ?

-Jonathan veut pas jouer 'vec moi !

-C'est pas grave mon cœur, laisse-le, il viendra quand il voudra… Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir si tu as attrapé quelque chose dans tes paniers dans l'eau ?

-C'est pas des paniers maman, il soupire, c'est des nasses !

Un petit rire s'échappe des lèvres d'Alice.

-T'en fait pas fiston les femmes ne nous comprendrons jamais.

-Hey !

-Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité à notre fils.

Le petit garçon par alors en courant sous les rires de sa mère qui le couve d'un regard énamouré.

-Je me demande de qui il tient ce surplus d'énergie... Aïeeee ! Rose !

Emmett se masse l'arrière de la tête en regardant sa femme qui ne cache pas un petit sourire en coin dû à sa remarque. Au même moment Laurent se lève et nous quitte, prétextant une course urgente. Les discussions reprennent alors leur cour, faisant monter peu à peu une lourde rumeur. Je sens un regard se poser sur moi et lève les yeux pour croiser les pupilles vertes d'Edward qui me fait un clin d'œil avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Eléazar. A côté de moi, Alice s'anime.

-Alors Bella, tu permets que je t'appelle Bella ? Ho ! J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours tant Théophile nous a parlé de toi. Mais comment fais-tu pour rester dans ces vêtements d'hommes ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter !

-A vrai dire, ça doit bien faire trois ans et demi que je n'ai pas mis de robe…

-PARDON ?

-Alice, contient toi…

-Et tu l'as laisse comme ça toi ? Ta sœur ? Mon Dieu, que je vais avoir du travail !

-Du travail ? je demande inquiète.

Elle me lance un regard mi navré mi en colère.

-Tu ne compte tout de même pas rester comme… _ça _?

-Pourquoi pas ? J'y suis à l'aise et…

-Non, non, non. Rose !

-Oui Alice ?

-Tu veux bien venir ? Et toi, elle me pointe du doigt, tu viens avec moi.

Je me lève tout en lançant un regard désespéré à mon voisin qui me regarde l'air de dire _« On ne peut rien contre elle »_. Par tous les Saints, je suis tombée sur une furie en puissance ! Elle m'attrape par la main et nous fait quitter la salle à manger, traversant les couloirs, passant de salle en salle, Rosalie sur nos talons. Nous arrivons aux pieds d'un grand escalier. Deux étages plus tard, je pénètre dans une espèce de boudoir. Les fenêtres sont encadrées par de lourdes tentures, une coiffeuse est contre le mur. Alice me fait m'asseoir sur un sofa, j'exécute sans rechigner, ne voulant pas la froisser. Les deux femmes ouvrent les portes du fond de la pièce dévoilant un immense placard…

-Mon Dieu, je lâche.

Je n'ai pas vu autant de toilettes depuis mon départ de Versailles.

-Superbe n'est-ce pas ?

-Alice est très pointilleuse en ce qui concerne sa toilette, m'explique Rosalie.

-Tu te plairais à Versailles, j'en suis sure.

-Certainement, je ne le saurais probablement jamais mais je te crois sur parole…

Sa voix est amère.

Je regrette alors mes mots. Bien sur, pour moi qui y ai grandis je ne me rends pas compte comme cela peut entrer dans les chimères de certaines personnes. Je ne m'imaginais pas que quelqu'un puisse rêver de vivre dans cet environnement de mensonges, de complots, de politique et de fourberie…

-Tu ne manque rien tu sais…

-N'essaie pas de détourner mon attention Bella. Tu vas y passer. Bien, tu as déjà porté un corsage ?

-Bien sur…

-Parfait ! Enlève-moi vite ce…cette_ « chemise »_, je sens clairement les guillemets dans sa voix. Allez, allez !

En poussant un soupire je retire mon vêtement, dévoilant le bandage qui aplatit ma poitrine et la dague accrochée à mon avant bras. Cette dernière arrache un cri à Alice et Rosalie.

-Qu…que…

-C'est rien, je les rassure, simple précaution. Tenez, je vais les poser là.

Je dépose ma dague sur la petite table basse, mon stylet, mon poignard et mon couteau. Les sortants de ma botte, ma ceinture… Je lève les mains.

-Je n'ai plus rien.

-Pourquoi ? me demande Rosalie.

-Au cas où…

J'enlève mes bandages et enfile un sous-vêtement blanc brodé _(N/A : à savoir une chemise qu'on appelle aussi « secrète »)_.

Pendant ce temps Alice s'est retournée et a plongé dans l'immensité du placard pour en ressortir un… corset. Mon enfer !

-Ca risque de t'étouffer si cela fait quatre ans que tu n'en a pas porté. Mais, il faut souffrir pour être belle.

Elle me passe le vêtement et serre le premier lacet.

-Je n'ai…pfffff… pas demandé à être…ouffff…belle.

-Vide tes poumons Bella.

-Je…aarrgg… fais ce que je…pfff…peux Alice !

Je me tiens désespérément au rebord de la fenêtre alors que le corset comprime de plus en plus mon corps. La jeune femme entrelace les lacets dans le bas de mon dos… Bientôt la fin !

-Fais un effort Bella ! Un dernier…

_Haaaaaaa ! Mon Dieu !_

-Et voila !

-Alice ! Je…

Elle me fait asseoir alors que je cherche par tous les moyens à envoyer de l'air dans mes poumons. Je porte une main sur mon estomac, m'évertuant à respirer.

-Inspire calmement Bella, me dit Rosalie, ton corps va se réhabituer.

Facile à dire. Ce n'est pas elle qui est en apnée. Allez Bella, tu l'as fait pendant plus de dix ans… Tu vas y arriver.

Rosalie s'approche de moi et me tend un chemisier blanc au col magnifiquement brodé.

-Enfile ça par-dessus.

Du fin fond du placard Alice me demande de sa voix fluette :

-Quelle est la couleur qui te va le mieux ?

-Le bleu marine, dis-je rougissante en me souvenant de la fois où Edward m'avait fait tant de compliments sur ma tenue qui était…bleue nuit.

-Je dois avoir ça quelque part… Là voilà !

Elle sort tenant triomphalement une robe… magnifique. Le drapé de la jupe est tout simplement splendide. Des lignes de dentelles partent de la taille jusqu'aux pieds, cette même dentelle est aux manches, des manches trois quart. Le décolleté est léger sans être vulgaire, un nœud de soie vient parfaire le tout sur le buste. Le contour du décolleté est couvert d'une fine dentelle finement réalisée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher le tissu, doux. _(N/A : pour avoir des images de tout ça, direction mon profil ))_

-Alice, elle est magnifique…

-Tu trouves ? Elle est de moi ! elle me dit fière.

-C'est vrai ? Mais tu es une vraie petite fée !

-Arrête tu vas me faire rougir. Enfile plutôt tes bas au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Après les bas, c'est le tour des jupons. Un, deux, trois… j'ai oublié qu'il y en avait autant ! J'enfile ensuite la robe, et Alice ferme les petits boutons de nacres dans mon dos. Qu'est-ce que c'est lourd ! Il faut que je me souvienne comment je faisais pour marcher avec toutes ces kilos sur le dos.

-Tu es superbe Bella ! Il ne manque plus que les chaussures, tiens.

-Merci Rosalie.

J'enfile les mocassins et me sens rougir…

-Tu es nettement mieux comme ça ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour t'habiller comme un homme aussi longtemps.

-Moi oui, je dis en inspirant un grand coup alors que je vois tout tanguer autour de moi.

-Bella, tu te sens bien ?

-Je crois… je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

…

Des voix. J'entends des voix autour de moi mais je suis incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Un peu comme l'état entre le sommeil et le réveil, je suis consciente de ce qui m'entoure mais incapable de réagir.

-Bella ?

_Cette_ voix, _ce_ ténor. Edward. Oui je t'entends.

-Amour ? Réveil toi, je t'en pris.

-Elle n'est plus habituée, dit mon plus jeune frère, tu n'aurais pas du la brusquer Alice…

-Tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher, intervient Jasper prenant la défense de son épouse, Bella va se réveiller, c'est juste un étourdissement.

Je vais me réveiller. Allez Bella, ouvre les yeux !

Non je n'y arrive pas. Et qu'est-ce que je suis serrée là-dedans. De l'air !

-Allez prince Edward, embrassez votre princesse pour la délivrer de son profond sommeil !

-Emmett !

-Quoi ? C'est une idée comme une autre. Tu préfère lui jeter un seau d'eau à la figure ?

-Tu pourrais essayer Edward, lui dit Anthony.

Je sens la chaleur de son souffle se rapprocher de mon visage. _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me réveiller maintenant ?_ Et d'un coup, ses lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes. Un courant électrique me parcours la colonne vertébrale et j'arrive à lancer mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus à moi.

-Bienvenue Bella au bois dormant !

Le cri lancé à l'unisson par Emmett et Théophile me fait rire contre la bouche d'Edward ce qui lui arrache un petit grognement. Il s'écarte de moi, plongeant son regard vert dans le mien.

-Tu es resplendissante comme ça ma Bella.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises tu veux ? C'est l'amour qui t'aveugle.

-Un aveugle pourrait voir ta beauté Amour.

-C'est définitif, tu perds la raison. Appelez un docteur, on perd Edward !

-Depuis le temps que je le dis ! s'exclame Emmett.

Nous rions alors que je me relève du sofa sur lequel je suis étendue.

-Nous allons vous laisser, nous dis Rosalie, allez prendre l'air, ça te feras du bien Bella.

Ils nous quittent et je me retrouve seule avec l'amour de ma vie.

-Tu crois que c'est pour m'avoir qu'ils t'ont obligé de parti…

-Chuuuut Bella, il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, ne parlons pas de ça maintenant d'accord ? Profite un peu.

Il pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un long et tendre baiser. Puis il stoppe notre étreinte et m'entraine vers une petite porte donnant sur un escalier permettant de descendre dans un jardin paradisiaque. Nous marchons main dans la main, traversant les allées de buis et d'arbustes en fleurs.

-T'ai-je déjà dis que tu es très belle comme ça ?

-Oui…

-Je suis perdu, vois-tu,  
je suis noyé,  
inondé d'amour;  
je ne sais plus si je vis,  
si je mange,  
si je respire,  
si je parle;  
je sais que je t'aime.*

Il me serre la main un peu plus fort, ses yeux verts ancrés dans les miens. Son regard semble me faire une promesse. Rien ne pourra gâcher ce moment de pur…

-Edward ?

Un appel brise note bulle, nous rappelant à la réalité.

-Laisse, il murmure à mon oreille.

-EDWAAAAARD !

Un grognement lui échappe me faisant rire.

-Tu devrais aller voir ce qu'ils te veulent. Je t'attends.

-Je ne serai pas long.

Il me quitte sur ces paroles. Je m'assoie sur un petit banc près d'un rosier et laisse mon regard se perdre dans le vague, repensant au poème d'Edward. Je sens alors une pression sur mes épaules, je cherche ma dague en vain (laissée sur la table basse chez Alice). Des mains me retiennent par la taille, je me débats tant que je peux, puis un choc et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

**Quelque part en Egypte quelques heures plus tôt** (Point de vue externe)

L'homme marche dans les rues bondées de la ville, les passants s'écartent sur son passage, surement du à l'arme qu'il arbore à sa ceinture. Le soleil brille encore, éclairant les habitants. L'homme avance d'un pas vif et quelque peu pressé, il avait du partir en toute hâte de la maison dans laquelle il était pour annoncer son arrivée à ses collègues.

Tournant à l'angle d'une rue, il entre dans une échoppe, la traverse se dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique. C'est une petite pièce où se trouvent seulement une table et quatre chaises. Sur l'une d'elles est assise une jeune femme rousse qui sirote une infusion. Elle scrute l'arrivant, se demandant pendant une fraction de seconde qui pouvait oser la déranger.

-Ha, c'est toi !

-Victoria.

Leur ton est froid, implacable. Aucune émotion ne transparait, ils se regardent fixement, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole. Au bout d'une longue et interminable minute la dénommée Victoria crie :

-JAMES !

-Quoi encore ?

Un deuxième homme, aux larges épaules et aux longs cheveux blonds retenus en une queue de cheval, apparaît de derrière un rideau.

-Ha, c'est toi…

-Comme tu peux le voir.

Les deux hommes se serrent vivement la main, esquissant un sourire.

-Alors ? demande James.

-Ils sont là. Tout le monde est au courant, il va falloir faire plus attention.

-Ca sera un jeu d'enfant ! Dès qu'ils sont seuls, tu fais en sorte qu'il parte un moment et je rentre en scène.

L'homme acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et se retourne pour partir mais se ravise pour dire :

-Fais attention à l'Italien, il se méfie.

-Bien.

Ils se quittent, l'homme reprenant le chemin de la grande maison remettant en place son masque.

Son employeur va être content.

* * *

_*Poème d'Alfred de Musset_


	14. Chapitre 12 : Monseigneur

**Bonjour tout le monde ! *se cache***

**Je sais ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté mais avec les examens et tout... Et puis j'avoue que j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et que j'avais plus trop le temps d'écrire. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vu que c'est les vacances je pense que je vais plus pouvoir écrire. Je vais donc essayer de m'avancer ^^**

**Je vous embrasse très fort xoxo**

**Marion.**

**(ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, il risque de vous écorcher les yeux, je vous pris de m'en excuser)**

* * *

Secousse, secousse, secousse...

Dans un demi sommeil je sens ma tête bringuebaler de gauche à droite puis de haut en bas, tapant de temps en temps une surface dure et froide.

J'ouvre prudemment les yeux, encore embrumer de mes nombreux sommeils forcés. En effet, depuis mon agression dans les jardins en Égypte, on avait cesser de m'assommer dès que j'ouvrais un temps sois peu les paupières. C'est donc avec précaution que j'entrouvre les yeux, cherchant un éventuel agresseur. Je vois une grande femme rousse et un homme noir assis en face de moi, la mine sévère, leurs yeux rivés sur moi.

Je glisse doucement une mains vers mon dos, à la recherche de ma dague.

Merde ! Qu'elle idiote je fais, j'ai laissé toutes mes armes dans la chambre d'Alice. De toutes manières mes agresseurs m'ont certainement fouillé, s'assurant que je n'en avait pas. Qu'elle poisse !

J'ouvre alors complétement les yeux, plantant mon regard dans celui de la femme face à moi. Ses yeux verts me transpercent mais je reste là à la regarder soutenant son regard brulant qu'elle fini par détourner.

J'observe alors le paysage qui défile derrière les vitre de ce qui me semble être une calèche ou une diligence peut être... Je ne sais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps nous avons quitter l'Égypte mais je me souvient avoir pris le bateau, nous sommes donc surement de l'autre côté de la méditerranée...

Des montagnes verdoyantes, de petits villages, un blason... L'Italie, je suis en Italie ! Ce n'est pas possible, le sors s'acharne donc sur moi !

_Au même moment, en mer :_

-Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi idiot !

-Anthony s'il-te-plait...

Théophile tente tant bien que mal de calmer son frère qui agrippe le bastingage si fort qu'il lui semble que le bois va céder.

-Non ! Nous ne sommes même pas capable de veiller sur elle une minute alors que nous savons pertinemment que nous ne sommes pas en sécurité si près de l'Italie ! Nous aurions du rejoindre l'Amérique comme nous l'avions prévu, cela nous aurait évité tous ces problèmes !

-Mais elle n'aurait pas revu Edward et...

-Elle est bien avancée maintenant de l'avoir revu ! Elle va devoir épouser ce porc uniquement pour son pouvoir et elle ne pourra plus jamais être libre comme elle le voulait !

-C'est de ma faute...

La voix d'Edward est morne et triste ce qui a le don d'exaspérer encore plus le cadet.

-Ha non ! Tu ne vas pas, en plus, t'apitoyer sur ton sors ! Oui, tu as embringué Théophile dans tes combines de pirates ce qui nous a valu d'être dans ce beau merdier (N/A : ben oui, il est pas content, il se lâche ^^) mais ce n'est pas toi qui es à la base de tout cela. Alors souviens toi, c'est Aro, Aro et personne d'autre. Et tant que nous n'avons pas retrouvé Bella, il est or de question qu'on se morfonde ou qu'on se flagelle est-ce que c'est clair ? On va la retrouver. Et puis elle est forte, elle trouvera un moyen de s'échapper ou de retarder la cérémonie. Après tout c'est une Swan !

_Italie, quelques heures plus tard :_

La diligence fait enfin halte, et mes deux agresseurs me font descendre du véhicule sans ménagement. Je me retrouve devant une immense porte qui ouvre un... encore plus immense palais. Il n'égale Versailles ni en taille ni en beauté mais je dois avouer qu'il est des plus imposant, massif, avec un donjon gigantesque entouré de murailles qui semblent inviolables.

La femme rousse nous quitte alors que l'homme noir me prend violemment par le bras, me trainant à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, et dans les couloirs froids et sans vie du château. Il me semble que seul le bruit de nos pas vient perturber le silence de mort qui règne dans cette enceinte. Nous ne croisons que quelques serviteurs qui rasent les murs dans une peur quasi absolue.

-Dépêche toi un peu ! Me sermonne mon gardien en me poussant un peu plus fort.

Alors que nous arrivons devant une grande salle vide, je me retourne et frappe de toutes mes forces dans le visage de l'homme pour l'assommer. Je m'empare de son couteau et commence à courir, maudissant Alice de m'avoir habillé de cette façon, le corset me rendant très vite essoufflée. Je m'arrête un court instant pour reprendre mon souffle, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne et alors que je m'apprête à repartir je rentre dans un homme et tombe à la renverse.

-Isabella ! Mais que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans mon humble demeure ? Me demande une voix froide.

Je lève la tête et croise le regard gris du Seigneur Volturi qui ramasse le couteau tombé à terre, la bile me montant à la bouche je répond :

-Je vous retourne la question _Monseigneur._

Je me relève, lui faisant face.

-Quelle fougue ! On ne m'a pas tari d'éloges sur vous ma chère et je vois que tout était vrai, mais je me demande ce que vous avez d'autre à offrir.

Il pose sur moi un regard lubrique, ses yeux glissant tels des limaces sur ma peau (N/A: Cyrano de Bergerac : « Et je le hais depuis qu'il se permit, un soir, De poser son regard, sur celle... Oh ! j'ai cru voir - Glisser sur une fleur une longue limace »*) la brulant sur leur passage.

-Ce que j'ai à offrir, Monseigneur, n'est pas pour vous.

Je vois alors ses yeux gris bruler d'un feux nouveau, du feux de la colère.

-Mais, ma douce, je ne crois pas avoir dis que j'attendais votre consentement. Car dans trois jours à partir de maintenant tout ce qui est a vous sera à moi !

Puis, se tournant vers ses gardes :

-Emmenez là dans mes appartements.

Je me débat, frappe comme une démente sur le corps de pierre, j'arrive à les faire tomber et commence à courir droit devant moi, tourne à l'angle d'un couloir et tombe dans les bras de...

-Mlle Swan, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

-Sir Newton, dis-je entre mes dents en en me défaisant de ses mains répugnantes.

-Vous vous promenez déjà toutes seules dans votre demeure ? Comme c'est touchant !

J'allais répliquer quand les deux gardes arrivèrent essoufflés sous le regard désapprobateur du Sir Newton.

-Incapables de vous charger de cette insignifiante femme ? Vous me décevez messieurs, puis-ce que c'est ainsi je vais accompagner Mlle Swan.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'empare de mon bras, me tirant avec lui dans les couloirs tortueux de ce château de malheurs. Après deux tentatives ratées pour m'échapper, je décide d'abandonner, attendant d'être seule pour réfléchir.

Arrivés devant la porte des appartements d'Aro Volturi, le Sir Newton se baisse de sorte à être tout près de mon oreille et me susurre :

-Quel dommage que ça n'est pas marché avec mon fils ! Je lui passerais le bonjour de votre part quand je le verrais pour son exécution.

Rouge de colère, je rétorque :

-Vous n'aurais pas à vous donner cette peine, je le retrouverai bien avant.

Il s'empare de mon menton entre ses doigts froids, collant son visage au mien :

-L'espoir fait vivre.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, il me pousse à l'intérieur de la chambre et tourne trois fois la clef dans la serrure avant de partir. Je me laisse tomber sur le divan derrière moi, m'éventant avec la main en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, le corset compressant mes poumons d'une manière intolérable. Il faut que je me calme, il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici avant la date du mariage. Mais avant tout, il faut que je retire ce vêtement avant que je n'étouffe !

C'est soigneusement que j'entreprends de défaire les lacets dans mon dos, libérant peu à peu mon corps de ce carcan.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demande une voix trop connue.

Je fais volte face si vite que j'en perds l'équilibre mais fais tout pour maintenir mon vêtement en place.

-Allons ma chère, pas de ça entre nous. Dans quelques jours nous serons mariés et vous n'aurez plus à vous cacher de moi.

-Permettez moi de profiter des derniers instants d'humanité qu'il me reste à vivre je vous pris... Monseigneur.

Il se rapproche de moi, ses yeux glissant sur mes bras découverts de la chemise que je portais quelques minutes plus tôt. Il vient alors effleurer ma peau, ses doigts froids me faisant frissonner.

-Je vous fais déjà de l'effet ma douce, que vous le vouliez ou non.

-Le seul effet que vous pouvez bien me faire c'est le dégout ! Crachais-je.

-Que de haine dans votre voix ! Vous me brisez le cœur...

-Si vous en avez un, je rétorque froidement.

Me lançant un regard mauvais, il me dit :

-Je vous attends à 19h30 pour le dîner, c'est à dire dans une heure. Une servante viendra vous donner des vêtements corrects, à plus tard.

Et il referma la porte à double tour.

Je marche de long en large dans la chambre, passe devant une salle fermées à clef – salle d'armes sans doute – regarde dans les placards, tourne en rond. Je ne trouve absolument rien de tranchant, coupant, pointue... Rien. Ils ont bien préparé mon arrivée.

Un bruit en provenance de la porte ma fait m'arrêter, je me retourne pour voir la femme de chambre entrer, une pile de vêtements sous le bras.

-Madame, me salut-elle.

Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse alors qu'elle s'approche déjà de moi pour me retirer les vêtements d'Alice... Penser à eux me donne un pincement au cœur. Mes frères, Edward, est-ce qu'ils arriveront à temps ou devrai-je me débrouiller toute seule pour me sortir de ce merdier ?

La femme de chambre le fit enfiler tout un tas de jupons, resserra mon corset et me mis la robe magnifiquement brodées par dessus le tout. Je me sens mal à l'aise dans cette tenue, ne pouvant faire le moindre mouvement il va mettre difficile de m'échapper...

-Si Madame veut bien me suivre, me dit la servante, le Maître attends madame dans la salle à manger.

Je suis la jeune femme à travers les couloirs sombres, mes chaussures claquant contre la pierre froide du sol. Mon cœur bat plus fort, j'appréhende cette confrontation avec le Volturi, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas me dérober.

Les portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrent alors sur une longue table où sont posés trois couverts. Le Seigneur Volturi et le Sir Newton ont déjà pris place. Un silence assourdissant bourdonne dans mes oreilles. Je m'avance, lentement, vers le troisième couvert et prends place en face d'Aro et au côté du Sir Newton. Ces deux derniers fixent sur moi leur regard froid.

-Vous êtes en beauté ce soir Isabella, me souffle Newton.

-Je suis du même avis que vous, renchéri Aro, quel charisme ma chère. Je comprends pourquoi le Roi lui même a de la tendresse pour vous. Qui pourrait résister à de tels yeux !

Je serre mes poings sous la table en me mordant la lèvre. Il n'est pas question que je rentre dans leur jeu en répondant à leur provocation.

-Et bien Isabella, auriez-vous perdu votre langue ?

-Quand les mots ne suffisent plus, le silence est préférable.

-Et intelligente en plus ! Dieu vous aurait-il lui aussi dans ses petits papiers ? Continua Newton.

-Ne mêlez pas Dieu à cette conversation qui n'en est pas une, je réplique.

Les deux hommes se lancent un regard entendu.

-Pourquoi défendre Dieu lorsque celui-ci vous a privé de votre cher et tendre fiancé... deux fois ? Me demande Aro le sourire aux lèvres.

-Car ce n'est point Dieu mais la fourberie de Santa à travers vous qui nous a séparé.

Cela eu don de faire rire aux éclats les deux hommes avant qu'Aro ne reprenne la parole :

-Penser que l'antéchrist se manifeste à travers moi montre l'estime que vous me portez. Cela me rappelle une conversation que j'ai eu un jour avec un jeune hom...

N'écoutant plus les paroles de mon bourreau, je fais discrètement glisser un couteau sous la table afin de le glisser dans un plis de ma robe. Mais ma main reste prise dans un étau de fer m'obligeant à lâcher le couvert.

-Et bien Mlle Swan, on essaye de voler ? Tant pis vous n'aurez pas le temps de manger ce soir.

Il me conduit violemment dans les couloirs jusqu'à une nouvelle chambre où il entre à ma suite, me plaquant contre le mur. Il maintient son corps serrer contre le mien déposant des baisers humides dans mon cou et le long de mes épaules. Je ferme les yeux de dégout, le poussant de toutes mes forces mais rien n'y fait, il reste collé à moi ses mains sur baladant sur mon corps, remontant les jupons de ma robes pour caresser mes jambes.

-Je vous en pris ! Arrêtez !

Il pose une main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec ça ? Catin !

Il me montre le couteau, et fais courir la lame sur ma cuisse faisant perler le sang. Je me débat encore plus, les sanglots montants dans ma gorge.

-Que fais tu pour nous ensorceler ainsi Sorcière ? Tu sens le désire que tu provoque en moi ?

Il se colle un peu plus à moi et je sens quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse. Je hoche la tête, priant pour qu'il me lâche. Il passe ses doigts sur mon visage, caresse mes lèvres avant d'attraper mes cheveux pour m'entrainer de force dans un profond et dur baiser. Puis il s'éloigne me chuchotant un « silence, je reviendrais » avant de quitter la chambre.

Je glisse contre le mur, les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans discontinuer et mon corps et pris par de violents sanglots.

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu en arriver là ?

_Au même moment, en mer :_

-Si il lui est arrivé quoi que se soit !

-Tu vas répéter ça encore longtemps Anthony ? On se fait tous du soucis pour Bella mais Aro ne lui fera rien tant qu'ils ne sont pas mariés, il tiens à ce que cela soit reconnu par le Roi.

-Ce n'est pas tant Aro qui m'inquiète...

-Mais qui alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, ses agresseurs... Qui sais qui il y aura au palais des Volturi !

_Le lendemain en Italie :_

Je m'étais endormie par terre. Alors que je me réveille, les souvenirs de la veille me revienne douloureusement et je peine à contenir les larmes qui menaces de revenir.

Je dois rester forte, pour mes frères, pour Edward, pour moi ! C'est bouleversée que je me dirige vers la coiffeuse pour remettre mes cheveux en place, je vois alors une trace rouge dans le creux de mon cou. Newton a marqué mon corps plus que je ne l'imaginais. L'entaille sur me cuisse ne se verrai pas, mais _ça_ ! Je prends un peu de poudre pour en mettre sur la marque atténuant un peu le rouge de mon cou.

Je retourne m'asseoir sur le lit et tape dans quelque chose à mes pieds, je me baisse et trouve... le couteau.

* * *

_***je suis amoureuse de ce livre... Je pleur à chaque fois à la fin *snif*. Par contre Roxanne m'énerve... qu'elle est niaise ! lol**_

**Voilà voilà... **

**ne me tuez pas, mais laissez vos impressions ;)**


End file.
